My Lovely Daddy!
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Ya! Baby-ya, lepaskan tanganmu.. Daddy bisa terlambat " / "Shireo daddy " / "Arraseo, bawa saja celana Daddy. Biar Daddy bekerja tak usah mengenakan celana lagi." / "Eih? Andwae! Nanti Junior Daddy kelihatan, andwae! Junior daddy itu cuma punya Min!" / "Daddy poppo pakai lidah nde?" / " Yak! anak nakal!" / KyuMin! Pedo! Incest! Old!Kyu/Kid!Min! DLDR! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My lovely Daddy!**

**.**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T LIKE!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

.

"Daddy! Daddy mau kemana lagi?!"

Pagi yang ramai untuk seukuran rumah besar yang hanya ditinggali dua orang saja, seorang bocah dengan imutnya terus mendengus dan merajuk saat sang Daddy bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor.

"Daddy harus pergi BabbyMinie~" Ucap Sang Daddy membujuk anaknya.

Cho Kyuhyun, Seorang namja berumur 27 tahun yang memiliki seorang anak lelaki manis berusia tujuh tahun bernama Cho Sungmin. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta sebagai Manajer Keuangan di salah satu kawasan metropolit Seoul. Istrinya meninggal saat ia melahirkan Sungmin ke dunia, dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi, entah mengapa. Yang pasti hal itu membuat sepasang Daddy-Aegya ini begitu sulit terpisahkan.

"Shireo! Min ingin ikut Daddy! Daddy pabooooo!" Gertak Sungmin sambil menarik kencang celana panjang yang Daddy nya kenakan.

"Ya! Baby-ya, lepaskan tanganmu.. Daddy bisa terlambat~" Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya agar condong kearah Sungmin, namja yang semula tengah sibuk mengenakan dasinya itu mengelus pelan gumpalan marshmallow -pipi- yang memerah itu.

"Shireo daddy~~~" ujar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Arraseo, bawa saja celana Daddy. Biar Daddy bekerja tak usah mengenakan celana lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sarat ancaman, Sungmin berjengit.

"Eih? Andwae! Nanti Junior Daddy kelihatan, andwae! Junior daddy itu cuma punya Min!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya lalu merengut imut, hal itu pelak melukiskan sebuah seringai menang di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu lepas.."

"Ish, arraseo..."

"Nah, Daddy berangkat nde? Baik-baik dengan Wookie dan Yeye Jussi, arrachi?"

"Nde, Daddy~"

"Umh?"

"Poppo!"

"Kkk, arraseo~"

"Daddy~"

"Ngh?"

"Pakai lidah nde?"

"Yak! Anak nakal!"

.

.

"Yeye Jussi~" Dentingan tenor itu mengalun begitu indah, Sungmin terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Bocah manis ini benar-benar bosan karena sedari tadi Yesung terus saja bermain dengan kura-kuranya.

"Jussi~" Panggil Sungmin lagi, ia terus mengeratkan cengkramannya dan menarik t-shirt yang Yesung kenakan.

"Yeye Jussi~" Coba Sungmin lagi, namun nihil Yesung tetap tak bergeming.

"Ahjussi!" Kali ini suaranya naik satu oktaf. Namun nampaknya Yesung tetap memilih acuh.

"Yesung! Kim Yesung! Huwaaaa ahjummaaaa~" Kali ini Yesung dibuat terbelalak dengan Sungmin yang berteriak dan menangis kencang, segera saja Yesung menaruh kura-kura pada Aquariumnya lalu membingkai pipi Sungmin dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yesung sedikit berbisik menakuti jika saja Istrinya tahu bahwa Sungmin menangis karenanya.

"Jussi nakal." Ujar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau berisik!"

"Huwee jummaa!"

"Yah! Kim Jongwoon!" Dentingan tenor lainya terdengar dari orang yang berbeda, Ryeowook melangkah terburu-buru menghampiri Sungmin dan Yesung yang tengah terduduk di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Ryeowook menaruh sembarang nampan yang ia bawa keatas meja, kemudian mengangkat Sungmin untuk terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Waeyo Chagiya?" Tanya Ryeowook lembut pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu mengambil Sekotak susu rasa coklat dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Yeye Jussi nakal pada Minnie jumma, lihatlah Jussi selalu bermain dengan benda lambat itu." Adu Sungmin disela minum susunya, Bocah manis itu menunjuk Yesung dengan telunjuknya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Ini bukan benda lambat, ini kura-kura!" Koreksi Yesung setengah kesal.

"Jussi apa kura-kura bisa berlari?" Tanya Sungmin setelah meneguk tetes terakhir cairan kental manisnya, Ia memberikan kotak bekas itu pada Ryeowook, berganti memandang Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Yah! Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Yesung sambil mencebik.

"Lalu, apa kura-kura bisa berjalan dengan cepat?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengerjap imut.

"Ya-ya tentu tidak." Jawab Yesung tergagap. Seketika seringaian memudarkan raut manis di wajah Sungmin menjadi menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu apa jika bukan lambat?" Ryeowook membungkam mulutnya kesusahan, kadang nafasnya terdengar mendengus menahan tawa, oh ayolah.. menyenangkan sekali bukan melihat Suami mu di kalah kan seorang anak kecil?

"Hentikan yeobo." Ujar Yesung datar memandang Ryeowook, hal itu berimbuh sebuah anggukan dari sang empu namun tetap saja bahunya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Jussi kalau begitu kita main!" Seru Sungmin seraya turun dari pangkuan Ryeowook dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Shirreo! Aku malas!" Jawab Yesung kembali berkutat dengan kura-kuranya.

"Ayolah Jussi~ apa manisnya benda batu itu?" Sungmin menarik lengan Yesung lalu memohon dengan Puppy-eyes nya yang berbahaya.

"Tidak." Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya saat Yesung kembali menolaknya, dengan cepat ia merampas Kura-kura Yesung dan membawanya berlari, dan kemudian-

"YAH! CHO SUNGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

-melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Ahahahahaha~ kerja bagus Sungmin-ah." Ujar Ryeowook yang sudah tak mampu menahan tawanya.

.

"Astaga.. kenapa kita harus mengurus bocah nakal itu sih?" Yesung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sudut tempat tidur. Di sisinya Sungmin sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah damainya.

"Benar-benar sempurna." Gumam Ryeowook tanpa sadar, Namja manis itu terus membelai surai hitam Sungmin lembut, terus memandang wajah polos tanpa celah bak malaikat itu, benar-benar indah.

"Aku lelah." Keluh Yesung mengacak surainya frustasi, seharian Ia terus di buat repot dengan tingkah Sungmin yang terkadang manis dan terkadang jahil.

Melempar Ddangkkoma ke kloset, mewarnai tempurung ddangkkoma dengan gambarnya yang abstrak, menyembunyikan handuk nya saat ia mandi siang tadi, dan membuatnya sakit pinggang dan terpaksa harus berjalan seperti kakek berusia 70 tahun keatas karena menemaninya bermain 'Sang pendekar dan Kuda'-Sungmin menyebutnya seperti itu, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berperan sebagai 'kuda'-nya disini. Beruntung Ryeowook memijat pinggangnya tadi, hingga ia tidak terlalu kesulitan berjalan.

"Sudahlah hyung~" Ujar Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundak suaminya, Yesung memandang Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kita harus mengurusnya?" Pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali ia lontarkan.

"Hey, apa kau tak kasihan pada Sungmin. Ia akan sendirian di rumah jika Kyuhyun bekerja." Ryeowook mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yesung kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tak menyewa pengasuh anak saja?" Tanya Yesung sambil merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin akan mengusir seluruh pengasuh yang ia sewa, dan akan mogok makan seharian" Yesung mengernyit heran.

"Lalu kenapa Sungmin tidak sekolah? Bukankah ia sudah bisa masuk TK?"

"Sungmin tidak mau bersekolah."

"Lalu-"

**CKLEK**

Belum sempat pertanyaannya terlontar Yesung harus rela menelan kembali rasa penasarannya ketika decitan pintu terbuka itu menampakan Sosok tampan yang kini tengah melangkah kearahnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sudah pulang Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nde." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil melepas Jas dan menaruh sembarang Tas kantornya, Namja tampan itu juga sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya, sepertinya Ia langsung melesat keruangan ini setelah memasuki pintu utama.

"Kau sudah makan Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi seraya menarik Yesung untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat kemudian beranjak menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya di sisi Sungmin.

"Sudah malam, kalian tidak mengantuk hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah baby face di hadapannya, tangan besarnya pun masih senantiasa membelai Surai pekat itu lembut.

"Tentu saja kami lelah! Anak mu itu sudah seperti iblis berwajah malaikat saja kau tahu?" Dengus Yesung kesal mengingat tingkah Sungmin seharian ini, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, ia anakku hyung."

"Ya, dia memang anak mu. Kajja chagiya."

"Nde Hyung, Jaljayo Kyu."

"Hm.. jallja."

.

Waktu terus berlalu, hentakkan jarum jam yang berdecak itu terus memojokan waktu agar malam tergantikan, pukul berapa ini? Ah, sudah pukul satu pagi.

Walaupun pekatnya cat hitam yang membingkai langit terus menebal Kyuhyun tetap terjaga di tengah keheningan.

Namja berkulit pucat itu terus tersenyum manis memandang wajah damai di depannya. Rengkuhannya ia buat semakin erat, sesekali bibir kissable itu mengecup kening mulusnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun tertidur, walau nyatanya ia kerap kali menguap karena kantuk yang menyerangnya. namun tidak, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu.

"Ngh~" Lenguhan samar itu menandakan Sang empu tengah terusik di alam mimpinya, Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung sempit anaknya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Buka matamu dengan perlahan saja, nanti pusing." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil air di meja nakas.

"Ha-us, Dad.."

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin lalu dengan perlahan mengarahkan gelas berbahan dasar kaca itu pada bibir anaknya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Sungmin menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutnya, Sungmin mengangguk

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengembalikan gelas kaca berisi air mineral itu pada tempatnya. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, Kyuhyun telah dikagetkan dengan kedua tangan yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Daddy!" Seru Sungmin begitu riang, rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja saat segarnya air membasuh kerongkongannya. Ya, ini memang rutinitas Sungmin setiap hari oh- atau mungkin bisa di sebut kebiasaan? Mungkin iya.

Dan- sebenarnya ini pulalah alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun sedaritadi menunggu, kencan di malam hari bersama Sungmin, anaknya sendiri.

Terdengar gila memang, tapi inilah apa adanya mereka. 'Sesuatu' di masalalu itu memang tak mudah di hapuskan, tak perlu mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kabut suram di masalalu itu, hanya dalam pandangan sejurus pun semua orang dapat melihatnya, Cinta diantara mereka.

Cinta yang lebih rumit dari sebuah sandi kata, tak mudah terurai bagai benang kusut yang begitu memusingkan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun pun tak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang ia merasa menjadi manusia paling rendah di dunia ini, mencintai anakmu sendiri, terlebih lagi bila ia hanya seorang bocah dan lelaki, ya Tuhan.

"Daddy Bogoshippeoyo~"

Tak ada yang mengetahui jelas rasa cinta apa yang bocah ini rasakan. Sungmin terlalu kecil, tentu sulit untuknya mengerti kondisi perasaan yang sesungguhnya seperti apa, namun diluar itu, kata Cinta yang Sungmin lontarkan setiap saat bersamapun sanggup membuat Kyuhyun mengukir senyum bahagia.

"Daddy, poppohaejwo~"

Dan lihat sendiri, selain itu Sungmin pun tak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun-sangat dekat malah, Sungmin juga membenci semua wanita yang mendekatinya ataupun Kyuhyun, ah ya.. ia bahkan tak merasa jijik saat Kyuhyun memberinya french kiss, ciuman yang sangat basah juga dalam.

Tidak, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. Semua ini berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu sedang menuntaska hasratnya di kamar mandi sambil menyebut nama 'Sungmin' di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Sang Empu yang merasa terpanggil, dan jika itu perkara mengunci pintu Kyuhyun mengakui jika itu adalah kesalahnya. Yeah.. aku yakin jika yang ada difikiran kalian tadi adalah 'Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu?' Benarkan?

Sungmin saat itu begitu memandang takjub saat melihat Junior Kyuhyun yang mengacung, bahkan ia berani mengurutnya pelan hingga Kyuhyun klimaks, itulah dimana semua keintiman mereka berasal.

Dan aku percaya jika Cho Sungmin itu adalah anak dari Cho Kyuhyun, mereka benar-benar pervert!

"Daddy! Palliya~" Kyuhyun terkekeh yang melihat Sungmin dengan matanya yang sudah -kembali- memerah merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

**CHUP**

"Sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun sok polos, Sungmin semakin memperkeruh aura wajahnya.

"Yah! Pakai lidah Daddy!"

"Arraseo." Dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua bibir itupun bertaut.

Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian, memagutnya dalam juga sensual. Sungmin hanya diam, pasrah mengikuti semua alur yang Kyuhyun bangun. Sepuluh jemarinya yang bertaut di tengkuk Kyuhyun lah satu-satunya yang menandakan bahwa ia menikmati semua ini.

"Ngh~" Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun menulusup masuk kedalam rongga basahnya, tak ada pergulatan lidah, Sungmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa pasif menerima apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan senang hati.

"Angh~ mffhppt~" Sungmin kembali melenguh saat ia merasa Kyuhyun menyedot semua cairan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan tergesa, lengan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam kini meremas bokong mungil Sungmin gemas.

"Dadhhffm~" Sungmin menepuk kencang bahu Kyuhyun saat ia merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis drastis.

"Ah, hahhh hahhh hahh~" Meraup nafas dengan rakus saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya, Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Daddy~" Panggil Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun yang semula tengah berusaha mengembalikan pengontrolan hasratnya pun hanya dapat berdehem pelan.

"Dad, Junior Daddy bangun." Ujar Sungmin polos sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kembali tidur Baby~"

"Tapi Minnie ingin bermain dengan Junior Daddy, dad."

"Nde?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hay '-')/ *dilempar sandal**

**Cungie balik lagi bawa epep balu jumma~**

**Iya tau, epep kemalen memang belum dilanjut kok dan Cungie malah bikin epep balu =3=**

**Silahkan kalau mau pukul, pukul aja orang di sebelah kalian xD**

**Ff apa ini? Cungie juga gak tahu ._.**

**Baca aja deh, teluc lipiu xD**

**Okeh, ini gimana respon dari reader keep or delete?**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**Subang,091813**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My lovely Daddy!

.

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya

.

Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

_'Tidak Appa! Aku tidak mau!'_

_'Tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak minta pendapatmu!'_

_'Appa! Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu?!'_

_'Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku.'_

_'Tidak aku akan tersiksa Appa! Umma! Appa!'_

_'Berhenti berteriak Cho Kyuhyun! Pernikahan mu esok lusa, mau tidak mau kau harus mau, suka tidak suka kau harus suka! Perjodohan ini akan terus berjalan, aku tidak menerima penolakan.'_

_'Tapi Appa, aku mohon jangan mengurungku seperti ini!'_

_'Aku belum cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan mu lari, kajja yeobo.'_

_'APPA! UMMA! BUKA PINTU!'_

_._

"Hahh.. hahh" Kyuhyun meraup nafasnya rakus, sesaat tadi sesuatu seakan mengganjal rongga paru-nya, menghalau seluruh oksigen yang ia serap dan membuat ia merasa sesak.

Yeah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Cho, karena yang sejujurnya terjadi adalah kau refleks menahan nafasmu tanpa kau sadari saat mimpi itu menghampirimu, kembali. Mimpi yang selalu mampu membuatnya kehilangan nafas, mimpi yang selalu mengacaukan tidurnya, dan mimpi yang selalu mampu mengorek kembali lukanya, mimpi yang teramat menyiksanya, mimpi kelam milik masalalu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menengokan wajahnya kesisi kiri tubuhnya, disana Sungmin masih asik berkelana di dunia mimpi dengan wajah damainya. Sudut bibir itu tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan tipis. Kyuhyun membelai surai Sungmin begitu lembut, lalu beralih mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Morning kiss baby~" Bisik Kyuhyun di depan wajah Sungmin. Namja tampan itu sedikit terkekeh mengingat aksi merajuk Sungmin semalam.

Hey, bukan Kyuhyun tidak suka di sentuh oleh Sungmin, hanya saja itu sudah terlalu larut, dan mata Sungmin pun semalam sudah begitu memerah, oh! Jangan lupakan pasangan YeWook yang juga tengah menginap disini, tentu Kyuhyun tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan mereka dengan terciptanya desahan-desahan di sekeliling rumah.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup berterima kasih karena mereka sudah bersedia menjaga Sungmin selama ia bekerja. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menuruni ranjang yang biasa mereka tiduri agar Sungmin tidak terusik dalam tidurnya.

Bukan salah Sungmin sepenuhnya sebenarmya, Sungmin yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa selalu menyukai sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan menurut Sungmin bermain dengan Junior Daddy-nya itu lebih menyenangkan dari seluruh mainan yang ia punya.

Namja tampan itu melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual paginya. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar, sehelai handuk melilit pinggangnya. Namja brunette itu tersenyum kecil melihat malaikatnya masih tertidur nyenyak sambil menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian, dengan pelan ia membuka sisi kanan lemari itu, mengambil satu stel pakaian dan mengenakannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:11, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya berniat membuat sarapan, namun baru saja ia sampai di pintu dapur aroma lezat telah menghampiri indra penciumannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya memandangg Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat apron kelinci berwarna merah muda yang Ryeowook kenakan.

"Wae?" Kening Ryeowook mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ahni, hanya saja itu apron milik Sungmin, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Dimana Yesung-hyung?" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sedang mandi." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memulai kembali pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, Namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lalu kembali memandang Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Sungmin dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya kembali melangkah kedalam kamarnya, Ryeowook hanya berdehem lalu mengangguk singkat tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

Ini hari minggu, sungguh cerah untuk hari yang sebagian orang manfaatkan untuk berjalan-jalan atau mungkin sebagian lagi hanya bersantai di rumah masing-masing.

**CKLEK**

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang tubuh Sungmin yang menelungkup dalam tidurnya, sangat nyenyak tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara-suara yang sedari tadi ia timbulkan. Ck, dasar Ratu tidur.

"Baby~" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tengkuk Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Sungmin, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga anaknya.

"Babby, hey~" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi mencoba peruntungan, namun nihil Sungmin tetap tak bergeming.

Kyuhyun menjadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya, ia beringsut lebih mendekat kemudian mengangkat Sungmin agar terduduk dipangkuannya. Tubuh Sungmin bertumpu di dada Kyuhyun, seperti anak koala yang tengah menggelayuti induknya saat tertidur.

Diusapnya punggung sempit itu dengan lembut, kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Baby-ya, jika kau tak mau bangun Daddy akan pergi lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun tetap membelai punggung sempit itu pelan.

"Ngh, and-wae.."

Sungmin mengusik pelan sambil memeluk perut Kyuhyun erat, bocah itu terus menggeleng sambil mengigaukan kata 'Tidak boleh'.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu cepat bangun, sudah siang sayang. Kau harus sarapan."

"Masih mengantuk Dad~"

"Kalau begitu awas, Daddy ingin pergi."

"Yah! Daddy!" Sungmin yang semula masih memejamkan matanya malas sontak saja mengeratkan pelukannya dan berseru kencang sarat akan ketakutan, Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Arraseo, kajja mandi." Ujar Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin. Sang empu yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendelik kesal, Sungmin merengut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Shirreo! Dingin Daddy!" Tolak Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan." Kyuhyun merenggangkan kembali pelukan mereka, ia semakin terkekeh geli menyaksikan wajah dramatis dihadapannya itu.

Pipi chubbh yang memerah, bibir shape-M yang masih senantiasa berpout, dan mata kelinci bulat yang setengah memerah.

Ah, lihatlah surai hitam yang membingkai itu sudah sedikit memanjang, anak-anak rambut itu sedikit banyaknya merecoki penglihatan Sungmin, hingga sang empunya terpaksa menyingkirkan poni nya yang memanjang itu kebelakang sambil mendumal tak jelas.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh, hey! Sudah berapa kali pagi ini Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri? Cho Sungmin memang selalu membawa aura positif bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kemari." Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun telah memegang sebuah ikat rambut-yang entah diambil dari mana, ditangan kanannya.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil mengikat poni Sungmin kebelakang, Sungmin tersenyum

"Daddy gendong~" Manja Sungmin sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, kajja!" Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh Sungmin bagai Koala, menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aigo~ BabyMinnie sudah bangun eoh?" Ryeowook yang semula sedang asyik menata Sarapan pagi mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol bersama Yesung yang tengah terduduk di meja makan, begitu sumringah melihat bocah manis kesayangannya sudah terbangun.

Sungmin mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang semula sepenuhnya tenggelam di dada Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Wookie Jumma~, pagi Yeye jussi~" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis kelincinya.

"Pagi/Pagi~" Jawab Yesung dan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan, Yesung menjawab dengan nadanya yang terdengar malas-malasan, sementara Ryeowook sama mendayu-nya dengan Sungmin.

Dan pagi itu mereka memulai sarapan di tengah keramaian, Sungmin tetap terduduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun walaupun nyatanya ia sudah cukup besar untuk duduk dan makan sendiri.

.

"Daddy! Minnie tidak suka sayur Dad!" Sungmin kembali membungkam bibirnya erat, saat benda hijau itu terjepit oleh sumpit yang mengarah pada bibirnya.

"Ayolah, sayang~ nanti kau tidak sehat~"

"Shirreo! Shirreo! Coba Daddy dulu makan, baru Minnie mau makan!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tidak ingin Sungmin seperti dirinya.

Tidak suka sayur itu tidak sehat! Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk membujuk Sungmin untuk memakan sayurnya, pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook justru sibuk sendiri dengan kura-kura peliharaan Yesung yang Yesung bawa keatas meja makan.

"Kim Jongwoon hentikan mengurusi itu! Atau sarapanmu akan ku berikan pada anjing tetangga sebelah?!"

"Ck, memang kenapa yeobo? _Toh_, ddangkkoma juga tak buang air sembarangan."

"YAH!"

.

"Kau mau pergi Hyung?" Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memangku kepala Sungmin yang memabntalkan pahanya sontak menengokkan wajahnya kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang ttengah berjalan kearahnya dengan pakaian yang terlihat rapi.

"Nde, kami ingin keluar dulu Kyu." Jawab Ryeowook seraya menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah mengemut Lollypop-nya sambil menonton animasi kesukaannya.

"Minnie~ Jumma pergi dulu nde? Jangan nakal dengan Daddy arracchi?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai surai hitam Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mengeluarkan Lollypop dari mulutnya lalu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Arraseo Jumma~" Jawab Sungmin sambil menciup kilat pipi Ryeowook . kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau sudah seperti Umma-nya saja Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin memandangnya.

"Tentu saja Ryeowook akan segera menjadi Seorang Ibu." Imbuh Yesung sambil merengkuh Ryeowook dari belakang, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Berapa lama kalian disini Hung?"

"Sekitar satu minggu."

"Kau tidak keberatankan mengurus Sungmin? Aku tak enak pada kalian."

"Tenang saja Kyu, tak usah sungkan aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin."

"Yah, itu kau hyung. Tidak dengan Suami-mu."

"Yah!"

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung tertawa ditengah perbincangan mereka yang entah dimana letak kelucuannya.

"Yasudah, kami pergi Kyu." Pamit Ryeowook dan Yesung.

.

"Dad~" Panggil Sungmin saat kini mereka sudah berdua saja diruang tengah, Kyuhyun hanya berdehem untuk menjawab Sungmin.

"Dad, apa Minnie punya Umma?" Sungmin kini terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun dan memainkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemari mungil nya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat.

"Tentu saja punya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"lalu Umma dimana Dad?" kini tangan mungil itu telah berpindah memainkan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mommy mu disurga."

"Surga? Mommy tidak ada disini?"

"Hum.."

"Dad.."

"Nde?"

"Cium Minnie."

.

**TBC**

Ini chap duanya, gak tau deh gimana jadinya -,-

Warnet penuh banget, dan Cungie kehilangan feel disana.

Maaf banget kalau hasilnya gak memuaskan.

Maaf belum bisa bales review readerdeul semua, maaf juga belum bias sebutin satu-satu

Sumpah pen nangis, kecewa sendiri sama hasil ketikan Cungie ;_;

Last Review please!

Sign,

Cungie Cho


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My lovely Daddy!

.

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya

.

Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T LIKE!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

"Surga? Mommy tidak ada disini?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik hitam anaknya, walau sejurus terlihat biasa saja namun Kyuhyun faham, ada pancaran kesedihan disana.

"Hum.." Respon Kyuhyun singkat, Sungmin terus memainkan bibir Kyuhyun, mengelusnya dan menekan-nekannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Dad.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya.

"Nde?"

"Cium Minnie." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menangkap aura sendu disana. Tidak, ini tak seperti Sungmin yang biasanya, permintaan sederhana, dengan lantunan tenor yang mengalun begitu pelan, tak ada kehebohan seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu membingkai wajah malaikat di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasuh bibir Sungmin.

"Dad."

"Hn?"

"Minnie mencintai Daddy." Kyuhyun di buat terperangah dengan pernyataan spontan anak semata wayangnya itu, manik hitam yang biasanya terisi dengan segala kepolosan yang ia punya kini menatap wajah Kyuhyun sendu.

"Nado saranghae." Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, karena sesaat setelah itu Kyuhyun saling membungkam bibir keduanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyesap manisnya belahan bibir semerah delima milik Sungmin, Memagutnya penuh kehangatan.

Lumatan-lumatan itu semakin intens saat ia merasa tangan mungil anaknya mengalung dan bertaut di tengkuknya.

"Ngh~" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun seakan memakan bibirnya, lidah menjulur yang terus membelai permukaan bibirnya menciptakan sensasi geli tak terkira membuat Sungmin terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

"Angh~ Dadmmffh~" Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya memanas, jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan perutnya serasa berputar saat dengan rakusnya Kyuhyun menghisap lidah beserta seliruh cairan hangat di dalam rongga basahnya.

"Nghh~" Sungmin kembali melenguh, saat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menindihnya.

"Agh!" Jamahan Kyuhyun teralih pada leher putih Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali membasuh permukaan kulit itu dengan salivanya, menciumnya dan menghisapnya dalam, sesekali ia mengeratkan giginya untuk menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Dad, geumanhae.." Dengan nafas terengah Sungmin berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun yang kini masih terus menciumi lehernya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang dengan perlahan membuka kaitan kancing piyama yang masih dikenakan Sungmin sejak semalam.

"Dadnhh~" Panggil Sungmin lagi setengah mendesah, Kyuhyun tengah meremas pelan dadanya.

"Anghh~ Daddy! Geumanhaeyo!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung meresponnya, dengan jahil ia mencubit dada Kyuhyun tepat di nipple-nya.

"Aww! Aish, wae baby?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Sungmin setengah frustasi, hasrat nya sudah benar-benar meninggi saat ini.

"Dad, Minnie ingin main junior Daddy~" Ujar Sungmin manja sambil mengalungkan tangan di leher Sang Daddy yang tengah menindihnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Sabar Baby, biarkan Daddy bermain dulu arrachi?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menjilat ruang bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Sungmin mencebik.

"Arra, tapi jangan lama-lama nde?" Ujar Sungmin memberi penawaran, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, tanpa menunggu lama ia kembali membungkam bibir Sungmin dan menyesap nya penuh nafsu. Pengendalian Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam batas pengujian, nafsu yang bersarang di tubuhnya kian membesar seiring desahan Sungmin yang mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Nghhh~ mfffdadhh~" Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar, Sungmin bergerak liar dibawah kengkungan Kyuhyun saat ia merasa Daddy-nya itu membakar mulutnya. Dengan lihai Kyuhyun terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam senggama Sungmin, membelai sudut-sudut sensitive nya, dan juga menjangkau titik terdalam yang sulit tercapai lidahnya.

"Daddhhmff~" Sungmin kembali dibuat terbelalak saat ia merasa tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, rasa nikmat menjalar begitu saja dari titik tersensitive itu keseluruh tubuhnya.

Sungmin sontak membusungkan dada nya saat Kyuhyun menghisap tonjolan merah kecoklatan itu dengan gemas.

"Ouh, Dad.. ahh~ enakknghh~" Desah Sungmin sambil meremas surai kecoklatan milik Daddy-nya, memberi tekanan di tengkuk Kyuhyun, seakan menginginkan agar wajah Kyuhyun terus melesak lebih dalam di dadanya.

"Aggh! Appo dad!" Sungmin memekik kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigit nipple-nya, kakinya tanpa sengaja ia angkat keatas hingga menabrak junior Kyuhyun yang tengah menegang.

"Ahh!" Desah refleks Kyuhyun terdengar. Sungmin yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menghentakan kakinya sekali lagi pada bagian selatan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh! Min hent-tikan ngh~" Kyuhyun menghentikkan kaki Sungmin dan mengapitnya menggunakan kedua kaki-nya, nafasnya terengah-engah, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sayu.

"Kau menyiksa Daddy." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menjulurkan lidahnya pada dada putih Sungmin.

"Mhh~ Minnie jug-ah! Ingin main, Daddy~~~" Sungmin membingkai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu menunjukkan aksi merajuknya. Hey! Sungguh ia baru merasakan semua ini, biasanya Daddy nya hanya akan mencium dan memasukan lidahnya, kemudian beralih dengan Sungmin yang mengemut Junior Daddy-nya.

"Kau tidak sayang Daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu dan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau sudah bosan dengan Daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Daddy-nya yang berubah, namun belum lama kerutan itu menghiasi kening indahnya Sungmin di buat terjengit kaget dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Andwae Dad!" Teriak Sungmin sambil merangkul tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengapit perut Kyuhyun dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Arraseo Daddy~ jangan pergi~~" Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan seringai di balik senyum manisnya, Namja tampan itu kini beralih menbuka celana piyama Sungmin dan underwear pink bermotif kelinci-nya.

"Dad? Kenapa celana Minnie juga di buka?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap polos.

"Daddy ingin bermain disini, wae? Tidak boleh?" Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menganggukkannya lagi, tangan kecilnya meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium kecil bibir tebal itu.

"Ahni, sesuka Daddy saja." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun lekas saja mencium bibir mungil Sungmin dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum haru memandang wajah manis di bawahnya. Namun Tiba-tiba saja seluruh hasratnya seakan menghilang.

Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya tengah tercampur aduk saat ini. Secuil perasaan sedih dan rasa bersalah telah membuat Sungmin seperti ini kian menggerogoti hatinya. Namun dibalik itu rasa haru dan bahagia seolah menjolakkan dadanya, rasa cintanya terlalu besar, hingga tanpa terasa Kyuhyun seolah ingin menangis. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menetralkan sensasi abstrak yang tengah merajai hatinya.

"Daddy.." Dentingan tenor itu kembali mengalun, Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kemudian beralih mengangkat lipatan kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat jemari tegasnya untuk menelusuri seluruh inchi dari wajah Sungmin. Pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna, sangat indah.

"Daddy?" Panggil Sungmin lagi, sedikit jengah rupanya bocah itu hanya ditatap dan diperhatikan saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hm?" Respon Kyuhyun singkat, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh telanjang Sungmin dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka, tanpa memperdulikkan helaian pakaian yang berserakan disekitar sofa.

"Daddy wae?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, bukankah Kyuhyun bilang bahwa tadi ia ingin bermain? Kenapa malah ke kamar?

"Ahni, _cha_ kita mandi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin yang tengah berkerut.

"Dan singkirkan lipatan ini Baby, wajahmu jadi semakin jelek." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyentil kening Sungmin. Sang Empu yang teraniaya(?) Hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungmin mendelik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Daddy pabbo! Daddy bilang Minnie cantik! Daddy bohong!" Seru Sungmin sambil menggigit asal pundak Daddy-nya, Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal anaknya.

"Daddy! Minnie juga belum bermain dengan Junior Daddy!" Tambah Sungmin lagi semakin keruh, Kyuhyun semakin tergelak.

"Arraseo, kita main di kamar mandi bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil menoel dagu Sungmin.

"Jinjayo? Arraseo palliya dad!" Jawab Sungmin berbinar sambil mengangguk antusias. Bocah gula itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

.

"Ahhh~ Min ouh~" Kyuhyun kembali mengerang dan mendesah nikmat saat bibir mungil Sungmin itu mengapit kepala juniornya. Keadaan rongga mulutnya yang kecil tidak memungkinkan Sungmin untuk mengemut seluruh batang kemaluan milik Daddy-nya.

"Ahhh~ nikhmathh Minhngh~~" Kyuhyuh kembali meracau frustasi saat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin mengocok sisa batang bagian bawahnya yang tak terjangkau oleh bibir Sungmin.

Dengan jahil bocah manis nan pervert itu menggelitik twinsball milik Daddy-nya, membuat sang empu kembali memekik nikmat karena ulahnya.

Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka melakukan itu di dalam bathtube kamar mandi mereka. Namun Sungmin seolah tak bosan dengan permainannya, bahkan bibirnya yang terasa pegalpun tak ia hiraukan.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan giginya saat ia merasa Junior Kyuhyun berkedut didalam rongga sempitnya. Dengan gemas Sungmin terus meremas pangkal junior yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ahsss, ouh~ Minghhhh sedikith-lagihh ahh!" Tubuh jangkung itu melengkung saat mencapai klimaksnya, Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat menyuruput seluruh cairan Kyuhyun.

"Daddy, rasanya sedikit asin dan bau amis." Ujar Sungmin sambil memiringkan wajahnya, mata rubahnya kadang mengerjap saat ia mencoba lamat-lamat rasa cairan di dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi enak Dad, Masshita!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu berseru dengan gembiranya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Baby mau berjanji?" Ujar Kyuhyun masih sedikit terengah, Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Waeyo Dad?"

"Kau mencintai Daddy bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang lekat manik hitam anaknya.

"Tentu saja Daddy! Bukankah Minnie sudah bilang?"

"Daddy mohon, jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan Daddy arraseo?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya dan menempelkan tubuh telanjang mereka. Sungmin mengerjap pelan.

"Memang Minnie mau kemana Dad?" Tanya Sungmin polos, Bocah kelinci itu tanpa sengaja menggeserkan butt nya yang menduduki Junior Kyuhyun, membuat Sang empunya terpaksa menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Ahni, siapa tahu Minnie ingin pergi meninggalkan Daddy?" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan sengatan pada daerah selatannya itu, dan lebih memilih fokus memandang manik hitam Sungmin dengan membingkai wajah bulatnya.

"Ahniya Daddy, Minnie cinta Daddy. Minnie tidak mau jauh dari Daddy." Manik hitamnya meremang saat ia meresapi aura sendu Sang Daddy. Sungmin seakan ingin menangis jika membayangkan ia hidup tanpa Daddy-nya.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun yang tersentak melihat setetes liquid bening meluncur di pipi mulus putra kesayangannya pun sontak memeluk Sungmin.

"Hiks, Daddy~ jangan pergi." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit parau.

"Yaksok?" Tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, Sang Daddy hanya mampu menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan emosi-nya.

"Yaksok." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pinky promise?" Tambah Sungmin lagi mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"Pinky Promise!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menautkan jari mereka. Keduanya tersenyum, setelahnya kedua tubuh telanjang itu saling merengkuh kehangatan dari tubuh lainnya yang mereka peluk.

.

.

"Babby, angkat tanganmu." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan Sungmin ke udara agar memudahkan memakaikan pakaian pada Sang Aegya, namun Sungmin kelihatannya sedang malas hari ini-atau mungkin semakin malas?

"Shirreo Daddy~" Ujar Sungmin sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, tetduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, dan memeluk perut Daddy-nya dengan erat itu adalah posisi favoritnya. Jarang sekali ia bermanja seperti ini dengan Daddy nya karena setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aish! Cepat Min Daddy tidak ingin kau demam!" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

Dengan terus memajukan bibirnya akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela.

"Nah, kalau beginikan kau semakin cantik." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membelai lembut surai hitam anaknya setelah berhasil memakaikan kaus berlengan pendek itu ketubuh Sungmin.

"Ish! Daddy nappeun!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluknya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Yaa~ Daddy tidak mau kau sakit."

"Minnie sebal!"

"Minnie tidak sayang Daddy?"

"Eih?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan horor.

"Yah! Daddy! Minnie sayang Daddy~~"

"Kkkk, arraseo."

"Hey, BabyMin~"

"Wae, Daddy?"

"Kau harus sekolah." Sungmin kembali mendelik memandang Kyuhyun, lalu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Minnie, tidak mau!"

"Wae?"

"Daddy~~~"

"Kau akan kesepian saat Wookie jumma dan Yeye Jussi pulang nanti." Sungmin semakin memperkeruh air mukanya, ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengigit bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

"Aww! Yah! Baby!" Respon Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdenyut.

"Minnie tidak mau sekolah! Minnie juga tidak suka Daddy membayar ahjumma-ahjumma nakal itu, kalau Wookie jumma dan Yeye Jussi pulang, yasudah Minnie sendiri dirumah, Daddy juga akan pulangkan kalau istirahat?" Dumal Sungmin menumpahkan kekesalannya panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam, anaknya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Minnie sayang Daddy?"

"Hu'um!"

"Minnie ingin sekolah?"

"Ahni."

"Minnie tidak cinta Daddy."

"Yah! Cinta tahu!" Jantung Kyuhyun sontak berpacu kencang mendengar teriakan terakhir Sungmin. Nafasnya terlihat sedikit memburu, sesuatu seakan tengah melemparnya kembali ke masa lalu.

.

_'Yah! Aku mencintaimu tahu!'_

_'Kau bodoh, kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu!'_

'Benarkah? Kau mencintaiku tapi kau begitu menyebalkan, huh!'

'_Kkk, aku berubah seperti ini juga karena kau.'_

_'Yah! Kau menyebalkan sekali Cho-'_

_._

"DADDY!"

Kyuhyun terjengit kaget saat lengkingan tenor itu seolah menyentak gendang telinganya. Dengan segera ia menetralkan kembali mimik wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin yang tengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Wae baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan, Sungmin sedikit mendengus lalu beringsut turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie benci Daddy!" Ujar Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlalu dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Kyuhyun kembali mengkela nafas, kali ini hembusannya terdengar lebih pelan.

"Marah lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

.

.

"Baby~" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk menghampiri meja makan, Namja tampan itu sedikit terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang tengah mengunyah snack yang di makannya dengan brutal.

"Hey, Baby~ kau marah pada Daddy?"

_'Krauk krauk krauk'_

"Baby-ya mianhaeyo~ tadi Daddy melamun mian nde?" Kyuhyun melukiskan aura sendu di wajahnya, suaranya ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin. Hey! Membujuk seorang Cho Sungmin itu bukanlah hal yang mudah kau tahu?.

_'Krak'_

Sungmin mengambil satu buah snack dari bungkusnya lalu menggigitnya sekali hentak. Mata rubahnya memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Minnie ingin tidur sendiri nanti malam! Daddy tidur di sofa saja!" Ujar Sungmin dingin seraya berlalu dari sana. Kyuhyun seketika membeku ditempatnya, ia memandang punggung Sungmin dengan pancaran 'tidak percaya'

"Mworago?!" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Anakmu memang merepotkan Min." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil langkahnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

.

.

**TBC**

Ini chap tiganya Readerdeul, maaf jika chap kemarin itu tidak memuaskan, juga terlalu pendek.

Apa ini masih pendek? Kalau iya saya angkat tangan deh -_-/ *Disambit

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa masih menyakiti mata juga?

Buat yang minta Yewook moment kayanya chap ini gak bisa deh, mungkin chap depan kali yah.

Ah, iya saya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan disini.

Q : Sungmin anak siapa? Anak Kyuhyun bukan?

A : ditunggu aja chingu, kalo dibongkar sekarang kan gak seru.

Q: ibunya Sungmin siapa?

A: yang pasti bukan saya xD, nanti akan terbongkar sesuai alur cerita kok.

.

Dan menanggapi Plagiator yang sudah memplagiat ff saya ini :

**Jujur saya hampir saja kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Bukan alasan, bukan karena malas, ataupun apa.**

**Saya hanya kecewa, ff yang saya dedikasikan untuk Kyumin dan Joyer di plagiat menjadi pair lain, jujur kalau boleh bilang saya adalah orang yang anti dengan crack pair.**

**Tidak, bukan karena saya membenci cast lain yang di pasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka.**

**Hanya saja saya memang terlalu mencintai KyuMin, bahkan terlalu mencintai mereka, hingga saat ada crack lain dari kyumin saya malah merasa sakit hati.**

**Saya juga seorang Cloudsomnia, jadi jangan heran kalau selalu akan ada mereka –YeWook, sebagai slight pair di ff saya.**

**Jadi tolong untuk semuanya, hargailah saya, jika kiranya saya tidak pantas dihargai sebagai seorang author, maka hargailah saya sebagai seorang Joyer dan sesama Shipper.**

**Saya tahu kok, saya hanya sampah, dan karena itu jugalah Plagiators itu menjiplak ff kampungan saya agar saya segera angkat kaki dari ffn.**

**Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama ada Joyer dan Reader, yang bersedia membaca ff jelek saya.**

**Dan, jika memang ff ini masih diharapkan, silahkan kalian tuangkan melalui kotak review.**

Maafkan saya, jika saya terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sangat tidak enak rasanya kalau menyimpan kesal itu sendiri. Tapi jika kalian keberatan silahkan skip saja bagian ini.

Cungie sayang jumma-jumma semua~

**I Love KyuMin**

**.**

**I Love JOYers**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

And for last, **Mind to Review?**

Sign,

Cungie Cho

Subang,092113


	4. Chapter 4

.** Title : My Lovely Daddy!**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

_"Hyung! Kyu-hyung! Cepat kemari!"_

_Lantunan merdu yang terdengar begitu lantang itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Benda kotak pipih yang tengah bersinar dihadapannya._

_Namja tampan berambut brunette yang tengah berbingkaikan kacamata ditengah hidungnya itupun tersenyum melihat sesosok namja dihadapannya tengah berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan sebatas dagunya sambil memegang sesuatu. Ia tahu sepenuhnya apa yang ingin Adiknya itu pamerkan pada dirinya, hanya saja bermain sedikit tidak masalahkan?_

_"Wae Min?"_

_Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok polosnya. Namja tampan itu sedikit menaikan kacamata yang bergeser dari tempatnya –hidung- menggunakan telunjuk kanannya._

"_Ini." Ucap Namja yang disebut 'Min' tadi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan benda ditangannya._

"_Ini? Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Ish! Kau menyebalkan Hyung! Kau sudah pasti tahu kalau ini adalah kaset game keluaran terbaru bulan ini."_

_Namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu mendengus lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu._

_"Kemarikan anak nakal, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk perguruan tinggi Min, bagaimana bisa kau terus bermain dengan benda-benda seperti ini? Biar saja, akan kuadukan pada Appa kau." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha meraih benda kotak pipih yang tengah adiknya pegang itu._

"_Ck, kau tidak seru Hyung! Kau lupa kau juga punya rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Appa eoh?" Sosok bernama 'Min' tadi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang ia pegang dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun._

"_Rahasia? Silahkan jika kau ingin membongkarnya di depan Appa. Kau tak punya bukti." Kyuhyun sedikit beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha menjangkau benda yang dipegang adiknya, namun karena Ia rasa itu sia-sia akhirnya ia pun hanya mampu berdecak dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugas-tugas kuliah yang tengah ia kerjakan._

_"Yah! Hyung! Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih? Aku juga tahu kau mempunyai banyak koleksi game yang kau sembunyikan bahkan lebih gila dariku." Sosok namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu berdecih pelan lalu ia beringsut sedikit maju dan menarik kursi yang tengah Kyuhyun duduki hingga Sang empunya hampir terjungkal kebelakang._

_**PLETAK**_

_"Yah! Bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, Namja tampan itu bertolak pinggang kemudian melayangkan jitakan sayang yang cukup keras pada Namja dihadapannya._

_"Aish! Appo hyung!" Gumam Sang empu yang teraniaya sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya._

_"Lihat saja kalau berani mengadukanku pada Appa, aku akan membongkar seluruh koleksi game mu dan membakarnya di depan Appa!" Ujar Namja itu sembari mendengus kesal._

_Kyuhyun memasang senyum manisnya dan segera merampas benda pipih kotak itu, kemudian mengangkat setara kepalanya._

_"Semua kaset game milikku kusembunyikan di tempat rahasia, dan aku memegang benda ini, kaset game milikmu, dan akan kujadikan bukti di depan Appa!" Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun mengambil langkah seribunya, menggerakan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menghampiri kediaman saang Appa._

_Kyuhyun terus berlari untuk menghindari Adiknya yang juga tengah mengejarnya dengan nafas terengah._

_Mereka terus saling mengejar dan berlari tak tentu arah. Ruang tamu, dapur dan tempat-tempat lainnya tak absen mereka lewati. Kyuhyun tertawa begitu ringan dalam larinya, sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan adik kesayangannya ini. Hampir setiap hari, tingkah kekanakan mereka saat berdebat selalu penuh mengisi ruangan._

_Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi adik lelakinya itu, umur yang tak terpaut cukup jauh itu menjadikan mereka seperti dua sahabat yang sangat dekat. Seperti saat ini, keringat lelah membanjiri wajah mereka dan mengalir dengan pergerakan satu satu.  
_

_Kyuhyun sangat menyukai bagian ini, saling sahut menyahut melempar maikan- yang sebenarnya bermakna candaan, saling mengejar sampai mereka benar-benar lelah dan tumbang bersamaan. Dan diakhirnya mereka hanya akan saling memandang sejenak dan kemudian saling tertawa bersama. Indah bukan?_

_"Hyung! Itu hadiah dari Kekasihku hyung! Yah!"_

_"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!"_

_"Hyung! Aku tidak ingin kekasihku marah!"_

_"Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan aku perlihatkan pada Appa-"_

_**'Tidak bisa!'**_

_Langkah cepat dan sahut teriakan Kyuhyun sontak terhenti ketika sebuah jeritan yang terdengar cukup memilukan menyapa telinganya._

_Sang Adik hanya dapat memandang bingung punggung belakang Kyuhyun karena Kakaknya itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sang Appa._

_**Apa Kyu-hyung benar-benar ingin melaporkan aku pada Appa?**__ Batinnya dalam hati._

_Dengan pelan sosok itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri lemas dan sedikit termagu di depan daun pintu kamar Orang tuanya._

"_Hyung?" Panggil Namja bernama 'Min' Kyuhyun itu sedikit lirih._

_Kyuhyun terdiam lalu memandang wajah adiknya dengan lekat._

_"Diamlah." Bisik Kyuhyun parau._

_**'Kau tidak boleh egois yeobo, hiks..'**_

_Terdengar lagi, jeritan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis itu kembali berdengung di telinga Kyuhyun._

_**'Egois apa?! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku!'**_

_Suara berat lainnya terdengar menyaingi isak tangis yang terdengar samar terhalang lempengan daun pintu yang terpampang dihadapannya._

_**'Tidak! Kau tahu Kyuhyun tidak menyukai wanita! Kau hanya akan menyiksanya!'**_

_**'Justru karena itu aku akan menjodohkan dia dengan Putri dari KangIn, Keluarga Lee itu keluarga baik-baik. Lagipula putrinya juga cantik. Kyuhyun pasti akan suka**__!'_

_**'Tidak! Aku mohon..'**_

_Kyuhyun memenjamkan matanya, tanpa ia sadari kelima jarinya menekuk membentuk sebuah lingkaran yg mengepal hingga buku jarinya terlihat memutih._

_Itu Ibunya, Ayah dan ibu nya tengah bertengkar saat ini, saling beradu argumen tentang dirinya. Ibunya menjerit dan menangis terisak begitu pilu membela Dirinya -Kyuhyun, dan Ayahnya terdengar berteriak dengan liputan kemarahan._

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang Adiknya yang kini telah berwajah pias, namja itu perlahan mandang Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan._

"_Aku tidak bisa Min." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sang adik kedalam pelukannya. _

"_Tidak.." Bisik sosok dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun itu hampir tak terdengar._

"_Hyung tahu.." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin berat, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"Hyung.."_

_"Nde?"_

_"Aku mohon.. hiks."_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, sisa-sisa jejak air mata yang mengering masih tersisa lengket di pipi nya. Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menjadikannya lapis bantalan kepala.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar, tatapan sendunya memandang langit-langit putih rumahnya, seolah menuding bahwa mereka kini tengah menertawakan hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah seperti vampire haha." Tawa sendu itu mengalun lemah, lirihannya itu memang sedikit banyak benar adanya, hampir setiap malam ia tak pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang selama ini, dan itulah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih terjaga dan tertidur jika hanya ia benar-benar lelah. Ia tak ingin mimpi itu terus menerus menghantuinya –setidaknya saat ia tertidur karena kelelahan, mimpinya hanya akan terisi oleh kehitaman yang melambangkan kenyenyakannya dalam kelelahan.

Bayang-bayang masalalu yang terus menghantui dan menjerat hidupnya, konsekuensi yang harus Kyuhyun terima jika semua orang mengetahui tentang 'Hubungan'-nya dengan Sungmin yang sebenarnya selama ini.

Dan juga bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang lain? Tidak, bukan. Sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak merasa menyesal telah mencintai Sungmin. Hanya saja, yang selama ini Kyuhyun takutkan adalah _Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan masa depan Sungmin?_ Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin Anaknya itu tersakiti nantinya

Namun yang benar-benar, dan sangat teramat Kyuhyun takuti selama ini adalah _'Apakah Sungmin benar mencintainya?' 'Ataukah ia akan ditinggalkan saat Sungmin dewasa nanti?'_

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, spekulasi terakhir yang lebih condong pada ketakutan hatinya itu sangat menyesakkan dada. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, bahkan sangat.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyandang status sebagai Ayah dari seorang Cho Sungmin itu mencintai anaknya sendiri? Bagaimana nanti orang-orang itu akan memandang Sungmin? Ia tak ingin Sungmin dikucilkan oleh orang-orang, mengingat Bocah manis itu terlalu polos dan sangat berterus terang saat berbicara.

Kyuhyun dilema, ia sudah memulai semua ini, membuat Sungmin sangat tergantung padanya juga keintiman mereka selama ini. Membuat mereka saling membutuhkan dan tak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lainnya, tentu mundur bukanlah hal yang tepat. Namun untuk melanjutkannya pun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan mereka yang tak menyukainya ataupun membencinya. Hati Sungmin, perasaan Sungmin, hanya itu yang ia fikirkan, ia tak ingin perasaan anaknya yang lembut itu tersakiti, tak akan membiarkan secuilpun goresan benda tajam pada permukaan hati selunak kapas itu.

Dalam kediamannya sealama ini Kyuhyun terus-menerus berfikir, tak pernah berhenti mencari jalan agar 'ketidaknormalan' ini mendapatkan tempat yang wajar di tengah masyarakat.

Ah, omong-omong tentang tanggapan orang lain, Kyuhyun sempat terkekeh sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Yesung dan Ryeowook nanti jika mengetahui bagaimana 'Hubungan' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sudah cukup berfikir untuk saat ini, hari ini sudah waktunya ia bekerja, dan ia harus kembali fokus pada kehidupan yang tengah ia jalani saat ini.

"Morning chagiya~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kecil telinga Sungmin, ia terkekeh geli saat mengingat bagaimana aksi merajuk Sungmin semalam karena dirinya yang memaksa untuk tidur bersama anaknya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun memaksa masuk kedalam selimut bersamanya Sungmin hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya sambil bungkam seribu bahasa. Ah, aksi merajuk yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Pukul 05:30." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat arah jarum jam yang masih setia berdecak di meja nakasnya.

"Mungkin Wookie hyung dan Yesung hyung sudah pulang." Monolog Kyuhyun sambil beringsut turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan mengambil langkah menuju ruang dapur.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tenang, sangat pelan menapaki lantai dan meraup jarak agar sampai ketempat yang ia tuju. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya diruang tengah rumahnya, kegelaman mendominasi dan menyelimuti dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ia merayapi tembok dan menaikan saklar.

Setitik demi setitik partikel-partikel bercahaya itu memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya kala bias cahaya itu menyapa retinanya, namun belum sempurna matanya terbuka Namja tampan itu dibuat terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Astaga! Wookie-hyung! Yesung-hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menyanggakan kedua tangan dimasing-masing sisi pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling sofa yang ia lihat. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, beberapa adalah pakaian milik Sungmin yang ia lucuti semalam dan sisanya adalah pakaian-pakaian orang dewasa milik dua orang ini.

"Yah! Hyungdeul! Irreona!" Kyuhyun mengguncang dua tubuh yang saling bertumpang tindih dan hanya berbalutkan selimut itu dengan kesal.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa sofa ini digunakan sebagai tempat mesum dua kali secara berturut-turut semalam? Dan apakah mereka tidak punya malu? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin terbangun dan melihat ini semua?

Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka agar lebih leluasa bergerak dan mendesah? Bukan hal yang baik jika Sungmin melihat ini semua. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya perlahan keningnya berkerut membandingkan lebih-buruk-mana perlakuan dirinya terhadap Sungmin selama ini dan konsekuaensi jika Sungmin melihat tingkah kedua Hyung-nya ini. Bukankah sama-sama buruk?

'Sudah terlanjur.' Batin Kyuhyun membela dirinya. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu kembali menatap jengah kedua sosok yang masih tertidur nyenyak dihadapannya ini.

'Aish!' Kyuhyun berdecak semakin kesal kala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi tak ia lontarkan itu hanya berbuah geliatan malas dan pelukan yang lebih mengerat dari Sang empu. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparkannya ke wajah Yesung dengan kencang.

"Mffh! Yah!" Dumal Yesung dalam tidurnya kala sebuah benda keras yang diidentifikasi sebagai sabuknya yang tertempel di celana itu menghajar kepalanya.

"Yah! Cepat bangun kalian berdua!" Kyuhyun mengambil semua pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian menghajarkannya dengan brutal pada kepala Yesung satu-persatu.

"Hyundeul! Irreonna!" teriak Kyuhyun sadis di depan wajah mereka berdua. Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali bergeliat malas, kemudian saling mengeratkan rengkuhan mereka.

Samar-samar Yesung mengangkat kelopak matanya dan bergumam kecil. Kyuhyun kembali berdecak.

"Hey! Kalian apa kalian berdua memiliki otak yang beroprasi dengan baik? Apa kelukuan kalian berdua ini pantas hah? Bagaimana jika Sungmin melihat kalian dalam posisi seperti ini? Kalian akan menodai fikiran polosnya! Eh-?"

'Aku juga.' Batin Kyuhyun tersentak.

'Sudahlah.' Batinnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook Hyung! Bukankah aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian?" Ujar Kyuhyun menambahkan. Yesung hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan jengah.

"Chagiya apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ryeowook menggeliat lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Dinginh.." Gumam Ryeowook samar. Yesung mengangguk kemudian mengangkat Ryeowook kedalam gendongannya, ia juga mengeratkan selimut yang tengah membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Arrayo, kita pindah kedalam kamar." Ujar Yesung sambil melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya selamat tidur Kyu." Tambah Yesung lagi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang tertelan pintu. Kyuhyun terperangah, bagaimana bias mereka berdua tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedari sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu?

"Ck, sebenarnya aku ini menampung sepasang mahkluk dari planet mana sih?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian menghela nafas dalam. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih mengabaikan mereka dan pakaian yang masih berserakan di sekeliling sofanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

_**~JOY and JOYer~**_

Hari terus berganti hari, puataran bumi pada rotasinya tersu menerus mengurangi intensitas waktu kebersamanaan Yesung dan Ryeowook di rumah Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang ramai seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke kantor dengan Sungmin yang merecokinya dengan segala ulah yang ia buat.

Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda, kehebohan yang Sungmin buat tidak seperti pada hari-hari biasanya, ia benar-benar membuat semua orang kerepotapan dengan tingkahnya di pagi itu.

"Shirreo! Andwae! Shirreo! Yeye jussi itu sering nakal pada Minnie! Jadi sebagai gantinya Yeye Jussi harus tetap disini dan menemani Minnie." Sungmin menggeliat resah dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, mata rubahnya tak henti sedikitpun memandang tajam pada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang akan kembali ke tempat mereka dan meninggalkannya.

"Hey, hey, Baby~ dengar Daddy.." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengangkat dagu Sang aegya agar menatap lurus kearahnya. Namun sekali lagi Sungmin menggelengkan wajahnya dan menolak Kyuhyun. Daddy-nya hanya dapat menhela nafas jengah. Ini sudah hampir siang dan ia belum bias meninggalkan Sungmin jika anaknya seperti ini, dan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus mengambil libur untuk hari ini.

"Shirreo Daddy~" Foxy bening bulat itu tengah berkaca seakan terlapisi liquid bening didalamnya yang akan engan mudah terjatuh kapan saja.

"Hey, kau begitu menyayangi Ahjussi ya?" Ujar Yesung dengan cengiran khasnya, Ryeowook memberikan cubitan mesra di pinggang Suaminya.

"Hey, BabyMinnie~ Jumma akan kembali yaksok. Jumma hanya ingin mengurus surat perpindahan dan lainnya lalu setelah itu Jumma akan kembali. Jumma yaksokhae~?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus sayang kening indah Sungmin yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Shirreo~" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya hampir menyerah.

"Hah.. kenapa sekeras kepala nya itu benar-benar mirip dengan Minho sih?" Gumam Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang, Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dua kali lipat. Pandangannya sedikit samar dan menerawang. _Nama itu…_

_._

**TBC**

**Annyeong, Jeosonghamnida atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Tapi ini benar-benar bukan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Beberapa hari yang lalu FF ini sudah selesai saya ketik namun karena kebodohan seseorang file itu terhapus, jadi semalam saya terpaksa ke warnet lagi dengan pegangan alur yang sudah blur. Ditambah di buru waktu, saya hanya main 90 menit di warnet. Dan saya sama sekali tidak mengedit lagi ini semua. Dan setelah saya lihat, saya benar-benar kecewa dengan hasilnya, saya fikir FF sampah seperti ini hanya akan menyebar bau busuk di FFn, jadi saya dengan berat hati menghapusnya dan berencana mengedit ulang. Dan ini saya publish kembali hari ini.  
Gamsha untuk Elice Lie yang membantu saya, sekali lagi kamsha untuk semuanya.**

**Last, Review Please!**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Lovely Daddy!

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hang geng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (GS), Choi Minho as Cho Minho, Lee Taemin

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya

.

Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar batang remote televisi yang digenggamnya, memencet satu persatu angka yang ada, dan memindahkannya dari satu channel ke channel lainnya. Pandangan Namja yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengahnya itu seolah mengabur. Satu-satu fokus tatapannya seolah berpencar ke segala arah.

Namun tatkala demikian, tangan besarnya yang terbebas tak hentinya membelai surai lembut Sang Aegya. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tertidur dengan berbantalkan paha Kyuhyun dalam acara menonton Tv nya.

Namun entah kelelahan menangis atau apa, tak seperti biasanya ia malah tertidur saat ini. Bahkan acara kartun kesukaannya pun ia lewatkan. Samar-samar suara isakan kecil masih senantiasa terdengar, dan Kyuhyun lantas segera mengelus sayang punggung Anaknya untuk menenangkan.

"Kau sangat menyayangi mereka rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senantiasa mengulas senyum lembutnya. Namja Brunette itu hafal betul bagaimana rumitnya proses membujuk Sungmin agar membiarkan Yesung dan Ryeowook menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sungmin terus menangis kencang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Membuat Ryeowook pun ikut melukiskan wajah sedihnya yang hampir menangis. Yesung dan Ryeowook terpaksa kembali mendudukan tubuh mereka di atas Sofa dan menunda keberangkatan mereka sampai Sungmin kembali tenang.

Hampir Dua jam mereka terduduk dan terdiam memandang Sungmin yang masih senantiasa terseguk dalam benaman dada Kyuhyun. Semakin lama semakin jengah, akhirnya Yesung berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Sungmin -dan Kyuhyun- di sofa lainnya.

_"Hey, bocah. Jika kau tak percaya kami akan kembali. Kau boleh pegang Kura-kura ku dan semua barangku. Bagaimana?"_

Yah, seperti itulah sedikit banyaknya penawaran yang Yesung buat dengan Sungmin, hingga Bocah manis itu bersedia mengangguk setuju walaupun dengan wajah masam dan berlukiskan gesture wajah yang merengut.

"Kkk, Kura-kura mu bisa mati kalau begitu Hyung." Kekehan halus terdengar dari empunya saat ia melihat Seekor kura-kura bernama Dangkkomma itu terlihat berenang gusar keatas dan kebawah di dalam sebuah kotak aquarium kecil yang tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun mencium kecil kening Anaknya, lalu menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Hahhh.." helaan nafas itu terdengar dalam, Kyuhyun melemparkan remote televisi yang sedari tadi ia genggam kesembarang arah. Tangannya yang kosong berganti mengurut pelan keningnya.

"Minho..." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi hampir tak terdengar.

"Hyung merindukanmu Dongsaeng-ah."

.

_"Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan mempermalukanku!" Seorang Namja paruh baya dengan posture tubuh sedang memandang nyalang kedua Orang anaknya yang tengah bersimpuh di kakinya._

_"Appa aku mohon.. Aku tidak mencintainya, Dia adalah kekasih Minho Appa." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai, kalimat yang dengan susah payah ia lontarkan dengan suara bergetar hanya membuahkan sebuah dengusan kecil dari Sang Appa._

_"Cho Minho! Jadi kau yang memprofokasi hyung mu agar membantah pada Appa?!" Tuan Cho mengangkat tubuh anak bungsunya itu dengan paksa dan melayangkan tatapan yang begitu nyalang. Minho hanya tertunduk dalam kediamannya._

_"Tidak Appa! Ini salahmu! Apa kau tidak mempunyai hati sampai tega melukai anak mu sendiri? Taemin adalah kekasih Minho Appa!" Kyuhyun ikut mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri untuk membela Sang adik, Ia buang semua rasa hormat dan takutnya yang selama ini ia jaga baik-baik untuk Appa-nya. Ia akan melakukan apapun itu jika sudah menyangkut adik yang sangat ia sayangi ini._

_"Tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan kau menjadi lancang saat berbicara padaku?!"_

_"Yeobo sudahlah.."_

_"Diam kau Kim Heechul! Jangan mencoba untuk membela anak-anak kurang ajar ini!" Heechul membeku dalam tangisnya, sebelumnya tak pernah sedikitpun Hankyung-Suaminya, membentaknya hingga seperti itu._

_"Appa! Kenapa kau membentak Umma!?" Minho sepecat kilat menghampiri Ummanya saat ia melihat Heechul terperangah tak percaya dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Hankyung mendesah frustasi._

_"Sekali ku bilang tidak, maka selamanya tetap tidak!"_

_"Appa! Kenapa kau selalu egois?!"_

_"Appa kau benar-benar tak menyayangiku." Minho memandang Hankyung dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya._

_"Minho! Appa! Kau tak bisa seperti ini Appa!"_

.

"Min! Appa!"

"Daddy~"

"Minho! Kembali! Appa!"

"Daddy.."

"Minho-"

"DADDY! Hiks irreonna.." Kyuhyun membuka paksa kedua kelopak matanya saat dengan samar ia mendengar isakan Sungmin. Nafasnya tersenggal, dan seakan terpisah satu satu.

"Hiks.." Kyuhyun lebih memfokuskan pendengarannya, sesuatu seakan dengan cepat menelusup pada ingatannya, dan dengan kecepatan mengejutkan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Ming! Astaga wae baby?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ia melihat Sungmin terduduk di pangkuannya dan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Kotak Aquarium kecil berisi kura-kura milik Yesung itupun telah tergeletak pasrah dilantai dengan airnya yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Hey, Baby waeyo~" Kyuhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sebelumnya kemudian mengelus sayang punggung sempit Sungmin.

"Hiks, Daddy tadi tidur~" Suara Sungmin terdengar samar karena teredam oleh dada Kyuhyun.

"Nde?"

"Lalu Daddy menangis dan berteriak, hiks Minnie takut~"

"Ssssth, Daddy gwaenchana. Uljimayo Baby." Kyuhyun mengangkat Dagu Sungmin agar memandangnya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir mungil itu.

"Daddy hanya bermimpi." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Daddy tidak boleh menangis lagi arrachi?" Masih dengan wajah sendunya Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Jemari mungil nan lentiknya dengan sayang menghapus sedikit-demi sedikit titik-titik embun basah yang mengotori pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Dad?"

"Nde?"

"Cium Minnie." Kyuhyun memandang lekat foxy bening berbentuk rubah itu. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Saranghae." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat kemudian menempelkan tautan keduanya. Kyuhyun memagut pelan belahan semanis delimma yang bertaut dengan bibirnya. Menghisapnya begitu dalam dan memberikannya banyak lumatan-lumatan hangat.

"Nghm~" Sungmin melenguh paksa saat tangan besar Kyuhyun merayap masuk kedalam piyama yang masih ia pakai sejak semalam.

"Agh, Dadhh~" kali ini Bocah manis itu melenguh pasrah saat Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam senggamanya yang sempit. Dengan lihai lidah basah itu terus bergerak liar kesana kemari didalam mulut Sungmin, menyapa sudut-sudut sempit yang sulit terjangkau, dan membelai titik-titik kejut yang sanggup membuatnya mendesah.

"Anghh~" Sungmin meremas kerah kemeja Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun semakin liar mengerjai dadanya. Sedikit mencubit, meremas dan memilin ujung nipple mungilnya.

"Dadhh~ aghh!" Sungmim di buat semakin gila saat Kyuhyun menghisap mulutnya dengan brutal. Seakan tengah menyedot seluruh cairan yang ada dalam senggamanya hingga kering. Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin menggeliat resah, pasokan udara dalam paru-nya kian menipis dan tak jua terisi. Dengan enggan ia menepuk kencang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Dadmhf! Ah! Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan putranya. Wajah yang memerah padam, mata bening yang sedikit berkaca dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak dan memerah.

_Panas dan manis disaat yang bersamaan._ Batin Kyuhyun bersuara dalam hati.

"Daddy, hhh.. kenapa sih selalu mencuri nafas Minnie?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali memeluk erat Daddy nya membuat Sang empu terpaksa terkekeh geli di buatnya.

"Baby kau tak lapar? Kau belum makan apa pun sejak tadi pagi." Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menatap Daddy nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ini sudah siang? Eh? Kenapa Daddy tidak berangkat kerja?" Mata bening rubah itu membulat lucu saat ia melihat detail pakaian yang tengah Daddy-nya kenakan saat ini adalah pakaian kantor.

"Hey, bocah nakal. Bukankah kau mengamuk hebat tadi pagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengah pura-pura kesal, sambil menoyor kening Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menepuk kening dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Minnie lupa." Gumam Sungmin bersungut imut. Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kedipan matanya, kemudian mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Omona Daddy! Ddangkkoma!" Sungmin bergegas turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun setelah ia menemukan Kura-kura itu tengah berkedip pelan di dalam kotak aquarium kecil yang terbalik dan tak lagi terisi air.

"Aish, kura-kura nakal. Kenapa malah lompat kemari? Kalau Yeye jussi tahu aku bisa dimarahinya. Jadi jangan nakal agar Yeye Jussi dan Wookkie jumma bisa kembali kemari arrachi?" Kyuhyun tergelak pelan melihat anaknya yang polos itu berinteraksi dengan jelmaan Yesung yang lain –menurutnya.

"Baby~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengerjabkan matanya.

"Waeyo Dad?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Yesung ahjussi dan Ryeowook ahjumma ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Senyum manisnya, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Nde, Daddy."

"Jadi Daddy dilupakan?" Gurau Kyuhyun meledek Sungmin. Anaknya itu tersentak kemudian melemparkan kembali kotak yang tengah dipegangnya kesembarang arah.

"Yah! Daddy! Minnie cinta Daddy! Daddy bilang Cinta dan sayang itu berbeda?!" Sungmin mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk bertumpu di badan sofa, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras pads tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Agh! Baby!" Erang Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Habis.." gerutu Sungmin sebal.

"Arra, Daddy hanya bercanda, Cha kita harus sarapan dan mandi."

"Eih? Daddy belum mandi?" Tanya Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun mengulas sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

"Ahni Daddy akan memandikanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun jahil sambil menggigit kecil bibir Sungmin.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah terduduk di meja makan mereka. Setelah sedikit bermain di kamar mandi akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun keluar dengan aura yang lebih segar.

Sungmin yang tetap dengan sifat manjanya terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah sereal yang Kyuhyun suapkan untuknya. Bocah manis itu mengenakan celana selutut berwarna coklat dan kaus putih berlengan pendek. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan mengikat rambut depan anaknya setelah bocah itu selesai mandi.

"Daddy, kenyang~" Sungmin membungkam rapat kedua bibirnya saat Kyuhyun kembali menyendokkan sereal rasa coklat berkuah susu vanilla itu.

"Tidak ada alasan, kau baru memakan beberapa suap tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun tak menerima penolakan. Namun Sungmin tetap menggeleng kekeuh.

"Ayolah Min~"

"Daddy kapan Wookie ahjumma kemari lagi?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tahu Sungmin tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tak mau memakan lagi sarapannya.

"Min."

"Daddy~"

"Ck, arraseo. Mungkin minggu depan."

"Eih minggu depan?" Ujar Sungmin kaget, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas-malasan.

"Daddy memang mereka kemana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Jepang."

"Omona! Kenapa jauh sekali Dad?"

"Hum.. mereka sedang mengurus surat perpindahan rumah dan pekerjaan mereka untuk menetap di korea." Dengan jahil Kyuhyun menggigit dan menjilat hidung bangir Sungmin.

"Aish! Daddy geumanhae~" Tolak Sungmin sambil menjauhkan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungil nya.

"Arra, kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu."

"Amogo Dad!" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya risau. Sungmin harus makan! Dan harus menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Apapun dan bagaimanapun yang terjadi! Yah, mungkin seperti itulah prinsip seorang Ayah yang samasekali tak ingin melihat anak nya sakit ataupun kekurangan gizi.

"Hey, Baby." Seolah mendapatkan wahyu dari Tuhan, sebuah benda bulat kecil yang bersinar secara virtual menyembul dari dalam kepala Kyuhyun.

"BabyMinnie~"

"Shirreo dad."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat cepat. Sungmin yang seolah hanya mendengar samar kini hanya mampu membalikan tubuhnya dan mengerjap memandang Kyuhyun.

"Lotte world?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum miringnya, dan mengangguk pasti hingga keningnya sedikit bertabrakan dengan kening Sungmin.

"Daddy Jeongmal?! Jeongmal?!" Sungmin berbinar cerah seketika dibuatnya, dengan semangat ia terus menggoyangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

"Hum.. asal kau mau menghabiskan sarapanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin merengut imut.

"Yah, Daddy~"

"Dua pilihan, makan sarapanmu dan kita akan pergi ke Lotte World. Atau tinggalkan sarapanmu dan kita akan dirumah seharian?" Ucap Kyuhyun final. Sungmin semakin mengeruhkan aura wajahnya kemudian dengan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas Sungmin membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Kyuhyun sambil terus bersungut dalam hati.

"Anak pintar." Ujar Kyuhyun cengengesan sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Daddy pabbo!" Sungut Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kkk, arraseo."

**~KyuMin~**

"Hyung." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung yang tengah bertengger manis di pahanya.

"Nde?" Yesung masih melemaskan tubuhnya agar bersandar di kursi empuk dalam pesawat yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

"Jangan pervert disini." Kesal Ryeowook setengah berbisik. Yesung mengulum senyum masih dengan memejamkan matanya ia kembali merayapi paha dalam Ryeowook.

"Hyung~" rengek Ryeowook tak tahan melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Yesung membuka matanya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Yesung seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ryeowook melukiskan satu senyum lembut kemudian menyamankan posisinya.

"Hyung?"

"Nde?"

"Aku merindukan Sungmin." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sedikit mendayu. Yesung kembali terkekeh. Masih dengan memejamkan matanya Namja baritone itu mengecup sayang kening Ryeowook.

"Aku juga."

"Hyung."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita tinggal diperumahan dekat tempat tinggal Kyuhyun."

"Arraseo."

"Hyung?"

"Waetto?"

"Saranghae~"

"Kk, Nado saranghae."

.

"Daddy! Ayo main ituuuu." Matahari terik yang menyengat, seolah tak menumbangkan semangat Sungmin untuk terus menggeret tubuh Kyuhyun kesana kemari. Dengan riangnya Sungmin terus mengajak Kyuhyun menaiki berbagai wahana yang cukup menyeramkan –menurut Kyuhyun.

Bahkan beberapa mainan yang tak memeperbolehkan bocah sepertinya untuk ikut menaikinya. Kendati demikian Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui detail sifat Anaknya itu. Ya, Sungmin kembali merajuk dan mengamuk di tengah keramaian. Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus dibuat kerepotan oleh Sungmin.

Bukan salah Sungmin sepenuhnya sebenarnya jika ia menjadi sangat manja dan seluruh keinginannya harus selalu di penuhi seperti ini. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu memanjakannya. Hingga ia telah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Baby-ya, Daddy lelah." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terengah.

"Jiman, Dad~" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, bocah itu sebenarnya masih belum puas bermain ini itu dengan Daddy-nya. Namun ketika melihat Daddy-nya itu sudah kepayahan akhirnya Sungmin kembali menyeret Kyuhyun untuk mendudukan dirinya pada salah bangku taman yang terletak disana.

Lengkungan merah Kyuhyun terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum, Namja brunette itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya.

"Daddy ingin minum?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir karena melihat Daddy-nya yang begitu kelelahan. Masih dengan senyumnya, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ahni, Daddy tak apa baby."

"Jinjaya? Tapi Daddy lemas begitu?" Imbuh Sungmin sebal.

"Kkk, Daddy sudah tak apa. Bukankah kau ingin main? Cha." Ujar Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lalu menahan lengan Kyuhyun hingga sang empunya terpaksa berbalik.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya hingga helai-helai surai hitamnya melenggok kesana kemari.

"Daddy temani Minnie main disini saja." Ujar Sungmin sambil ikut menurunkan tubuhnya dari bangku taman yang tengah ia duduki. Bocah manis itu mengambil setangkai ranting yang tergeletak di tanah kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"BabyMinnie, kau ingin main apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Sungmin. Tangan besarnya menepuk sayang puncak kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Minnie, juga sudah bisa menulis Dad. Waktu Daddy membayar ahjumma-ahjumma nakal yang suka mendekati Daddy itu untuk mengajari Minnie. Minnie kan pintar." Sungmin menggerakan tangkai kering berwarna coklat ditangannya itu dengan lambat, perlahan goresan goresan yang awalnya terlihat abstrak kini membentuk satu persatu huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama.

'Cho Sungmin.' Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tulisan anaknya yang masih terlihat berantakan itu.

"Baby kau harus sekolah Chagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merebut tangkai kering yang Sungmin pegang. Sungmin kembali merengut.

"Shirreo Dad, Minnie tidak suka orang-orang itu." Imbuh Sungmin sedikit sendu. Sungmin memang pernah Kyuhyun masukan kedalam Taman kanak-kanak saat ia berumur 5 tahun waktu itu. Tapi baru saja bertahan dua hari Sungmin bersekolah, bocah itu sudah kembali mogok dan tak mau berangkat ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun tahu, ia sering memperhatikan, jika Sungmin selalu di olok-olok teman sebayanya karena tidak mempunyai Ibu. Sungmin juga sering sekali di ledek teman sekolahnya perihal wajahnya yang kelewat cantik untuk ukuran Seorang Namja, karena itulah Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi jika Sungmin begitu anti dengan bangunan yang penuh dengan ilmu itu, ya Sekolah.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu mulai besok kau ikut Daddy saja bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin, Namja tampan itu berbicara tanpa sedikitpun melirik Sungmin. Pandangannya sibuk menerawang pada goresan-goresan di tanah yang tengah ia buat.

"Eoddiga?"

"Hm? Ke kantor." Jawab Kyuhyun tetap menunduk. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengerjab imut.

"Uhm, apa Tuan botak menyebalkan itu masih ada?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, kemudian beralih memandang Sungmin.

"Tuan Botak menyebalkan?"

"Nde, yang suka marah pada Daddy itu. Minnie benci orang itu." Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya imut, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan coretan-coretan yang ia buat.

"Ah, maksudmu Lee Sooman sajangnim?" Kyuhyun yang semula mengernyitkan keninganya untuk menerka kini sibuk tergelak pelan.

"Minnie benci orang itu Dad, menyebalkan-eih? Daddy?" Sungmin yang semula sibuk menggerutu ditemani suara samar gelak tawa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat hasil coretan asal Daddy nya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Min tambah Min sama dengan Min? Maksudnya Dad?" Ujar Sungmin dengan perlahan mengeja coretan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, namun tak lama ia menghela nafasnya, bahkan ia tak sadar telah membuat itu semua. Fikirannya tadi tengah melayang entah kemana.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Min itu Sungminkan? Lalu dua Min lainnya itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya yang menyiratkan rasa keingin tahuan. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa bungkam seribu bahasa seketika.

.

**TBC**

**Maafkan jika chapter kemarin itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan, saya tahu ff ini masih SANGAT BANYAK mempunyai kekurangan hingga para siders yang menumpuk itu malas untuk sekedar menyampaikan pendapatnya.**

**Tak apa, saya mengerti. Itu tanda nya saya harus lebih berusaha bukan untuk memberikan yang terbaik bukan?**

**Uhm… dan untuk pertanyaan tentang siapa yang terduga(?) dan apa yang di duga(?) itu nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya sesuai alur ya xD**

**Baiklah untuk saat ini hanya itu saja, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti dan mereview ff sampah ini dari awal.**

**Maaf jika memang belum bias menyebut kalian satu-satu.**

**Tapi seperti biasa, saya hafal nama-nama kalian.**

**Last, Review please!**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Lovely Daddy!**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hang geng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (GS), Choi Minho as Cho Minho, Lee Taemin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

.

**Flashback**

Keheningan malam yang terlewati oleh laju mobil hitam itu tak membuat penghuninya ikut terdiam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan saling bergurau dan mengurai tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Hey, Min. Kau lihat ekspresi penjaga kasir tadi?"

"_Nde_?"

Kedua sosok yang merasa terpanggil dihadapannya sontak menoleh dan menyahut bersamaan. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Yah, _hyung_! Bisakah kau memanggil nama kami secara lengkap?!" Dumal seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengemudikan laju mobil itu, yeoja disampingnya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, _Oppa_. Kau selalu membuat kami kebingungan." _Yeoja_ manis yang tengah sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya itu menoleh, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja nama kalian itu." Ujar Kyuhyun geli. Namja tampan itu menelusupkan tangannya pada kantung celana, kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel darisana.

"Hey, Min." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi. Membuat Minho memutar bolamatanya malas didepan sana.

"Kau ingin kuturunkan disini _Hyung?_" Ujar Minho sedikit sinis. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku memanggil Taemin." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya pertanda ia mengalah, kendati demikian ucapan Kyuhyun barusan malah berbuahkan sebuah kerutan di kening Sang _Dongsaeng_.

"_Naega_?" Taemin melongokan kembali kepalanya kebelakang lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap imut. Minho harus rela menahan kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang ia tengah mengemudikan mobil. Jika tidak, entahlah bagaimana nasib Taemin saat ini.

"_Nde_." Kyuhyun kembali mengantungkan ponselnya, kemudian beralih memandang Taemin.

"Apa kau mencintai Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Keheningan seketika mengiringi deru nafas mereka yang hampir tak terdengar. Minho menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari kaca di atasnya.

Guratan itu begitu seolah penuh misteri. Minho bahkan tak dapat membaca arti dari ekspresi Hyung nya itu.

"_Hyung_.." Minho menggigit kecil bibirnya, melirih dan memanggil _Hyung_-nya mencoba memecah keheningan.

"_Wae_ Min? Aku hanya bertanya. Dan kau belum menjawabku Taeminnie."

Taemin tertunduk. Kembali mengalihkan posisinya kearah depan kemudian terlihat menerawang dan memandang kesunyian didepannya.

"Tidak.." lirihannya bahkan tak sanggup mengalahkan deru mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Kedua lelaki lainnya terdiam. Minho bahkan menurunkan laju kecepatannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, semua orang tahu.. jika aku tak mencintai Minho.." Lirihan kata yang merangkai sebuah kalimat itu kembali terhenti. Minho menatap tak percaya pada Taemin yang masih tertunduk dalam, lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Maksudmu Min?" Tanya Minho menuntut kejelasan. Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dalam kediaman, obisidannya yang tajam menelisik dengan jelas getaran kecil yang tercipta di pundak Taemin.

"Aku.. tidak mencintaimu Oppa. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Aku bahkan sangat.. sangat.. mencintaimu."

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu setetes liquid bening meluncur dipipinya. Keduanya saling memandang, seolah menyiratkan kasih sayang tak kasat mata darisana.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Lantunan suara bass Kyuhyun yang mengalun memecah tatapan keduanya. Sejenak Taemin memandang Kyuhyun, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah depan.

"Kau tahu aku menyusahkan Oppa.." Taemin meraih sebuah boneka yang tergantung pada kaca mobil lalu memainkannya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Aku hanya seorang wanita lemah, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati." Taemin mengurai tawa pahit saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Tidak akan ada yang sudi untuk mendampingiku.."

"Lee Taemin!" Taemin mengalihkan tatapannya memandang Minho yang tengah menatap nyalang padanya. Satu senyum lembut terurai, Taemin mengangkat pelan tangannya kemudian membelai pipi Minho dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu _Oppa_." Lelehan hangat terus mengotori pipinya. Minho menghapus pelan genangan air disudut mata kanan Taemin.

"Aku tahu.."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar interaksi dua manusia dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil yang tengah ia kendarai.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itu aku menerima perjodohan ini-"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku!"

"Hentikan Cho Minho! Biarkan Taemin bicara." Minho memandang Kyuhyun tak setuju, namun melihat aura wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu serius akhirnya Minho pun hanya berani membungkam mulutnya.

"Han_-jussi_ bilang, Kyuhyun-_oppa_ tidak menyukai wanita dan Han-_jussi_ tidak menyetujui itu."

"Akhirnya, Han-_jussi_ menemui _Appa_ dan mengatakan jika Aku harus dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun-_Oppa_."

"Tapi mengapa harus kau?!" Taemin tersenyum lembut memandan Minho yang menyela ucapannya.

"Han-_Jussi_ bilang, itu karena aku sebentar lagi akan mati." Taemin masih senantiasa bertahan dengan senyum mirisnya, ia memandang Minho yang tengah terperangah tak percaya dan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan aura datarnya secara bergantian.

"Kenapa Appa bisa berkata sekejam itu?!" Minho mengalihkan tatapan kesalnya kedepan dan memukul stir mobil dengan berang.

"Hentikkan _Oppa_, Han-_jussi_ memang benar." Pandangannya teralih kembali kedepan. Bahu indah yeoja cantik itu kembali bergetar dengan pelan.

"Han-_jussi_ mengatakan padaku, bahwa masa depan Minho-_Oppa_ masih panjang. Dan hidup Minho-_oppa_ akan sia-sia jika menikah denganku, yang mungkin dalam hitungan bulan ini akan mati. Hiks.." Taemin menutup wajahnya, getaran memilukan di pundaknya terlihat semakin hebat.

"Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun-_oppa_ tidak menyukai wanita. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika suatu hari nanti aku akan mati, asalkan Kyuhyun-_oppa_ sudah mempunyai keturunan, itu tak jadi masalah." Minho memandang tubuh yang tengah bergetar hebat itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apakah _Appa_-mu mengetahui ucapan busuk _Appa_-ku itu?"

Hening..

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, Taemin masih senantiasa tergugu dan terisak menumpahkan segala kepedihan dihatinya. Minho menggeram pelan.

"Cepat katakan padaku Lee Taemin! Jangan hanya diam saja!" Minho menarik paksa tubuh Taemin. Kemudian mencengkram erat pundaknya agar berbalik menatapnya.

"Hiks.. _ahni_, Han-_jussi_ hanya mengatakan bagian itu padaku, dan setelah aku fikirkan kembali. Itu semua memang benar."

"Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena perkara itu? Mengapa kau bisa sekejam itu Min-ah!"

"Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Aku hanya tak ingin masa depanmu terbuang hanya karena wanita lemah sepertiku! Hiks"

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar pertengkarang kedua insan dihadapannya. Benar, di telaah dari sisi manapun juga semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang Gay. Ayahnya yang sangat mementingkan kehormatan itu tak akan melakukan hal sekejam ini. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar menyela dua teriakan yang masih saling menyahut.

Namja tampan itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sendu atap mobil dengan fikiran yang sudah tak lagi ditempatnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela, kemudian beranjak membuka pintu dan beringsut turun dari sana, meninggalkan Taemin dan Minho hanya berdua.

Satu langkah, dua langkah.. tapakan itu benar-benar mengalun pelan. Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan beralih melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan mobil Taksi yang tak sengaja melaju kearahnya.

"Anda berniat pergi kemana Tuan?" Tanya supir taksi itu dengan sopan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan menjawab singkat.

"Kerumahku." Kernyitan heran terlihat pada kening supir taksi itu.

"Tapi rumah anda dimana Tuan?"

"Sudah jalan saja."

"Ba-baiklah."

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Minggu dengan minggu pun kembali berjumpa. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi berniat menyapa Minho, tak lagi menjadi Hyung yang menyenangkan bagi adiknya. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang begitu hormat pada berubah menjadi begitu pendiam.

Malam ini keluarga Lee datang kerumahnya. Kejadian yang sudah pasti hanya ada kecanggungan yang mengisinya. Kyuhyun melipat kakinya dan duduk tenang ditempatnya, disisi kirinya Minho tengah menunduk menyembunyikan pandangannya yang sendu. Lirikannya menelisik kearah lain, melirik Taemin tengah bergurau dengan Ibunya yang begitu terpaksa, Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri dalam hati melihatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Semua sudah beres?" Lantunan suara bass itu terdengar. Kyuhyun menatap Youngwoon yang tengah bergurau kecil sambil menanyakan perihal persiapan pernikahannya dengan Taemin. Tawanya begitu lepas, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

_'Heuh! Jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya tak mungkin dia bisa tertawa seperti itu.'_

"Tentu saja, bukankah sebelum ini kita sudah merencanakan pernikahan Minho dan Taemin? Tapi karena mereka bilang mereka tidak saling menyukai, akhirnya kita malah mempersiapkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Hahaha."

Lirikan tajam sontak saja terlihat. Ketiga manusia itu memandang sinis Hankyung yang tengah menjalankan sandiwaranya. Ya, Taemin memang dipaksa Hankyung untuk mengaku tidak mencintai Minho di depan Ayahnya. Hingga perjodohan yang semula diperuntukkan untuk Minho dan Taemin itu dibatalkan.

"Benarkah itu Taemin? Bukankah kau dan Minho sudah mengenal lama, dan juga sangat dekat?" Kyuhyun mengangkat suaranya, namja tampan itu memandang kedepan dengan begitu dingin. Taemin menggigit bibirnya dan melirik Minho yang tengah menatapnya dengan ragu.

"A-ah, Oppa bisa saja haha." Kyuhyun berdecih pelan kala lirihan gugup yang tersendat itu tak memuaskannya. Kendati demikian pengendalian wajahnya cukup terlatih untuk tak menunjukkan emosinya.

"_Wae_? Bukankah aku benar? Iyakan Minho?" Bagai permainan melempar bola Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Minho saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Taemin.

"Yah, kau benar Hyung." Jawab Minho sedikit berpura-pura acuh. Hankyung yang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan putranya itupun seedikit menggeram samar.

"Ah, baiklah.. kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita makan malam sekarang?" Potong Hankyung segera sebelum semuanya kacau dan tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan. Ajakan itu diamini anggukan setuju oleh Youngwoon dan decihan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benar, ayo lagipula aku sudah lapar." Gurau Youngwoon memecah suasana yang semula sejenak hening, hingga kini terisi uraian tawa dari Hankyung, Heechul, dan Leeteuk.

.

Minho adalah teman bermain Taemin sejak kecil. Keduanya begitu dekat, bahkan perbedaan gender pun tak membuat mereka berjauhan saat dewasa. Hankyung dan Youngwonpun adalah teman dekat, mereka pernah menimba ilmu di perguruan tinggi bersama, dan hubungan baik keduanya bertahan hingga saat ini.

Hankyung adalah sosok pria yang ramah, namun sangat gila akan kehormatan dan begitu mementingkan nama baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Youngwoon yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat keluarganya bahagia sekalipun itu akan memcoreng harga dirinya.

Taemin adalah putri semata wayang dari Youngwoon dan Leeteuk, dia terlahir dengan keadaan fisik yang begitu lemah. Dan saat dia beranjak dewasa, sesuatu baru dapat terdeteksi dari tubuhnya. Ya, penyakit mematikan_, Leukemia_. Berbagai macam penderitaan itu menghampiri Taemin, dimulai dengan munculnya gejala-gejala yang yang sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Sampai dengan siksaan batin karena olokan teman-teman sebayanya. Namun Taemin adalah sosok wanita yang tegar, terlebih selalu ada Minho disisinya yang selalu senantiasa memberikannya semangat. Hingga ia tetap kuat untuk bertahan sampai sekarang.

Hankyung yang melihat itupun menjadi sedikit iba karenanya, dan melihat keakraban Minho dan Taemin yang terlihat begitu dekat Hankyung pun berencana menjodohkan keduanya. Semua keluarga dari kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya dengan anggukan bahagia.

Akan tetapi sesuatu yang ia dengar dari balik pintu kamar anaknya itu seolah membuatnya tersambar petir.

_"Hyung kapan kau menikah?"_

_"Entahlah, kau tahu aku tak menyukai wanita."_

_"Haha, kalau begitu menikah saja dengan pria."_

_"Yah! Pabbo Appa bisa membunuhku nanti!"_

_"Kalau begitu pelankan suaramu Hyung."_

Sesuatu seolah melukai harga dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang selama ini ia banggakan, bagaimana bisa mempermalukannya seperti ini? Tangannya mengepal erat, tinggi hati, harga diri, dan kehormatan seolah tengah merasuki dirinya.

"Kau harus segera menikah Cho Kyuhyun, ya setidaknya kau harus memiliki keturunan agar tak mempermalukanku." Bisik Hankyung samar pada daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan sejurus berikutnya pria itu pun segera berlalu darisana.

.

Keanggunan mentari senja yang begitu tenang seolah terecoki oleh bisikan-bisikan yang cukup memekakan. Kyuhyun duduk tercenung dalam diamnya, memandang sendu Minho yang tengah menyambut para tamu undangan yang berdatangan.

Hey, bukankah seharusnya itu adalah tugas dari pengantin yang akan menikah? Sejurus fikiran itu melintas di benaknya, namun tak lama batinnya kembali menyahut.

'Memang seharusnya dia yang menikah_kan_?.' Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya.

Dentangan lonceng berdentang kencang, menandakan waktu yang tak ditunggunya kian bertambah. 'Pukul Tujuh malam.' Batin Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Cho Kyuhyun cepatlah kemari, kau harus menunggu Taemin di altar." Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, _namja_ itu menganggukan sedikit kepalanya kemudian beringsut mendekat dengan tapakan dingin di kakinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak didepan sana, sejenak ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Taemin yang semula di dampingi oleh Youngwoon keatas altar. Wajah cantik itu terlukiskan aura sendu. Tatapan tajamnya menelisik dan mencuri pandang ke sisi kiri dengan ekor matanya, disana Minho terlihat menunduk, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping dari Lee Taemin. Bersedia mencintainya, bersedia melindunginya, dan menghormatinya sepanjang hidupmu?"

Seluruh penghuni disana sontak menghening, memandang intens kedua calon mempelai.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar samar dari Tubuh Hankyung, Kyuhyun mendengus kecil, kendati demikian wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun disana.

"Dan Lee Taemin_-ssi,_ bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bersedia mencintainya, dan senantiasa menghormatinya sepanjang hidupmu?"

Suasana yang semenjak semula memang hening kini semakin hening dengan Taemin yang tak juga melantunkan suaranya. Kernyitan heran terpampang jelas pada beberapa orang disana, termasuk itu Youngwoon dan Leeteuk.

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman kecil itu menyadarkan sang pastur yang tengah memandang heran pada Taemin, agar mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama.

"Lee Taemin_-ssi_? Bersediakah anda?" Taemin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, ia melirik Minho yang tengah menatapnya sendu sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam dan memandang datar kearah depan.

"Aku- a-aku.." Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sang Pastur.

"Aku bersedia." Lirih Taemin akhirnya mengakhiri seluruh pertanyaan yang semula orang-orang itu fikirkan. Sorak sorai tepuk tangan riuh sontak saja terdengar. Minho memandang dengan sakit hati keduanya kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Taemin, atas nama Tuhan yang agung dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri."

"Ciumlah pasangan kalian."

Kyuhyun melirik Minho yang kini berniat beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian beralih memegang kedua pundak indah Taemin. Keduanya memandang intens, kikisan jarak Kyuhyun biarkan terjadi dengan bibir Taemin.

Satu kecupan kecil ia berikan pada bibir yang menggugah itu. Kyuhyun menarik Taemin kedalam pelukanannya, kemudian berbisik.

_'Hanya sampai disini, aku berjanji.'_

.

.

Malam semakin larut, satu parsatu kerumunan berbalutkan gaun dan setelan mahal itu meninggalkan tempatnya. Kyuhyun dan Taemin sudah keluar dari gedung pesta itu dan beranjak menaiki mobil hitam mewah yang Hankyung hadiahkan untuk mereka. Kendati demikian, tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari benda besi itu maupun sang empu yang mengendarainya.

"_Oppa_.." Lirihan tenor itu memecah keheningan yang ada. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan Taemin mencoba untuk membangun suasana.

"_Nde_?"

"Mengapa kita tidak pergi?"

"Lima menit lagi." Taemin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, mereka menunggu? Akan tetapi menunggu siapa?

"Kita berangkat." Tak begitu lama mereka terdiam akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memecah keheningan. Derum suara mobil yang terdengar mewah itu menjadi tanda melajunya kotak besi yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

Sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka tempuh. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan melewati kerlipan lampu penerang malam. Perlahan kecepatannya berkurang, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement itu dengan cepat, lalu bergegas turun dan menarik Taemin untuk mengikutinya.

Ya, mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah bangunan hotel mewah berbintang yang ada di tengah pusat kota Seoul.

"_Oppa_, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Taemin heran karena Kyuhyun menariknya dan berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kemana? Kekamar tentu saja?"

"_Mwo-mworago_?"

"_Wae_?"

"_Ah-ahniya_." Kyuhyun menarik Taemin dengan tergesa. Pandangannya sibuk menelisik waktu dengan terus memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan bergegas ia segera menghampiri Receptionis dan mengambil kunci yang semula sudah keluarganya pesan.

_Drtt..drrtt_

Getaran dikantung celananya mengusik langkah Kyuhyun dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya.

"_Ye_, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"_Arraseo." _Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mengantungkan ponselnya saat langkahnya sudah mengantarkannya pada tempat yang ia tuju.

"_O-oppa.."_

"_Nde?"_

"Minho _oppa.."_

Kyuhyun yang semula tengah sibuk membuka kunci menolehkan pandangannya kesisi kanan. Obisidannya mendapati Minho yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Jadi, hanya karena ini kau memanggilku _hyung_?"

"Kau ingin memamerkan acara bulan madu mu?"

_**Cklek**_

Pintu telah berhasil terbuka. Kyuhyun segera menyeret Minho dan Taemin masuk kedalam.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menarik keduanya dan menghempaskan mereka agar terduduk di kasur.

"Cho Minho dan Cho Taemin. Sudah kubilang tadi adalah yang terakhir."

"Minho, dongsaeng-ah.. selamat menikmati malam pertama kalian."

Minho dan Taemin seketika membulatkan kedua matanya.

"_Oppa,_ apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai wanita Taemin-_ah_"

"Tapi _hyung-_"

"Sudahlah, Min. Berhenti saling menyakiti perasaan kalian seperti itu. Dengan begini semua akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan melemparkan kunci yang ia pegang pada Minho. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, suara Minho kembali menghentikannya.

"_Hyung.._"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih." Tawa Kyuhyun sontak terdengar samar.

"Apapun untukmu dongsaeng-ah."

Dan malam itupun berlalu, Kyuhyun menghilang selama dua hari berturut-turut dari pandangan keluarganya. Apa? Mencarinya? Tentu saja tidak. Yang mereka ketahui adalah saat itu Kyuhyun tengah menikmati bulan madu nya bersama Taemin.

.

Satu..dua..tiga bulan berlalu, Taemin dinyatakan tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan sepuluh minggu. Waktu terus berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Taemin kini hidup berdua dirumah yang sama. Senyum cerah selalu senantiasa menghias wajah orang tua mereka, terlebih Hankyung yang memang sangat menunggu kehadiran cucu pertamanya dari Kyuhyun. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang mereka ketahui.

Semenjak Taemin mengandung, Minho memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan meminta Appanya untuk menyewakannya Apartement yang dekat dengan Kampusnya agar memudahkannya dalam belajar. Mungkin itu memang termasuk dalam salah satu alasan yang Minho ucapkan, akan tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah ia menginginkan agar dia dapat dengan mudah dan bebas untuk mengunjungi Taemin dan calon anaknya di malam hari.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan selama beberapa bulan ini. Kyuhyun selalu tidur di kamar tamu, dan Minho akan di rumahnya untuk menemani Taemin dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya ada kekhawatiran besar disana, Taemin memiliki penyakit _Leukemia_ yang bersarang ditubuhnya, karena itupula selama masa kehamilannya Taemin harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Malam telah begitu larut, gemerisik riuh dedaunan menemani waktu dalam kesunyian. Malam ini Minho tak sempat menemani Taemin. Minho mengatakan, ia tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang besok harus segera ia kumpulkan.

Dalam kesendiriannya Taemin merintih kesakitan, pundak hingga pinggulnya terasa begitu ngilu, dan tanpa ia sadari beberapa bagian tubuhnya meninggalkan berkas yang membiru.

"Akh.." Satu lirihan memilukan mengalun lemah. Taemin terus menekan kencang perutnya yang seolah teraduk dan berputar. Cairan merah berbau karat itu meluncur cepat dari lubang pernafasannya. Seketika pening seolah menghantam kepalanya secara berkali-kali.

"_A-appo _akh!"

_**Prank**_

Sebuah gelas yang semula bertengger tenang diatas meja nakas itu pun terjatuh saat Taemin berniat untuk bangun. Bagiannya terpencar satu persatu diatas lantai. Kyuhyun yang memang sejak semula berniat untuk memeriksa Taemin pun terkejut dengan suara gelas berserakan itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan segera menghampiri Taemin.

"Astaga Minie, hidungmu berdarah." Kyuhyun segera beranjak menaiki kasur dan merengkuh Taemin kedalam pelukannya.

"_O-oppa.. ap-po _hhiks.." Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun semakin memuncak saat ia melihat segaris darah mengalir dan mengotori kaki hingga paha dalamnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sakunya dan mendial nomor telepon Minho.

"_Yeoboseo_!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh kepanikan, namun emosinya begitu memuncak saat ia tak mendengar sedikitpun jawaban dari line di sebrangnya.

"Yah! Cho Minho! Cepat jawab aku!"

_'...'_

"Aku tak suka kau membuat lelucon seperti ini! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus segera datang kerumah sakit yang berada disebelah kampusmu itu, Taemin kesakitan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir."

.

Hari yang begitu sibuk untuk Minho saat ini, belum rampung semua tugasnya yang dosen tua itu berikan. _Appa_-nya sudah menyuruhnya pulang dan membantunya menyalin beberapa berkas perusahaan yang belum sempat Hankyung buat.

Dan disinilah Minho sekarang, di dalam ruang kerja Appanya untuk membantu.

"Appa, bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi sebentar saja?" Minho yang semula tengah mengetik salinan dokumen perusahaan _Appa-_nya pun terpaksa harus menghentikkan pekerjaannya karena panggilan alam.

"Cepatlah." Ujar Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada laptop di hadapannya. Belum ada tiga menit Minho pergi ke kamar mandi, sebuah ponsel yang disinyalir milik anaknya itu bergetar diatas meja. Dengan ragu iya mendial tombol hijau itu saat melihat dari siapa panggilan masuk itu berasal.

_**Pip**_

_'Yeoboseo!'_

Hankyung terdiam dan memandang heran suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar panik.

_'Yah! Cho Minho cepat jawab aku!'_

Hankyung semakin mengernyit heran, jarang sekali Kyuhyun membentak adiknya seperti ini.

_'Aku tak suka kau membuat lelucon seperti ini! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus segera datang kerumah sakit dekat kampusmu itu. Taemin kesakitan, sepertinya sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir.'_

_**Pip**_

_**Trak**_

Panggilan terputus, dan ponsel itupun lolos, jatuh membentur meja. Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Lalu memandang tajam Minho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Appa_? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Minho bingung saat melihat _Appa_-nya tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Saat di kamar mandi tadi, Minho memang mendengar _Appa_-nya menerima telpon. Namun ia benar-benar dibuat lebih bingung lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang _Appa_-nya layangkan.

"Taemin pendarahan." Ujar Hankyung dengan datar. Minho membulatkan matanya kaget, kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri _Appa-_nya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu Kyuhyun-_hyung_? _Appa_! Jawab aku!" Ujar Minho mencecar Appanya. Hankyung masih tetap terdiam dengan wajah _stoick_-nya.

"Kyuhyun bilang, anakmu mungkin akan segera lahir." Minho semakin dibuat terbelalak kaget, ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak mati dilantai.

"_Appa_, kenapa mati? _Appa_-"

_**Plak**_

Minho sontak membungkam mulutnya.

"Appa?" Tanya Minho heran sambil memegang pipinya. Hankyung menatapnya geram dan kembali menampar Minho.

"Bocah tidak tahu diri! Sejak kapan aku mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat sebejat itu?! Menghamili istri _Hyung_-mu sendiri?! Bocah sial!"

"_A-appa_?" Minho seolah tergagap, pertanyaan bagaimana _appa-_nya mengetahui ini semua berputar di otaknya. Akan tetapi kondisi Taemin saat inipun tak pelak membuatnya khawatir. Fikirannya seolah terbagi dua.

"Puas kau Cho Minho?! Kau menghancurkan masa depan kakakmu sendiri?!" Teriak Hankyung begitu marah. Minho mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Menghancurkan? Siapa yang menghancurkan masa depan siapa disini?! Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku _Appa_!"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berteriak di depan _Appa_-mu!"

_**Bugh**_

"Apa aku tak menyekolahkan mu heh?"

_**Bugh**_

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

_**Bugh**_

"Hentikan Cho Hankyung!"

Pintu tergebrak dan terbuka paksa, menampilkan Heechul yang tengah menangis dan teriam di tempatnya. Heechul berjalan pelan mendekati Minho, dan mengusap pipi anak-nya yang telah membiru dengan sayang.

"Kau keterlaluan Cho!" Teriak Heechul dengan nyalang.

"Cih! Kedua anakmu memang tidak bermoral Heechul-ah. Sebenarnya anak siapa mereka?"

_**Plak**_

"Tolong jaga bicara anda Tuan Cho. Biar bagaimanapun kedua manusia yang kau nilai tak bermoral itu adalah darah daging mu." Heechul memandang Hankyung dengan dingin, kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam seolah memuncak.

Tak ia pedulikan lagi pesan Ibunya agar sebagai seorang istri dia harus selalu mematuhi segala uacapan Suami-nya.

"Kim Heechul! Beraninya kau.. aku adalah suami mu!"

"Ya, dan aku adalah istrimu! Bukan budakmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putraku."

"Itu selalu menjadi alasanmu, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah luka hati dari mereka. Kau hanya mementingkan keegoisanmu!"

"Beraninya kau-"

"Appa! Umma! Hentikan!" Keduanya beralih memandang Minho yang berteriak.

"Kita lihat dulu keadaan Taemin! Setelah itu bertengkarlah sepuas kalian." Minho melangkah cepat mengambil sebuah kunci mobil di atas meja kemudian berlalu keluar. Hankyung dan Heechul mengikuti dengan gurat kemarahan yang sama sekali belum mereda.

Minho membuka pintu mobil dan menduduki kursi pengemudi. Disusul dengan Heechul di sisi Minho dan Hankyung yang terduduk di kursi belakang. Tubuh Minho bergetar samar, keadaan Taemin saat ini seolah menjadi prioritas di benaknya. Namun kendati demikian kedua orang tuanya itu tak pernah mengerti, dan hanya mementingkan keegoisan mereka sendiri saja.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka!"

"Cih! Bukankah kau juga terlalu keras pada mereka?"

"Aku hanya mendidik anakku agar menjadi manusia yang tidak memalukkan."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengatakan anak-anakmu itu memalukan?!"

"Memangnya apa? Anak pertamamu adalah seorang Gay, dan anak keduamu itu menghamili istri _Hyung_-nya. Memalukan!"

"Hentikan kalian!" Emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan seolah memuncak naik. Minho mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah depan menghadap kedua orang tuanya tanpa menepikan mobil.

"Bisakah kalian mengerti perasaan ku? Perasaan kami?! Kami bukan boneka!" Ujar Minho dengan lantang. Hankyung menggeram.

"Lalu kau akan hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan perasaan? Tak masalah sekalipun hidupmu itu tak bermoral-ah! astaga Minho! _nawa!_" Hankyung yang semula menatap geram tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah Truk barang melaju kencang kearah mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

Minho segera menghadapkan kembali pandangannya kedepan, ia berusaha membanting setirnya kearah kanan. Namun jarak mobilnya dengan Truk itu terlampau dekat. Hingga..

"Awaass!"

Minho memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kedua benda besi itu bertubrukan.

'Jika ini yang terbaik Min-ah..'

_**BRAK KRAK**_

Debuman keras antara kedua benda besi itu terdengar. Mobil yang lebih kecil terlihat mengalami kerusakan yang begitu parah. Badannya ringsek hingga tak beraturan.

Pandangan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang disana seolah mengabur, pekikan kecil yang mengagetkan serempak terdengar. Tak ada yang bisa bersuara untuk sejenak, genangan darah yang pekat merah kehitaman membanjiri permukaan aspal disana.

Hingga sebuah teriakan terdengar mengembalikkan keramaian yang ada.

"Panggil ambulance!" Tak butuh waktu lama sirine-sirine pengantar mobil-mobil besar itupun terdengar. Satu..dua mobil _ambulance_ dan beberapa pemadam kebakaran mulai bermunculan.

Salah satu petugas yang telah sampai disana sedikit berdecak melihat keadaan kedua mobil yang menyatu ringsek dan tidak lagi tertata. Jika seperti ini, mustahil dari mereka bisa..terselamatkan.

.

**TBC**

**Hay, ada yang menunggu ff ini? /gak ada/**

**Oh, ya wes tak apus wae -,- /kebawa yuichan/**

**Ternyata plesbeknya gak selesai dichapter ini, jangan gebukin saya karena karena gak ada KyuMin momentnya, tapi ini memang perlu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan2 yang ada.**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Tetap mengecewakankah? Tentu saja itu keahlian saya -_-**

**Saya harap kalian tolong mengerti saya, saya bukanlah seorang author jenius yang bias membuat ff yang cetar membahana(?).**

**Saya juga bukan author yang mempunyai review ribuan, saya hanya saya, seorang Cungie Cho yang begitu mencintai KyuMin dan menulis.**

**Dan untuk :**

Sider:Wooooo... Buat FF mah yg ikhlas aja kaleeee... Gak usah capslock gara  
siders. Kalo mau semua yg baca ngasih review ya jangan di FFN tempatnya. Ini  
kan website free yg bisa diakses siapa aja.

Kalo menghargai karya author ya bukan cm review jalan satu2nya. Setiap FF  
pasti banyak sider lah, kayak gak tau org indonesia aja .

**Adakah di author's note ksaya meng-capslock kejelakan anda? Saya meng-capslock disana untuk menyadari kekurangan saya.**

**Dan adakah saya di author's note kemarin mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak menghargai saya? Ada? Ataukah itu hanya anda yang merasa?**

**Dan satu lagi, bagaimana author2 kyumin tidak hengkang dari sini, kalau sidernya sendiri mengusir seperti itu.**

**Lagi pula selama ini saya tidak terlalu menuntut bukan? Review saja jika kalian memang berkenan jika tidak ya taka pa. saya cukup berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca ff sampah saya.**

**Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, **

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : My lovely Daddy!**

**.**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

_"Tuan Cho, keadaan Nyonya Cho sangat kritis, beliau kehilangan banyak darah. Terlebih dengan penyakit yang kini tengah bersarang ditubuhnya, itu semua membuat kondisinya semakin melemah."_

_"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Taemin?"_

_"Entahlah, kami belum bisa memastikan. Nyonya Cho kehilangan banyak darah. Melahirkan normal, dalam kondisi tubuh yang biasa saja dia sudah tak mungkin. Apalagi dengan yang kondiinya yang ekarang? Akan tetapi jika kita melakukan operasi Caesar pun akan sangat berbahaya resikonya."_

_"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hah?!"_

_"Maafkan saya tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kondisi pasien saat ini, dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi."_

_"Kemungkinan terburuk? Maksudmu?!"_

_"Ma-af, hh saya mohon lepaskan dan biarkan saya bercicara."_

_"Bicaralah langasung pada intinya! Jangan berbelit!"_

_"Baiklah, kami tidak tahu apa Nyonya Cho bisa terselamatkan saat ini-"_

_"Maksudmu?!"_

_"Tenanglah Tuan! Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, sebenarnya kehamilan Nyonya Cho penuh dengan resiko, saat sehatpun bisa saja bayinya membawa penyakit turunan pada tubuhnya."_

_"Jadi..."_

_"Tidak, ada sebagian kecil bayi yang terlahir dari rahim penderita Leukemia terbebas dari penyakit yang di derita ibunya."_

_"Tapi Taemin.."_

_"Jika perkara Nyonya Cho, saya hanya bisa berkata, berdoalah. Karena segalanya hanya Tuhan yang menentukkan, kita hanya harus berusaha semampunya."_

_**Tuk..tuk..tuk**_

Keheningan malam menyelimutinya, suara ketukan sol sepatu milik perawat yang melintas tertapak dan menggema di lorong panjang nan senyap ini. Kyuhyun tetap tercenung, bayang-bayang ucapan sang dokter yang sebelum ini di dengarnya seolah tak henti berputar dan mengelilingi otaknya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menanti dan berharap serta berdoa.

Dalam diamnya fikiran dibenaknya seolah bercabang. Sesekali namja itu melirik arah jarum jam pada arlogi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Kemana perginya?_ Bukankah perjalanan kerumah sakit ini jika dari apartement nya hanya membutuhkan waktu paling lama 30 menit? Tapi ini sudah satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari Minho yang telah datang.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dan kembali membeku menatap lantai, kerlipan lampu merah di sisinya menandakkan operasi masih terus berjalan. Setitik demi setitik kakhawatiran merajut kekacauan dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun merubah sedikit posisinya, berniat untuk mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya. Namun belum sempat ponsel itu tercapai, deritan pintu terbuka memecah konsentrasinya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Dokter yang tengah berusaha melepas masker nya.

"_Uisanim,_ bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Dokter itu hanya terdiam, kemudian menatap dengan Kyuhyun iba, lalu menggeleng kecil setelahnya. Kyuhyun seolah tercekat di tempat. _tidak mungkin!_

"Jawab aku! Kenapa hanya diam?"

"Maafkan kami Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ kami telah melakukan yang terbaik." Kyuhyun menggeleng samar, pandangannya seolah mengabur seketika. Tidak mungkin kekasih yang sangat di cintai adiknya, dan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik itu meninggalkan mereka, tidak mungkin.

"Jangan membuat lelucon bedebah!"

_**Brak**_

Emosi akan ketidakpercayaannya seolah membuncah, entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun mendendang keras bangku tunggu disana.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik." Ujar Dokter itu menunduk penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun terdiam, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

"Taeminnie.. tidak mungkin.." Lelehan kepedihan itu meluncur satu persatu, bahunya bergetar lemah, Kyuhyun tergugu dalam tangisnya di lantai itu.

_**Trak**_

Suara roda yang bertubrukan dengan lantai itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, disana.. tubuh itu telah tertutup kain dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun memandang jauh orang-orang yang telah membawa tubuh Taemin. Kyuhyun kembali menelusupkan tangannya pada kantung celana. Berusaha mencapai ponsel untuk memberitahukan keadaan Taemin. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun mendial nomor, ponselnya telah bergetar terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru.

_'Yeoboseo. Benarkah ini dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?'_

"Ya, itu aku."

_'Tuan Cho, maafkan kami telah mengganggu waktu anda, tapi kami harus segera mengatakan masalah ini.'_

"Apa itu?"

'Tuan Cho Hankyung, Tuan Cho Minho, dan Nyonya Cho Heechul mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan dan menabrak Truk barang.'

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun seolah kembali disentak, tubuhnya sontak berdiri dan kembali menggeleng tak percaya.

'_Ya, tak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu.'_

"Jangan membual terhadapku brengsek!"

'_Maafkan kami Tuan, kami akan memberikan alamat rumah sakit kami pada anda.'_

_**Prak**_

Ponsel itu terjatuh membentur lantai. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Dengan segera ia mengambil langkah panjang nya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

_**Brak**_

"Appa! Umma! Minho!"

Pintu itu tergebrak dengan paksa. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di tengah pintu sana dengan nafas tersenggal dan lelehan bening yang membasahi pipinya. Nyawanya seolah tercabut saat melihat tiga tubuh itu berjejer rapi dengan kain biru polos yang menutup tubuh mereka dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, sejurus terlihat tatapannya seperti orang tak waras. Dengan pelan ia membuka satu persatu kain yang menutup mereka hingga dada.

"Appa.."

Kyuhyun membelai wajah kaku yang seolah membeku itu dengan pelan. Satu tetes air mata lolos dengan begitu pedihnya membasahi pipi Hankyung. Kyuhyun kembali terisak pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh sosok Appa yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?"

Kyuhyun beralih, memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah jasad Heechul dan Minho. Dengan lembut ia memandang keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri? Cho Minho! Bangun bodoh!" Bahunya kembali bergetar, kakinya seolah melemas dan ia pun kembali merosot kelantai.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Jika seperti ini apalagi yang aku punya?! Kenapa kalian tak membawaku bersama?! Bodoh!" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan kedua lututnya, ia menangis dan terisak bagai anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya. Tak ia hiraukan lagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Pria, jika hanya menangislah yang mampu membuat ia melupakan semua nya, maka ia tak akan berhenti melakukannya.

"Apa salahku sebenarnya? Apa begitu berdosa nya jika aku menjadi seorang gay, hingga kau merebut semuanya dariku!? Lebih baik kau ambil juga nyawaku!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang, sekilas terdengar mengganggu dan samar terlihat menyedihkan.

Beberapa orang yang melewati ruangan itu terhenti sebentar, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tatapan maklum, tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain kehilangan keluarga mu sendiri. Benar bukan?

.

Titik-titik basah mulai berjatuhan satu persatu, kemendungan yang membingkai langit seolah menjabarkan kepedihan awan yang melintasinya. Satu persatu kerubungan manusia berbalutkan kain hitam itu mulai berkurang.

Hujan yang menyapa tubuh mereka seolah sengaja tak sengaja mengusir. Agar meninggalkan tiga insan yang masih tertunduk dalam disekeliling tumpukan tanah basah itu. Kyuhyun semakin tergugu, kekuatan yang mengisi nyawanya seolah menghilang, ikut mengalir bersama air di tanah basah. Dua orang dihadapannya hanya bisa saling merangkup, menumpahkan kepedihan yang seolah membendung mereka.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_.." Panggilan lemah dengan tenor yang mengalun begitu sendu. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jungsoo yang kini masih terisak dalam pelukan Youngwoon.

"_Nde, umma_..." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Jungsoo merenggangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Youngwoon kemudian beralih merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah _aegie.._" Ujar Jungsoo dengan lembut, airmata Kyuhyun kembali terjatuh, segera ia menghampiri Jungsoo dan menyambut pelukannya.

"Hanya tinggal kau, dan Bayi Taemin yang _Umma_ punya. Hiks.." Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, ketiganya saling merengkuh dan terisak bersama ditengah kesunyian yang bertemankan gemerisik hujan yang merecokinya.

.

"Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontarkan hampir bersamaan itu mengalun penuh binar kebahagiaan. Dokter dihadapannya ikut tersenyum senang dan mengangguk antusias.

"Bayi yang dilahirnya Nyonya Cho Taemin-_ssi_ benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sehat." Imbuhnya lagi tanpa melepas senyumnya. Kyuhyun, Jungsoo, dan Youngwoon menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati kotak inkubator di sisi kanannya, dan kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut permukaan kaca dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin memberikan nama Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sehingga menciptakan keheningan disana.

"Min." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Jungsoo dan Youngwoon mengerutkan keningnnya heran.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jungsoo menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Min, Min, Sungmin. _Yah,_ Cho Sungmin." Imbuh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandang Jungsoo.

"Nama yang bagus." Tambah Youngwoon menyela.

"Tentu saja."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bagaimana dengan perusahaan _Appa_-mu?"

"Aku tak ingin ikut campur _Appa_, aku akan menjual rumah itu dan membeli apartement di tengah kota Seoul, aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri di bidangku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin _Appa_ yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah, tapi kemungkinan besar perusahaanmu akan mengalami banyak perubahan di bawah tanganku."

"Tak apa."

"Ah, iya Kyuhyun-_ah._"

"_Nde_?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang." Kyuhyun menatap Youngwoon dan Jungsoo secara bergantian, kemudian menganggukkan wajahnya sekilas.

"Aku menitipkan Cucu-ku padamu." Ujar Jungsoo memandang lembut mahkluk kecil yang tengah bergeliat samar di dalam sana.

"_Arraseo_."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Nde._"

Dan kembali disinilah airmata Kyuhyun terjatuh. Satu persatu jemari tangannya membelai lembut kaca pembatas kotal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. Aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku."

"Apapun, sekalipun itu nyawaku."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan beralih mengecup kaca itu pelan. Dan saat itulah perasaan terlarang yang lebih parah dari kesalahan sebelumnya itu tercipta. Rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu besar, dan rasa sayang seolah membimbingnya pada sebuah kubangan dosa yang begitu manis.

_Ya.. Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai Cho Sungmin._

_**Flasback End**_

.

"Daddy~"

Tenor yang begitu mendayu itu terdengar.

"Daddy~"

Terdengar lagi, Kyuhyun semakin menutup telinga-nya menggunakan bantal.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Kali ini Sentakkan pada bantal yang tengah mengapit kepalanya kian terasa.

"Daddy pabboo!"

"Akh!"

Dan akhirnya satu hentakkan tumpuan berat menindih perutnya. Kyuhyun segera melempar bantal ditangannya dengan sembarang.

"_Wae _baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah kesal. Sungmin semakin mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

"Daddy _pabbo_! Daddy belum jawab pertanyaan Minnie waktu di Lotte World tadi." Bibir pinkish itu mengerucut imut. Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"_Aish,_ itu hanya iseng Ming~" ujar Kyuhyun mencari alasan.

"Daddy nappeun! Minnie tidak percaya dad."

_Susah jika sudah membuatnya penasaran seperti ini_. Batin Kyuhyun mengeluh. Dan Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Baby kau tak sayang Daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu overlimit yang dibuatnya. Sungmin mendelik imut.

"Sayang Dad~" jawab Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tubuh telentang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya lagi _arrachi_?"

"Tapi Dad~"

"Minnie~"

"_Aish! Arraseo_!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat merasakan jemari mungil nan lentik milik anaknya itu tengah menggerayangi dan membentuk sebuah coretan-coretan abstrak di dadanya.

"Eumh.. Ming?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Nde?"

"Bolehkah Daddy menciummu?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya, kemudian terduduk dan memangku Sungmin di pahanya.

"Tentu saja Dadd!" Ujar Sungmin dengan antusias, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian memposisikan masing-masingnya di tengkuk dan pinggul mungil Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak ia kikis, hingga kedua bibir yang sangat sering saling menyapa itu kembali bertemu.

Kuluman manis yang terasa begitu memabukkan. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir merah muda itu kuat dibagian luar, tangan kiri yang berada tengkuk Sungmin menekan, memaksa sang empunya untuk lebih dalam terperangkap.

Benda kenyal itu kembali merasuk, menyapa setiap sudut dan celah yang ia temui. Menyuntikkan sensasi abstrak yang selalu begitu membingungkan bagi Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit salivanya hilang, sebagian kecil meleleh dan berjatuhan di dagunya. Dan sebagian besar lagi tersedot oleh Daddy-nya.

"Ammffhh~" Tubuh mungilnya bergeliat resah, tanpa sadar bokong kecilnya itu bergerak maju dan menggesek samar genital Kyuhyun yang tengah menengang.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun melepas paksa ciumannya saat sensasi panas menyerang genitalnya.

"Dad?" Kernyit Sungmin kebingungan. Bocah itu kembali memajukkan tubuhnya hingga gesekan itu semakin terasa.

"Akh! Babyhh~" Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin agar terdiam sejenak dititik itu. Tubuh mungil itu ia tekan sedikit lebih kebawah agar lebih kuat menindih genitalnya. Alis Sungmin bertaut heran saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang keras menekan _butt_nya.

"Dad? Junior Daddy bangun?"

_**My Lovely Daddy**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

**Annyeong~ ahjummadeul, Cungie bawa chap tujuhna.**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Aneh ya? Feelnya gak kerasa? Iya, abicna Cungie lagi cakit -,-**

**Ini juga Cungie maksa pergi kewarnet .-.**

**Yang minta adegan ratem, kasih pemasan dikit deh xD**

**Oh, iya.. maaf ya bukannya Cungie gak mau ngasih yang terbaik dengan men-searching all abaout Leukemia, tapi kepala gak bias diajak kompromi -.-**

**Jadi maaf kalau banyak pertanyaan tentang penyakitnya tetem-hyung yang gak terjawab ._.v**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah memberikan feedback-nya pada saya author ecek-ecek ini.**

**Maaf lagi, belum bias menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu, tapi saya hafal kalian semua kok.**

**Okeh, udah segitu aja cuapa-cuap(?) nya.**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My lovely Daddy!**

**.**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

"_Dad_, junior _Daddy_ bangun?"

Mata rubah itu mengerjap pelan, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti tengah menahan sesuatu dengan penuh keingin tahuan.

"_Dad_?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, bocah manis menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"_N-ndeh_?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Namja tampan itu menggeleng kecil kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang putranya.

"_Gwaenchana.._" tutur Kyuhyun setelah dapat mengontrol dirinya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, dengan atau tanpa sang empunya sadari bibir mungil _Pinkish_ itu tengah mengerucut sebal.

"_Daddy_ bohong." Ujar Sungmin pelan sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"_Ahniya_, Daddy _gwaenchanayo_." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi meyakinkan. Sungmin menggeleng kecil kemudian beranjak berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_, yang Minnie tanya ini kenapa bangun?" Bocah manis itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya di bawah selangkangan Kyuhyun yang memang sejak awal terduduk agak mengangkang, kemudian menepuk pelan genital Kyuhyun hingga sang empunya terpaksa memekik kecil.

"Sshh, lepas Min." Desah Kyuhyun tak tahan saat Sungmin malah mencengkram batangnya.

"_Ahni_!" Bocah itu merengut imut, kemudian beralih mencengkram batang kemaluan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, hingga Kyuhyun kembali harus mendesah kecil meremas kain sprei dibawahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"_Babyhh_ sshh.. le-ppahss Minghh nghh~"

"_An-dwae-yo_!" Tegas Sungmin menolak keinginan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu kembali berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dengan keras ia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya kepada pangkuan Kyuhyun hingga mau tak mau menindih kencang Junior Kyuhyun.

"Akh!" Pekik Kyuhyun nikmat saat juniornya yang tengah menegang itu terhimpit, sensasi panas sontak saja menghantam tubuhnya, dengan mata terpejam ia tak menyadari bahwa wajahnya kini tengah memerah.

"Kau menyiksa _Daddy_ Ming."

"Mmffth~"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Dengan tergesa ia mencium kasar bibir Sungmin, mengulum serta serta menyesap gumpalan memabukan itu dengan begitu intens.

"Ngghh _dadhh_~" Tubuh mungilnya bergeliat resah ketika Kyuhyun dengan sensual meremas _butt_-nya. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas teralih, membelai dan menekan tengkuk putra-nya, menambahkan sensasi panas agar lebih dalam dapat mereka rengkuh.

"Anghh~" Kembali melenguh, sensasi abstrak yang menggugah dirinya, seolah memutar balik tubuhnya dan mengaduk seisi perutnya. Sungmin mencengkram erat kerah Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya seolah mendapati rangsangan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Kedua belah bibirnya kembali terbuka, merelakan benda kenyal nan basah itu kembali di hisap oleh _Daddy_-nya.

Satu titik, dua titik tergugah. Belaian benda kenyal hangat seolah menyengat spot-spot tersensitif dalam senggamanya.

"_Dadhhh,_ se-shak.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan basahnya ketika pendengaran tajamnya menangkap rintihan Sungmin. Kedua bibir yang memerah basah itu saling berhadapan terpaut jarak yang tak bisa lagi disebut jarak. Satu-persatu dari mereka terengah, meraup nafas dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-nya yang seolah mengempis.

"_Dad_?"

Lirihan itu terdengar, Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan pengertian yang samar, kendati demikian Sungmin menangkap aura sendu yang begitu menyayat dari siratan matanya. Dada bocah itu terguncang kecil ketika nafasnya tersenggal, entah kenapa setiap melihat _Daddy_-nya menatap seperti itu dia selalu ingin terisak.

"_Dad.._." rengekan kecil itu mengalun bersamaan dengan kedua tubuh tak imbang itu saling merangkup. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"Hm?" Telapak tangan besar itu membelai lembut punggung sempit anaknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin kemudian mengecup kecil bibirnya. Dengan kecepatan yang terlihat samar tubuh besar itu membalik dan menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Eih? _Dad_?" Tubuh mungil di bawahnya hanya dapat mengerjap bingung melihat tindakan tak terduga yang _Daddy_-nya lakukan.

"_Saranghae._." kata itu terucap dengan begitu samar, tak aneh mungkin karena kini wajahnya tengah tenggelam pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Hisapan keras terdengar, kedua saluran pernafasan itu seolah tak ingin melewatkan berbagai aroma manis yang menguar dari sana.

"_Dadhh_.." Sungmin melenguh risih, sebuah benda kenyal seolah menyesap kulitnya dan menggelitik daerah tersensitive-nya.

"Akh! _Appo_ Dad.." Tubuh mungil itu tersentak kala rasa perih menyapa indra perasanya. Berkas merah keunguan tercipta disana, terlihat begitu kontras dengan leher putih yang ternodai olehnya.

"_Dad_? Kenapa di gigit?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucut. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan beralih memandang Sungmin.

"_Baby.._ apa kau mencintai _Daddy_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit parau. Sungmin mengerjap sejenak kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak?" Imbuh Kyuhyun kaget. Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menggeleng.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Ahni_, Minnie tidak mencintai _Daddy_."

"Bukankan dulu kau bilang kau mencintai _Daddy_"

"Hum.. semua tahu Minnie tidak mencintai _Daddy._ Tapi Minnie sangaaat mencintai _Daddy_!" Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu sumringah, kemudian setelahnya terkekeh geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeruh.

"Kau menyebalkan _Baby_." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengapit gemas hidung Sungmin menggunakan kedua jarinya. Senyum lembut seketika terlukiskan, entah mengapa Putra nya ini selalu sanggup menghilangkan getaran pahit dihatinya, dan kemudian membuatnya selalu mengumbar tawa kebahagiaan.

"_Ahni.._ Daddy yang menyebalkan!" Tangan mungil nya menepis jari Kyuhyun yang tengah mengapit hidungnya, kemudian bocah manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Wae _Daddy salah apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok polosnya. Sungmin semakin mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

"Minnie sebal kalau _Daddy_ sudah membuat wajah seperti itu!" Tukas Sungmin sebal.

"Wajah seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan telunjuk mungilnya membelai lembut kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

"Mata ini... jangan terus sedih _Dad_." Kemudian perlahan turun menuju kedua belah bibir yang memerah itu.

"Dan, bibir ini.. _Daddy_ harus terus tersenyum _arrachi_? Tidak boleh sedih." Imbuh Sungmin dengan lembut, senyum manis senantiasa mengiringi ucapannya. Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam, memandang kedua bolamata indah Anaknya dengan dalam. Dengan pelan wajahnya kian mendekat, dan sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak antara mereka.

_**Chup**_

Kecupan yang begitu manis, lembut serta dipenuhi rasa ketulusan.

"_Arrachi_, Daddy mencintaimu baby~"

"Minnie juga mencintai _Daddy._"

"_Arraseo, cha_ kita tidur."

"Hu'um! Cha~"

.

.

Kemerlap sinar hangat yang menenangkan itu perlahan menyapa belahan bumi yang sebelumnya tertutup gelapnya malam. Satu-persatu sinar cerah itu menelusup, merangsek masuk pada celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup.

"Nghh~" lenguhan malas terdengar, geliat samar yang tercipta pada permukaan kasur itu menciptakkan beberapa kerut disana. Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya kala ia merasa sesuatu yang berat tengah mencekal pinggangnya.

"_Dad._." Kesepuluh jemari mungil itu terangkat dan mengucak pelan dua mata rubahnya yang masih senantiasa rapat tertutup. Bibir _shape_-M itu mengerucut imut kala retinanya seolah terbakar dengan bias cahaya memaksa masuk dan menyakiti matanya.

"_Daddy_." Panggil Sungmin lagi saat tak ada satupun suara yang menyahutinya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan mengerjap pelan.

"_Daddy_? _Daddy_ tidak kekantor?" Sungmin kembali memiringkan tubuhnya saat lengan kokoh yang semula merengkuhnya itu semakin mengerat. Kyuhyun hanya bergeliat samar kemudian kembali menyamankan posisinya, membuat bocah manis dalam rengkuhannya itu kembali merengut karena merasa tak diacuhkan oleh _Daddy_-nya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin sedikit menaikkan wajahnya dan mendekati bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mencium bibir yang masih senantiasa terkatup itu sambil menutup lubang pernafasan Daddy-nya.

"Mmffhht~" Kyuhyun melenguh sesak saat tubuhnya tak mendapat pasokan udara baik itu dari hidungnya ataupun mulutnya. Matanya seketika terbelalak lebar, bergegas saja ia menarik wajah Sungmin agar menjauhinya.

"Yah.. hhh, _Baby _kauh ingin membunuh _Daddy_? Hhh.." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal sambil terengah. Sang empu yang tertanya masih senantiasa mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

"Ck, _Daddy _menyebalkan! Habisnya Minnie tanya _Daddy _tidak menyahut."

"Tapi _Daddy _sedang tidur _Baby-ya_."

"Tapi _Dad._."

"_Arraseo_, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"_Daddy_ tidak kekantor?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak, kemudian beralih mengalihkan tatapannya pada jam diatas meja nakas. Pukul 07:08, _astaga.. kenapa dia bisa lupa sih?_

"_Arraseo, cha _kau harus ikut _Daddy _kekantor _arrachi_?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil beringsut turun dari atas ranjang. Sungmin mengangguk imut, kendati demikian tak ada tanda-tanda dari bocah manis itu jika ia akan menuruni ranjangnya.

"_Wae_ baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Sungmin tak juga beranjak. Bocah manis itu masih mengerucut, dengan sedikit kesal ia memukul permukaan bed yang menopangnya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Gendong _Daddy~~_" Ujar Sungmin dengan begitu mendayu. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian beringsut maju untuk menggendong Sungmin.

"_Aigo~_ kau sudah berat sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Ck, _Daddy_ tidak sayang Minnie lagi!" Ujar Sungmin lantang sambil terus merengutkan wajah manisnya, kedua tangannya tak lepas mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, dan kedua kakinya pun melingkar dan menangkup di perut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah besar."

"_Daddy~~~_"

"Kkk, _arraseo_."

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah bersiap dan memakai pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun yang semenjak semula memang telah lengkap dengan segala atribut kantornya kini tengah asyik memakaikan kaus _Pink_ berlengan pendek pada putranya.

"Tapi _Dad..._" Protes Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak kainginan Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus sarapan di rumah dan menghabiskan makananmu saat itu juga." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memilah jaket di lemari untuk Sungmin, satu senyum lembutnya tercetak saat ia melihat jaket putih bergaris merah muda di setiap sisinya, segera saja ia menghampiri Sungmin dan bersiap untuk memakaikannya.

"Ck, _Daddy_! Tapikan _Daddy_ sudah terlambat." Ujar Sungmin sebal sambil kembali menepuk kesal kasur yang tengah di dudukinya.

"Tidak ada alasan Ming."

"Yah! _Daddy_ Minnie tidak mau pakai jaket!" Sungmin beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun bersiap memakaikannya jaket. _Oh,_ ya ampun cuaca cukup hangat untuk hari ini, dan Sungmin tidak ingin ia bercucuran keringat di siang hari nanti.

"_Baby_! Berhenti membantah _Daddy_!"

"_Jiman_ Dad.."

"Aish _arraseo_ kalau begitu habiskan saja sarapanmu."

"_Daddy_, bawa kekantor saja bagaimana? Minnie tidak mau _Daddy_ dimarahi Tuan botak menyebalkan itu lagi." Bibir _Pinkish_ itu kembali mengerucut imut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, selalu saja ia akan kalah bila sudah berdebat dengan putranya ini.

"_Arraseo_." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin mengulum senyum manisnya kemudian beralih menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun dan sedikit mengayunnya.

"_Cha_, Dad." Keduanya berlalu keluar dari rumah. Sungmin dengan celana selutut berwarna _baby-blue_ beserta kaus _Pink_ bergambar kelincinya tengah menunggu dengan sabar _Daddy_-nya yang tengah mengambil mobil di bagasi.

Sesekali bocah itu mengerjap dan mengerucut imut saat Kyuhyun tak jua menghampirinya. Poni-nya yang terikat keatas itu bergoyang dan melenggok kesana kemari saat Sungmin lagi-lagi menengok ketempat di mana Kyuhyun menghilang.

"_Daddy~_" Teriak Sungmin tak sabar.

"_Nde, chakkamanyo_." Tak berselang lama, sejurus kemudian mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu telah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Bocah manis itu sedikit melompat dari posisi berdirinya dan beranjak membuka pintu mobil kemudian berungsut duduk di bangku jok sebelah Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah riang putranya. Beringsut mendekat ia membelai lembut pipi Sungmin.

"_Baby_, Morning kiss Daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Sungmin terkikik geli, kemudian beralih menangkup pipi Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya.

_**Chup**_

"Sudah." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum hingga kedua gigi susunya itu terpampang jelas. Kyuhyun terkekeh samar kemudian mengecup kecil hidung Sungmin.

"_Cha_, kita berangkat." Kyuhyun segera memutar kunci mobil yang sebelumnya ia matikan namun segera setelahnya suara ketukan terdengar. Kyuhyun bergegas menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat dirasa ketukan itu tak juga berhenti.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat terlihat eorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian rapi kantornya itu membungkuk menyapa Kyuhyun.

"_Nde, annyeong_." Sapa Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Aku sudah terlambat." Ujar wanita itu dengan wajah paniknya.

"Tapi apa kita searah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Astaga, kita bekerja di perusahaan yang sama Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apa kau tak mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, baiklah.. kalau begitu apa kau bersedia memberikan tumpangan?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya konyol antara Daddy-nya dan Ahjumma pengganggu itu hanya dapat mendekap tangan di dadanya sambil mengerut imut. Sesekali mata rubahnya melirik sinis wanita itu yang terus saja mengajak bicara _Daddy_-nya.

Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak saat dengan lancangnya wanita itu berniat ikut menumpang bersama mereka.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menumpang?"

"Hm, baiklah silahkan naik kalau begi-"

"Yah! Daddy! _Hajimayo!_"

Keduanya sontak terdiam saat jeritan Sungmin yang cukup memekakan telinga itu terdengar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam ketika memandang Sungmin, sedang wanita itu hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"_Baby~_" Panggil Kyuhyun sembari menepuk halus pundak Sungmin.

"_Wae _Daddy?" Sahut Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu sayang, _ahjumma_ hanya menumpang." Ujar Kyuhyun memberi pengertian dengan lembut pada anaknya. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum dengan manis memandang Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy._" Ujar Sungmin masih senantiasa melukiskan senyum manisnya.

"Jika Daddy membawa _ahjumma_ ini." Kemudian menengok pada sisi kirinya dan memasang raut menyebalkan di hadapan wanita itu.

"Minnie tidak mau ikut _Daddy_!" Kedua lengan mungil kembali menangkup di depan dada. Bibir _Shape_-M nya semakin terlihat mengerucut kala aura masam meliputi sang empunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, sudah ia kira pasti akan seperti ini.

"Euhmm.. Maaf nona, aku tidak bisa memberikan mu tumpangan, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

"_Nde, gwaenchanayo_. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian."

"_Ah,_ tidak. Justru aku yang meminta maaf atas sikap putra ku."

"_Daddy~~_"

"_Arraseo,_ sayang. Baiklah kami permisi dulu, _annyeong."_

"Nde, Annyeong Kyuhyun-_ssi._"

Dan segera setelah mobil itu berlalu, wanita itu hanya dapat memandang punggung benda kotak besi itu dari belakang.

"Aku teman kantornya, tapi dia bahkan tidak mengenalku. Anak dan ayah yang aneh."

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, mengendarai besi kotak yang tengah ditumpanginya dengan begitu hati-hati. Tentu saja, dia cukup trauma dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, dan ia tidak ingin apapun merenggut Sungmin darinya.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu _baby_, atau kau akan _Daddy_ cium." Ancam Kyuhyun saat ia melirik kesisi kanannya dan mendapati putra nya itu masih senantiasa merengut imut.

"Cium saja." Tantang Sungmin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"_Arraseo_, saat diruangan _Daddy_ kau akan habis nanti." Gurau Kyuhyun menakuti Sungmin. Kendati demikian putranya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut gelisah sama sekali. Dengan entengnya ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Tidak perlu diruangan Daddy, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"

"Nde?"

_**To Be Continue**_

_**.**_

**Cungie sebenarnya lagi badmood Tapi ya sudahlah, ngapain juga -,-**

**Chapter kemarin di demo pendek, maaf kalau begitu, tapi saya setiap menulis ff itu tidak pernah ada batasan word, jika chap itu saya mengetik segitu ya berarti segitu, sudah porsinya.**

**Oh, iya ada yang bilang kalau saya mau lanjut ff katanya lebih baik satu2 dulu biar nge-feel. Jadi saya mau adakan vote, ff ber-chapter saya itu ada tiga.**

**1. He or Me?**

**2. My Lovely Daddy!**

**3. The Power and The Passion.**

**Silahkan pilih mau dilanjutkan yang mana.**

**ah, mengenai ratem itu kenapa kalian menduga akan ada nc di chap ini? ==**

**NC memang ada tapi tidak untuk sekarang, bukankah adegan french kiss, dan blowjob semacam itu juga adalah ratem?**

**ah, baik sudahlah.. cukup dulu untuk cuap2 kali ini.**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : My lovely Daddy!**

**.**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

"Yah! Kenapa kau jadi sangat _pervert _seperti ini _baby_?"

Suara lantang yang mengalun cepat itu mengiringi laju mobil yang mulai melambat, dan perlahan memasuki _basement_ di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun memutar kuncinya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada raut menggemaskan yang menguar di wajah putranya. Kedua lengan kokohnya terangkat, meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memposisikan dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Jadi.. tidak perlu diruangan _Daddy_ eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyum mengerikannya. Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk imut.

"Tentu saja." Imbuh Sungmin sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin tak akan menyesal?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan seringainya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Benar kau ingin kehabisan nafas saat memasuki kantor _Daddy_?" Kini Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Benar juga, pasti _Daddy-_nya itu akan menyedot habis nafasnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal dan menantang _Daddy _nya barusan.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sungmin berpura tak acuh. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli menyadari perubahan raut manis yang semula menantang itu.

"Benar? Bagaimana kalau _Daddy _akan membuka pakaianmu? Bagaimana kalau _Daddy_ ingin bermain dengan _nipple_-mu? Bagaimana jika _Daddy _ingin kau bermain dengan junior _Daddy_? Bagaima-"

"Yah! _Daddy_!"

"_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah menekuk wajah itu dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"_Daddy _menyebalkan!" Ujar Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kkk, jadi.. kau masih ingin menantang _Daddy _disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menangnya. Bibir _shape-_M itu semakin berpouty. Sungmin menggeleng kecil.

"_Ahni._." cicit Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menepuk sayang puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Jadi, _morning kiss Daddy_?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian semakin mengeruhkan aura wajahnya.

_**Chup**_

"Daddy mesum." Ujar Sungmin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak, dengan gemas ia menarik ujung hidung Sungmin dan mengapitnya dengan kedua jarinya, membuat sang empunya tersentak dan menggeleng untuk beberapa saat.

"Ish! _Daddy!"_ Dumal Sungmin setelah bersahil menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"_Arraseo, mian..mian, cha_ kita turun." Ujar Kyuhyun menyudahi dan bersiap turun sambil menggendong Sungmin. Akan tetapi belum sempat pintu mobil terbuka pergarakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Daddy_, Minnie bisa jalan sendiri~" Ujar Sungmin begitu mendayu diiringi _puppy-eyes_nya yang menggemaskan. Kyuhyun terkekeh kembali, dengan pelan ia semakin merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa, _Daddy _ingin menggendongmu."

"_Daddy~~"_

"Cho Sungmin.."

"Ish! Sesuka _Daddy_ saja!" Ujar Sungmin kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

Pintu mobil perlahan terbuka, tapakan langkah Kyuhyun mengalun penuh kharisma. Gerasak-gerusuk bisikan abstrak terdengar ketika Kyuhyun memasuki pintu utama dengan senyumnya yang begitu menawan, terlebih bocah dalam gendongannya itu tengah mengerucut begitu imut. Oh, tentu saja semakin menambah intensitas ketertarikan yang melihatnya.

_'Astaga, Kyuhyun-ssi membawa putranya.' _

_'Ahh, bocah yang manis sekali.. andai saja aku ibunya' _

_'Yah! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi itu tak tertarik padamu! Dia hanya melihatku tahu!'_

_'Cih, mana mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi itu milikku.'_

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tentu saja Sungmin mendengar gerusuk bisikan yang begitu mengganggu itu, pun sama hal nya dengan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi namja tampan itu sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, dan ia akan segera melenyapkan senyumnya dan memasang tampang datar saat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan wanita-wanita mengerikan itu.

"_Daddy~~~" _rajuk Sungmin semakin risih. Kyuhyun menengokan sedikit wajahnya, kemudian menghela nafas dalam.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Mereka menyebalkan~"

"_Arraseo_, marahi saja." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng sambil kembali menghela nafasnya. Sungmin mengangguk imut, kemudian beralih dengan memandang wanita-wanita menyebalkan itu dengan tajam.

"_Ahjummadeul~_" panggil Sungmin dengan begitu mendayu nya. Seluruh penghuni disana sontak menjerit histeris saat melihat aegyo attack yang Sungmin lancarkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat Sungmin bergegas menutup telinga nya saat jerit memekakan itu terdengar.

"Ish, berisik _pabbo_!" Gumam Sungmin mendumal dengan lirih.

"Hey, anak manis~ bagaimana kalau panggil _eomma_ saja?" Celetuk salah satu wanita yang berdiri di pojok kanan sana. Sungmin dengan segera menajamkan pandangannya.

_**Tak**_

"Awh!" Seluruh pandangan sontak teralih memandang wanita yang semula membuka asal mulutnya itu saat kini ia menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Yah! Mengapa kau melempar pena itu pada kepalaku?!" Tanya wanita itu kesal.

Kyuhyun sontak terheran dan kemudian memegangi kantongnya. Ah, benar saja bulpoin yang semula bersarang di kantongnya itu kini telah hilang dan menyangkut pada helaian rambut wanita itu.

"Rasakan." Sang pelaku pelemparan itu mencebik malas kemudian beralih menepuk tangannya.

_**Prok prok prok**_

"_Ahjummadeul, ahjummadeul_. Dengar Minnie _nde_?"

Kemudian yang lainnya terdiam kembali dan memandang Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Apa _ahjummadeul_ mau Minnie lempar seperti _ahjumma_ yang itu?"

Sungmin menunjuk wanita yang baru saja ia lempar pena dengan wajah polosnya. Yang terpanggil hanya mengatupkan bibir dan menggeleng secara bersamaan. Sungmin tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Dan para wanita itu kembali mengangguk dengan serentak.

"_Arraseo,_ jadi jangan dekati _Daddy_ Minnie _nde?_ _Daddy_ itu punya Minnie, _arrachi_?" Ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Sang empu yang dipeluk hanya terdiam mengatupkan bibir sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"_Daddy _iyakan? _Daddy _punya Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan manja di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Empunya hanya terkekeh kemudian membingkai pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Ya, _Daddy_ milikmu sayang."

_**Chup**_

"Hyaaaaaaa, aku juga mau." Sungmin sontak mendelik imut memandang kembali seorang wanita lainnya yang tengah menjerit histeris di pojok sebelah kirinya. Dengan segera ia membuka sepatu yang tengah ia pakai dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Jumma_ mau makan ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sebal. Wanita itu sontak terdiam dan menggelengkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun semakin tergelak, kemudian bergegas saja ia mengambil sepatu Sungmin ketangannya dan mengambil alih situasi disana, sebelum putranya ini mengamuk dan barang-barang miliknya akan menghantam dan menyangkut di kepala-kepala wanita itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam jika putraku ikut kemari, kkk. Maafkan sikap putraku." Ujar Kyuhyun denganl sedikit membungkuk. Dengan sabar ia kembali memakaikan sepatu itu pada kaki Sungmin. Kemudian beralih menepuk puncak kepala putranya.

"Ayo minta maaf pada _Ahjummadeul_ sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut dengan senyum manisnya yang terlihat penuh. Sungmin kembali merengut imut kemudian memeluk erat leher _Daddy_-nya.

"_Shirreo Dad_~"

"Hey, _Baby_~"

"Yah! _Daddy,_ ayo pergi ke ruangan _Daddy!_ Minnie ingin main junior _Daddy~_"

_'Mworago?!'_

Kyuhyun sontak terdiam kala sahutan terkejut itu terdengar dari orang-orang di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit berdehem ia membenarkan posisi gendongannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

"_Cha,_ kalau begitu kita pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin kemudian beringsut pergi dan berlalu darisana. Beberapa orang ditempat itu masih terdiam dan berusaha mencerna keintiman yang begitu dekat dari sosok idola mereka serta putranya.

"Bermain junior.. itu, itu junior yang itu bukan?" Ujar salah satu wanita disana sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya membentuk simbol-simbol aneh.

"Astaga... aku rasa aku harus segera meminum vitamin ku, tubuhku lemas semua." Imbuh wanita lainnya dengan wajah frustasi overlimitnya wanita itu segera berlalu, dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

.

Waktu seakan berlalu begitu lambat, detik demi detik yang merajut menit seolah tampak enggan menambah kuantitasnya. Sungmin dalam diam nya masih senantiasa merengut imut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali mata bening bulatnya melirik sinis Kyuhyun yang masih tercenung diam, begitu serius menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"_Daddy_~"

"Humm?"

Hembusan nafas di bibir mungil itu kembali terdengar. Berulang kali panggilan manjanya hanya bersahutkan sebuah deheman singkat dari _Daddy-_nya.

Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya, kemudian merebahkan punggung mungilnya pada sandaran sofa. Kakinya menekuk sebatas dada, sesekali ia memainkan tangannya dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada lutut kanan. Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya seolah menimbulkan sensasi bosan yang berlebih.

Bocah itu berkali-kali menutup mulutnya saat karbondioksida yang menumpuk di rongga dadanya menguap. Kelopak matanya seolah terasa semakin memberat, dan siap terjatuh kapan saja. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik diujung matanya, kemudian terkekeh samar ketika menyadari anaknya itu mengantuk karena terlalu bosan. Senyum miring sedikit ia kulum, ini sebenarnya hukuman untuk Sungmin karena telah membuat keributan pagi tadi.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tega menghukum Sungmin terlalu berat, cukup acuhkan dia dan setelahnya bocah itu akan menurut. Dengan perlahan namja tampan beranjak dari duduknya, dan beringsut mendekati Sungmin.

Pria itu semakin terkekeh kala mendapati putranya telah tertidur dengan kepala yang tergeletak pasrah menumpu di lututnya. Diusapnya lembut surai hitam itu, sedikit meringis geli saat bagian rambut depan Sungmin yang terikat itu menggelitik telapak tangan besarnya.

Kyuhyun beralih meraih tubuh Sungmin untuk merebahkannya, menjadikkan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Pekerjaannya tak terlalu banyak hari ini, sebenarnya tak masalah jika pun hari ini ia tak masuk. Lee Sajangnim tak ada di tempatnya, ia pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus perihal saham yang ia investasikan disana.

Dan tentu kalian faham dengan tingkat kejeniusan Tuan Cho yang satu ini, pekerjaan sebanyak itu bukanlah masalah yang akan sulit ditanganinya. Ia hanya..bosan, itulah alasan mengapa ia tetap pergi kekantor hari ini, terlebih dari itu ia juga begitu ingin melihat reaksi manis yang Sungmin tunjukkan saat melihat para wanita itu mengerubunginya.

Dan, jotha! Sesuai perkiraan, bocah manis itu telah membuat keributan yang cukup sadis pagi ini, mengingat bocah kelinci ini terlihat akan mengeksekusi rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sejenak kekehan kecil itu tersamarkan.

Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan punggungnya agar menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Tangan besarnya masih senantiasa mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin yang tertidur dipahanya. Helaan nafas dalam terdengar, sebenarnya tersisip sedikit rasa cemas di dadanya, inilah yang ia takuti selama ini.

Sungmin terlalu polos, bahkan kata tak senonoh itu pun dengan frontalnya ia dapat ia lantunkan dengan begitu menggemaskan.

_'Minnie ingin main junior Daddy~'_

Astaga.. beruntung bocah itu ada dalam gendongannya barusan, membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah dan leluasa membawanya berlalu darisana.

"Unghhh~" sebuah lenguhan samar yang terdengar itu mengusik Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk lembut pundak Sungmin.

"_Dadhh_~" Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengusik, dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih segelas air mineral yang sebelumnya tercenung diatas meja.

"Kau haus, hum?"

Belaian lembut kembali ia berikan pada gumpalan pipi selembut marshmellow itu. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat, bibir _pinkish_ itu mendumal lucu, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengucak matanya, dan akhirnya sebuah anggukkan samar meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin ke dadanya.

"Pelan sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut saat ia merasa Sungmin terlalu brutal meneguk minumnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menyimpan gelas itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"_Daddy_~~" rengek Sungmin begitu manja, tubuhnya beringsut naik dan merangsek masuk pada kengkungan Kyuhyun.

Ah, posisi kesukaan mereka, jika sudah seperti ini Sungmin tak halnya seperti anak koala yang sedang menangkup pada induknya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, diusapnya sayang punggung sempit Sungmin. Anaknya itu mengusal samar di dada Kyuhyun, seolah terus mencoba menelusup masuk dan mencari kehangatan disana.

"_Daddy~_" rengek Sungmin lagi, bocah manis itu akan selalu rewel jika tidurnya tak terpuaskan dan terganggu.

"Hum? _Wae chagiya_?" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sungmin.

"_Poppo~~~"_ Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, diangkatnya wajah Sungmin yang masih setengah layu itu dan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuhnya. Sungmin mengerucut kecil, kemudian kembali mengucak pelan matanya dan menggosok wajahnya.

"Pakai lidah!" Selesai diwajah kedua tangan mungilnya berpindah dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, bibir _shape_-M nya itu mengerucut, berpout seakan menantang dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Lidah?" Telapak tangan besar itu mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin, sejuruh kemudian lidahnya terulur dan menjilat pelan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dengan perlahan ia membuka katupan bibirnya dan merangkup lidah Kyuhyun dalam senggamanya.

Debum halus terdengar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menempelkan rapat di tubuhnya. Keduanya terpejam menikmati, uluran lidah itu perlahan menjangkau kesegala titik.

Membelai lembut rentetan benda keras seputih susu itu, menggugah titik-titik memabukkan yang sulit terjangkau sekalipun. Kuluman ia berikan dibibir mungil itu, kecipak saliva dan desisan air liur yang tersedot semakin terasa memabukkan.

Dalam titik ini, hasrat Kyuhyun selalu dalam batas pengujian, tanpa ia sadari tangan besarnya tengah menelusup masuk dan meraba punggung halus Sungmin. Sang empu hanya dapat bergidik meresponnya. Sungmin selalu seolah terbuai, kecupan dan kecipak yang mengalun menyapa telinganya seolah menciptakan sensasi abstrak namun menyenangkan, tak jarang tubuhnya memanas, seakan ada sebuah kenikmatan besar yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"mmffht~" lenguh, dan kembali melenguh. Telapak tangan besar Kyuhyun yang turun merayapi bokongnya seolah menimbulkan sensasi geli, terlebih saat bagian itu diremasnya dengan lembut. Oh, tubuh Sungmin serasa bergetar saat itu juga.

Sesi menghisap masih terus berlanjut, sebelah tangan lainnya masuk dan menelusup menyapa nipple mungil Sungmin. Diperas sedikit bagian itu, kemudian mencubit puncaknya kecil hingga sang empunya terpaksa mengerang.

"Angh~" Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, leleran saliva yang tak tertampung pun merembas dan meluncur turun di sekeliling leher Sungmin. Kendati demikian Kyuhyun tak sekalipun berniat menghentikkan cumbuannya, dengan gemas ia malah semakin brutal meremas dada Sungmin.

Kembali kenikmatan itu terganggu, Sungmin dengan polosnya mengutuk keberadaan oksigen itu untuk sesaat, dengan terpaksa ia berontak, dan memukul kuat pundak Kyuhyun untuk memberinya celah untuk bernafas.

"Ahhhhahh, hahh.." raupan nafas kasar itu berasal dari Sungmin. Dengan wajah dipenuhi garis kenikmatan dirinya terus mengais nafas sekuat-kuatnya. Kyuhyun dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal itu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, akan tetapi meskipun seperti itu sirat matanya seolah masih menyimpan hasrat yang begitu besar.

Dengan segera ia mengangkat kaus Sungmin hingga dada mulusnya terpampang nyata, sejurus kemudian wajahnya kembali ia tenggelamkan pada bagian itu.

"Ahh! Ouh, Dadhh~" tubuh Sungmin seketika meremang, hisapan serta kuluman bibir Kyuhyun di dadanya seolah memberi titik kejut yang menyesatkan. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang sedang _Daddy_-nya lakukan, yang ia mengerti hanyalah saat ini mereka sedang bermain. Namun tak sedikitpun terkilas difikirannya tentang _'apa itu berhubungan intim'._

Tentu saja, fikiran polosnya masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti. Namun jauh diluar itu Sungmin selalu menikmati, dan menerima apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Karena sepanjang sisa ia menghirup nafas Daddy-nya belum pernah sama sekali memberikkanSesuatu yang membuatnya terluka.

"Akh! _Dadhh_~" gigitan kecil di sekitar _nipple_ nya membuat tubuh Sungmin kembali menegang, jemari lentiknya tak henti meremas helaian surai _brunette_ Kyuhyun yang setara wajahnya.

"Ouh~" hisapan panjang pada dada, membuatnya terpaksa harus melengkingkan erangan kenikmatan. Keduanya masih terus terbuai, dimana satu pemberi dan satu penerima saling meraup meraih kenikmatan akan hasrat dan cinta yang memenuhinya.

.

.

Tapakan langkah yang terdengar dingin dalam lantai yang dipijaknya itu terdengar. Lengannya melambai, mengayunkan sebuah lampiran-lampira berkas yang tersusun rapi dan terapit pada kelima jarinya.

Tak jarang pula kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti senandung samar yang mulutnya gumamkan. Langkahnya terhenti saat dirasa tubuhnya telah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, dengan sedikit merapikan kerah jas dan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Pria kurus itu perlahan memutar kenop pintu dihadapannya. Akan tetapi satu senyum manis yang semula terpampang nyata disana itu sontak lenyap dan menghilang. Bibirnya membulat menyeruakkan kekagetan yang begitu besar, kedua matanya terbelalak hebat.

"_Mwoya ige_?!"

_**Prak**_

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikkan cumbuannya, jantungnya berdentum kencang masih terlalu kaget atas seruan tiba-tiba yang menyentak aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun memandan Pria itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_."

Tak ada sahutan, pria yang terpanggil di depannya itu masih membeku dan terdiam, hingga suasana keheningan terpaksa terajut disana. Namun sejurus kemudian senyap itu terpecahkan oleh dentingan tenor yang begitu merdu.

"_Dad_, kenapa berhenti?"

Dan pertanyaan rancu yang kelewat polos itupun kembali menyentak kedua pria yang ada disana.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah mengerjap kebingungan, kemudian beralih menurunkan kausnya yang semula terangkat diatas dada. Dengan segera ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang semula di remas oleh Sungmin, kemudian memandang pria kurus yang masih mematung pada garis pintu itu.

"Masuklah _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, yang terpanggil seolah sedikit tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, lalu beringsut masuk dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun-sofa lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah._." Panggil pria yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan Eunhyuk itu. Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku tahu kau bingung." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan ragu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, saat ia merasa bocah itu menepuk pundaknya.

"_Wae baby_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Daddy, ahjussi_ itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin polos sambil menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk.

Sang empunya hanya menatap bingung, kemudian mencari-cari kebelakang, sebelum akhirnya ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" Tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lalu mencebik kesal.

"Memang ada siapa lagi? _Ahjussi pabbo_!"

"_Mwo?_!"

"Ssh, sudahlah sayang. Panggil saja dia Eunhyuk-ahjussi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk halus punggung sempit anaknya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tak menghilangkan kerucutan di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, kemudian beralih merapikan rambut Sungmin.

"_Baby,_ jelaskan pada Eunhyuk-ahjussi siapa dirimu?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Sungmin. Pemandangan itu tak ayal kembali membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak.

"_Arraseo Dad, Annyeonghaseo~ cho neun_ Cho Sungmin _imnida~_ panggil saja Minnie _nde jussi_? Ah, iya umur Minnie tujuh tahun. Dan jika sudah besar nanti Minnie akan menikah dengan _Daddy~_"

Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu semangat, senyum manisnya merekah, beberapa kali pergerakan-pergerakan imut tangannya menambah kesan aegyo yang ada pada dirinya, terlebih lenggokkan rambutnya yang terikat itu membuat Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya sulit.

Eunhyuk semakin terperangah, sebagian karena begitu takjub dengan kadar aegyo yang begitu kental milik Sungmin, dan sisanya di buat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang bocah itu ucapkan.

"_Mwo_? Menikah?" Kaget Eunhyuk setelah dapat menguasai rasa takjubnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Ya, saat dewasa nanti ia yang akan mendampingiku."

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau gila?!"

**=My Lovely Daddy=**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue…**_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih telah membaca..**

**Silahkan Review jika kalian berkenan..**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,26102013)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : My Lovely Daddy!**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hang geng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (GS), Choi Minho as Cho Minho, Lee Taemin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

.

.

_Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu semangat, senyum manisnya merekah, beberapa kali pergerakan-pergerakan imut tangannya menambah kesan aegyo yang ada pada dirinya, terlebih lenggokkan rambutnya yang terikat itu membuat Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya sulit._

_Eunhyuk semakin terperangah, sebagian karena begitu takjub dengan kadar aegyo yang begitu kental milik Sungmin, dan sisanya di buat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang bocah itu ucapkan._

_"__Mwo__? Menikah?" Kaget Eunhyuk setelah dapat menguasai rasa takjubnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya._

_"Ya, saat dewasa nanti ia yang akan mendampingiku."_

_"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau gila?!"_

.

"Aku? Mungkin iya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya. semakin terperangah dibuatnya.

"Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun... dia anakmu Cho! Darah dagingmu!"

Eunhyuk melempar berkas yang semula telah kembali ia ambil saat terjatuh dilantai barusan keatas meja hingga Sungmin sedikit mengernyit kaget.

"Dia memang anakku, tapi bukan darah dagingku." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil mengusap sayang pundak Sungmin.

"_Mworago_?!" Kini mata Eunhyuk terlihat semakin menyipit, apa maksudnya ucapan atasannya yang lebih muda darinya ini?

"Mak-maksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap. Oh, sungguh bahkan baru mengetahui sedikit rahasia kedua orang ini saja kepalanya cukup dibuat berputar, astaga.. apa mantan adik kelasnya di _Senior High School_ ini memiliki kehidupan yang sangat rumit?

"Kau tak tahu apapun _Hyung_.."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!"

"_Daddy._."

Kedua sontak mengalihkan tatapannya pada sumber dimana suara tenor itu berasal. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, kemudian kembali mengecup kecil bibir _pinkish _itu.

"_Wae __**Baby**_?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Darah daging? Maksudnya _dad_? _Daddy_ berdarah?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan sirat matanya yang dipenuhi keingin-tahuan juga kepolosan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh karenanya.

"_Ahni, __**Daddy**__ gwaencaha_." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin kemudian mengerucut kecil dan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi, tadi _Daddy_ bilang darah?" Dumal Sungmin sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun sedikit tergelak kemudian menggelengkan wajahnya.

"_Daddy_ baik-baik saja." Imbuh Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Bocah manis itu semakin mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Jika sudah saatnya kau akan mengerti Min."

"Ish!" Dengan kesal Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"_Appo._." lirih Kyuhyun saat ia merasa pundaknya berdenyut. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian beralih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_, tidak boleh sakit nde? Nanti Minnie sedih.." ujar Sungmin lirih disertai wajah sendunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"_Daddy_ tak akan pernah membiarkanmu bersedih _Baby_." Imbuh Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lembut punggung sempit Sungmin.

Satu pria lain di hadapannya hanya dapat teenganga tak percaya. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat kedekatan yang sangat tak biasa dari pasangan Ayah dan anak itu.

Demi apa, keberadaan Eunhyuk sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Setelah cukup menguasai rasa terkejutnya-entah untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya.

Ia jelas dapat menangkap aura kasih sayang yang tak biasa disini. Rasa 'cinta' yang begitu besar, entahlah.. Eunhyuk tak dapat mendeskripsikan cinta macam apa yang menguar dari keduanya.

Yang pria kurus itu ketahui hanyalah, keduanya berbalas. Saling berbuka dan tak ada yang terlihat kecuali rasa kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Tak perlu dengan susah payah meneliti kerumitan yang ada, cukup dengan mata telanjang kehangatan yang begitu besar itu akan terasa bahkan menimbulkan dampak positf bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.." panggil Eunhyuk kemudian. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan matanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku nanti." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil bersiap dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Datanglah 30 menit kemudian _Hyung_."

"_Arraseo_, baiklah aku permisi."

Dan setelah berlalunya Eunhyuk, kedua anak adam itu masih terdiam dalam pelukan yang tak merenggang sama sekali. Kyuhyun menepuk sayang pundak Sungmin hingga menimbulkan suara _pukpuk _halus yang terdengar.

Cukup lama keheningan meliputi keduanya. Sungmin masih terdiam, terlalu asyik memainkan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan memelintirnya dengan _abstrak_. Sedikit demi sedikit terasa jenuh. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasa jenuh dengan suasana hening yang ada, _Daddy_-nya tak sedikitpun bersuara.

"_Daddy~"_

"Hm?"

"Bicara."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan ucapan Sungmin yang terkesan ambigu.

"Bicara apa sayang?"

"Apa saja~"

"Tapi tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"_Arraseo,_ kalau begitu bernyanyilah.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bernyanyi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, mata rubahnya mengerjap pelan, tak lama kemudian ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, lagu apa?"

"Apapun _Dad_.."

"Ah, baiklah. Ehm.."

.

_"Oneuldo naegieogeul ttarahemaeda.. Igil kkeuteseo, seoseongineunna.."_

Keduanya perlahan memejamkan mata ketika lantunan _bass_ yang begitu merdu itu terdengar. Kyuhyun menghayatinya, begitu mengena pada dirinya yang sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan sang terkasih.

Sedang Sungmin mendengar dengan begitu seksama, menangkap sebuah kehangatan dari setiap kata dan bait yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Suara yang begitu.. menenangkan, sedikit demi sedikit seolah menghanyutkannya.

_"Naega animyeon andwae.. Neo eopsin nan andwae.. Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul.." _

Begitu menghanyutkan hingga Sungmin merasa ingin terlelap saja.

_"Na apado joha.. Nae mam dachyedo joha nan.. Geude nan neo hanaman sarang hanikka.." _

Dan puncaknya, dengkuran halus itu benar-benar terdengar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian tersenyum dengan hangat.

_"Neo hanaman, saranghanikka.." _

Tutup Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya kemudian mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Mimpi indah sayang."

.

Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangan kiri pada kantungnya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana dan melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Tepat 30 menit hyung, hanya saja mungkin lebih baik kau menemuiku dirumah siang ini."

_'...' _

"Tidak, pekerjaanku telah selesai."

_'...' _

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jam istirahat nanti, aku menunggumu di rumah."

_'...' _

"Hm, _arraseo_."

_**PIP **_

Kyuhyun kembali mengantungi ponselnya pada saku celananya. Dengan perlahan Pria tampan itu mengangkat tubuh putranya, begitu hati-hati ketika ia menggendongnya, sama sekali tak ingin Sungmin terusik dan terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mulai berbenah, meski hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Ia memasukan beberapa file yang menurutnya penting kedalam tas kerjanya, kemudian meraih kunci mobil yang semula disimpannya diatas meja. Koridor masih terasa sepi, wajar memang.. mengingat di pukul ini belum waktu nya bagi para karyawan untuk berkeliaran atau makan siang.

.

Dengan sedikit kepayahan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meraih gagang pintu mobilnya. Setelah terbuka, dengan begitu hati-hati Kyuhyun menempatkan Sungmin agar terduduk pada kursi penumpang, kemudian memasangkannya _seatbelt_. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah memutar dan segera menempatkan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

Tak lama deruman sedang terdengar, dengan perlahan kemudian mobil _Mercy _hitam itu kembali melaju sedang.

.

Kembali Kyuhyun dibuat kepayahan saat membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Tubuh Sungmin berada dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh putranya itu ala _bridal style_. Setelah keduanya memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan segera menidurkan Sungmin ke ranjang, dan membuka sepatunya dengan telaten.

Jas yang semula ia kenakan telah tersampir asal. Sepatu dan kaus kaki nya dengan begitu saja ia lupakan. Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan dasi-nya, setelah itu iapun beranjak naik dan menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil putranya dengan begitu protective.

"_Daddy _mencintaimu sayang."

Sebuah kecupan ringan ia tempatkan, cukup lama dan begitu tulus. Kyuhyun menempatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dengan begini _Daddy_ tak akan lagi mengalami mimpi buruk."

Dan setelahnya hening.. Keduanya terlelap, terjatuh kedalam buaian mimpi yang saling bersangkutan. Ya. Cho Kyuhyun akan memimpikkan Cho Sungmin. Dan Cho Sungmin memimpikkan Cho Kyuhyun. 'Ikatan batin' yang kuat bukan?

.

_**Ting Tong..**_

Kyuhyun bergeliat samar, dentingan yang sedari tadi terdengar itu mengusik tidurnya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap matanya yang belum terbiasa menerima bias cahaya pada retinanya.

Kemudian setelahnya namja itu menguap. _Ah, pukul berapa ini? 'Pukul 12:30._' Batin Kyuhyun saat ia menengokan wajahnya pada jam diatas meja nakas.

_**Ting Tong..**_

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kearah depan. _Ck, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja_. Batin Kyuhyun sedikit mengomel.

Namun tiba-tiba alisnya bertaut, _bel? Tamu? Jam? _

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan beranjak dari tidurnya. Bergegas saja ia berlari dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hai, _hyung._." sapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok polosnya. Pria lain dihadapannya mendengus kesal kemudian menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi pinggangnya.

"Hai juga, Cho." Sahut Eunhyuk sedikit sarkastis. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dalam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Eunhyuk berdecih pelan.

"Yaya, asal kau tahu saja aku telah berdiri disini lebih dari 30 menit!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Apa kau tahu aku sudah seperti seorang yang mengemis di depan rumahmu? Ck, kakiku benar-benar pegal." Gerutu Eunhyuk menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya. Kyuhyun berdecak malas, benar-benar berlebihan sekali _hyung _nya ini.

"Jika kau memang lelah, kenapa kau tak masuk kedalam dan malah mengomel disini heh?" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit sinis. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ingin sekali ia mencincang lidah dari mantan adik kelasnya ini jika tidak mengingat ada di posisi apa ia bekerja saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar Cho." Celetuk Eunhyuk tak habis fikir. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian memutar bolamatanya malas ketika Eunhyuk melenggang masuk seenaknya tanpa ia suruh. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa ketika melihat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Biar aku siapkan minum dulu _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa-basi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah, ceritakan saja." Imbuh Eunhyuk tak sabaran. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dalam, kemudian beranjak mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya yang semula telah setengah berdiri.

"Jadi begini.."

Kyuhyun memulai dongeng panjang tentang pelik kehidupannya. Setiap kata yang terucap seolah menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Perlahan wajahnya menyendu, kemudian mengeruh dan puncaknya pria tinggi itu menangis.

Tak dihiraukannya lagi beberapa perubahan ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang dilihatnya. Mulai dari terkejut, iba, sedih, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat bercerita dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

Terlebih lagi, ketika _part _itu di ucapkan. Bagian dimana seluruh kebahagiaanya terenggut. Bagian dimana ia jatuh tersungkur pada kubangan airmata. Dan juga bagian dimana, ia mendapatkan kembali hidupnya. Kehidupan baru yang begitu manis dan dipenuhi dosa.

Ya, dialah Sungmin. Benar-benar, kini hidupnya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memindahkan tubuhnya agar terduduk di sofa sisi Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan ia menepuk pundak lelaki yang sudah ia anggap _Dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Aku mengerti Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun masih tak menyahut, bahunya masih senantiasa bergetar kecil mengimbangi isakan yang tertahan.

"Aku.. sangat mencintainya hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan begitu parau. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, kemudian beralih merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Youngwoon-_ahjussi_ dan Jungsoo-_ahjumma._ Ah, iya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung-_hyung _juga." Ujar Eunhyuk memberikan pengarahan, yang dinasehati masih tak menyahut berusaha kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

Namun keduanya dibuat tersentak dengan dentingan tenor yang mengalun tiba-tiba.

"_Daddy_~"

Kyuhyun sontak bergegas menghapus airmatanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya di hadapan Sungmin. Bocah itu, dengan sandal tidurnya yang kebesaran perlahan turun dan meniti anak tangga.

"_**Daddy**__, waeyo_?" Tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa lengket. Sang empunya tersenyum lembut, kemudian beralih menempatkan Sungmin pada pangkuannya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_~" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya. Sungmin masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan dalam.

"_Daddy,_ bohong." Lirih Sungmin akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dua pria dewasa itu sedikit tersentak. Hey, sebegitu kuatkah ikatan batin yang terjalin antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

"_Daddy _tidak bohong." Sahut Kyuhyun setelah dapat mengembalikan dirinya.

"_Daddy _bohong, _Daddy_ bilang _Daddy_ baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata _Daddy_ menangis."

Eunhyuk menelan saliva-nya sulit saat melihat aura wajah Sungmin yang juga ikut menyendu. Oh, sepertinya Sungmin memang dilahirkan dan tercipta untuk mendampingi hidup Kyuhyun.

Lihatlah mereka, bahkan Eunhyuk sangsi masih melihat tatapan anak-anak di mata rubah itu saat empunya menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

Kehidupan Kyuhyun begitu tragis, semua orang yang ia cintai terenggut dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi seperti yang banyak orang bilang. Tuhan selalu memiliki skenario-Nya sendiri di balik semua yang terjadi pada hidup hambanya.

Dan mungkin inilah _plot_-nya, dan inilah alurnya. Serta Cho Sungmin yang menjadi lawan main dalam Kyuhyun menjalankan skenario hidup yang telah Tuhan gariskan.

Sejenak hatinya menghangat, dengan atau tanpa sang empunya sadari senyum tulus terlukis menggantikan gummy-smile yang biasa menjadi andalannya selama ini.

"_Daddy_ tidak menangis." Ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian kedua lengan mungilnya menangkup leher Kyuhyun, wajahnya ia cerukkan pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi _Dad,_ nanti Minnie sedih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat yang mengalun begitu pelan itu. Kyuhyun beralih memandang Eunhyuk yang juga tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kutinggal sebentar tak apa hyung?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyentak kesadaran Eunhyuk. Pria penyuka pisang itu hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajah cengo-nya.

.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan _style_-koala kesukaan mereka.

Wajah Sungmin yang berada di tengkuk Kyuhyun membuatnya mau tak mau menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk memandang mereka. Dengan pelan Sungmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai pada Eunhyuk.

"Pai..pai.." bisik Sungmin pelan. Setelah itu bocah manis dalam gendongan Kyuhyun itu kembali menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam dengan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Pundaknya naik turun dengan teratur dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

Entah karena pengaruh masih mengantuk atau apa, yang jelas ia sama sekali tak ingin beranjak bangun dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Baby_." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, tangan kanannya tak pernah berhenti barang sedetikpun untuk menepuk halus pundak sempit anaknya.

"Wae _Daddy_?"

"Apa kau tak lelah terus terdiam seperti itu saying?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, tangan mungilnya terangkat kemudian membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ahni, Minnie mengantuk. Tapi Minnie tidak bias tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, dengan perlahan ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium kecil kening Sungmin.

"_Poppo_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin. Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"_Daddy._"

"Hum?"

"Kali ini jangan pakai lidah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali, sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka terkikis. Hembusan nafas hangat keduanya mulai terasa satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya keduanya bertemu, dan kembali bertaut dalam kecupan mesra yang dipenuhi cinta.

.

Di depan pintu sana Eunhyuk menhela nafasnya dalam, lagi-lagi ia harus melihat kaintiman yang tak biasa. Dengan sedikit menggeleng samar ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlalu dan kembali menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tengah.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap sayang puncak kepala Sungmin, dengan sedikit tak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh mungil anaknya, jika bukan karena Eunhyuk yang tengah menunggu nya diluar ia benar-benar enggan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

_Namja_ tampan itu melangkah pelan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang -seperti- tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi _hyung?" _TanyaKyuhyun sambil membimbing angkah Eunhyuk yang juga tengah berjalan menuju pitu keluarnya.

"_Nde_."

"Kalau begitu hati-hatilah."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu keluar. Tepat saat Eunhyuk berbicara Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jungsoo-_ahjumma."_

"Ya, akan aku fikirkan."

"Tentu saja-."

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui?"

Sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara tenor yang mengalun begitu lembut menginterupsi mereka.

"_Te-teukie-umma_.."

.

**My Lovely Daddy**

**:::**

_**To be continue..**_

_**.**_

**Pendek? Tidak tapi menurut saya ini adalah porsi untuk chapter ini.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review jika berkenan..**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,02112013)**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : My Lovely Daddy!

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hang geng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (GS), Choi Minho as Cho Minho, Lee Taemin

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya

.

Warning : YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Te-teukie-_eomma_?"

Keheningan yang yang sedikit mencekam menguar setelahnya. Kedua pria tampan yang masih menegang berdiri di depan pintu itu memandang horor seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya. Sementara sang empu yang di pandang hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Eunhyuk-_ah_?"

Lantunan tenor itu menyentak keduanya yang semula tengah tenggelam dan bermonolog dengan spekulasi dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Eomma_? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku jika akan pulang ke korea?" Pria tinggi menyunggingkan satu senyuman terbaiknya-setelah dapat mengontrol diri- untuk seseorang yang telah ia sayang menyamai rasa cinta pada ibu kandungnya.

"_Eomma_, dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook berniat memberi kejutan untuk kalian, dan-ah Enhyukkie? Lama tak berjumpa~"

Dan seketika suasana yang semula hening ditemani kecanggungan itu menjadi begitu hangat dengan perbincangan penuh canda akan rasa kerinduan mereka semua.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pun, yang semula masih sedikit terheran kini terhanyut dalam perbincangan. Padahal sebelumnya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yakin keduanya menangkap nada dingin pada kalimat pertama yang Jungsoo lontarkan.

.

.

.

"Yah! _Magnae _bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadari keberadaan kami? Ass!"

Satu buah benda bulat yang berasal dari genggaman jemari lentik Ryeowook terbang dan menyapa kepala Kyuhyun, hingga sang empunya meringis nyeri.

"Yah! _Hyung!_ Sudah aku bilang aku tidak melihat kalian! Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja wujud kalian yang tak beda dengan hantu."

"Ya! Kau mau mati heh?!"

Kini Kyuhyun beringsut memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Yesung mengangkat tinggi sebuah Vas bunga untuk ia lempar pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sudah hentikkan.. Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tak merindukkan _eomma_? _Eomma _sangat merindukkanmu nak."

Seluruh perhatian kini teralih pada Jungsoo yang tengah berjalan dengan begitu anggun membawa sebuah nampan berisi berbagai macam camilan dan minuman diatasnya.

Wanita berwajah malaikat itu dengan begitu telaten menata makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Kemudian terduduk, dengan senyum manisnya ia merentangkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Pria berambut _brunnette_ itu terkekeh kecil, sejurus kemudian beringsut mendekati Ibu mertuanya dan menempatkan satu pelukan hangat.

"_Bogoshippeoyo Eomma_.." gumam Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar. Jungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Nado._."

"Yaya, kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menolehkan wajahnya dan tergelak bersama memandang wajah muram Yesung.

"Ya, aku merindukan kalian _Hyungdeul_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Diluar dugaan, bukannya Yesung membalas ucapan Kyuhyun ia malah mencebik malas.

"Aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dibalik senyum mengerikan itu." Seketika satu seringaian terulas di bibir Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Tentu saja, kau lebih tahu _Hyung_."

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba berfikir untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat _Magnae _setan itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ah.."

Satu detik, bibir Yesung terkatup rapat.

Dua detik, dahinya ia buat mengernyit.

Tiga detik, masih hening..

Lima detik, kedua mata segarisnya tiba-tiba saja terbelalak.

"Astaga! Ddangkkoma!"

"Buahahaha."

"Ya! Setan! Dimana kau simpan Ddangkkomma?!" Dengan masih tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal karena melihat ekspresi Yesung yang menurutnya bodoh itu, satu jari Kyuhyun terangkat dan menunjuk lantai dua.

"Aish, awas saja jika sampai ddangkko sakit!" Kemudian setelah itu ia segera bergegas berlari menaiki tangga. Di sisi lain Ryeowook terlihat tengah memijat kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah bodoh suaminya, yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara itu Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kecil wajahnya. Ah, ada yang bertanya dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk? Pria kurus itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor saat Jungsoo, Yesung, dan Ryeowook mengajaknya masuk. Dan pria itu segera berlalu setelah membisikkan 'sesuatu' pada Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.. aku akan menyusul Yesung-_hyung._." Dengan wajah cukup frustasinya Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan meniti tangga ke lantai dua.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan tawanya, kemudian beralih menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tak wajar dari _hyung_-nya.

"Kyu."

Sebuah panggilan yang melantun lembut membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Jungsoo tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun, satu tangannya terangkat untuk membelai sayang surai coklat menantunya.

"Kau harus membaginya nak.." ujar Jongsoo dengan lembut tanpa menghapus senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan makna kalimat yang Jungsoo ucapkan.

"Membagi? Apa _Umma_?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sungmin."

"Nde?"

"Jelaskan tentang kalian."

Tubuh Kyuhyun seolah membeku seketika mendengar kalimat yang Jungsoo lontarkan.

"Ma-maksud _eomma_?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menelisik maksud perkataan dari mertuanya.

"Kau.. dan Sungmin, apa kalian memiliki hubungan Khusus?"

Bibir Kyuhyun seolah terkatup seketika, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut mertuanya itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Matanya memandang tak fokus, ia seolah tergagap tak dapat mengucapkan apapun saat ini.

_'Teukkie eomma, tahu sesuatu Kyu.' _

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam mencoba kembali mengontrol dirinya. Kalimat yang Eunhyuk bisikkan sebelum ia berlalu pergi tadi kini kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"Kyu?" Panggilan lirih itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian beralih memandang Jungsoo.

"_Nde, eomma_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Jungsoo mengangguk kecil kemudian merubah aura wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Kau dan Sungmin mempunyai 'hubungan' lain?" Kyuhyun memandang kaku pada mertuanya, wajah yang semula berhiaskan senyuman manis itu kini telah lenyap dan berganti dengan aura datar dan nada dingin yang mengiringinya.

"_Eomma_ tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Jawab saja Kyuhyun." Ujar Jungsoo dengan nada dinginnya. Kyuhyun tertegun menyaksikan semua itu, ibu mertuanya yang sangat lembut dan selalu tersenyum itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan dingin. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum miris.

"_Nde, eomma_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ada sahutan lagi, Jungsoo masih tetap terdiam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau berdosa Kyu." Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah lirihan pelan yang bergetar itu terdengar.

"Maafkan aku _eomma,_ tapi aku.. mencintainya." Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo dengan wajah yang di penuhi siratan penyesalan, satu tangannya terangkat kemudian menghapus satu garis airmata yang membasahi pipi Jungsoo dengan salah satu jarinya.

"Tidak Kyu, cinta kalian terlarang." Jemari Kyuhyun sontak terhenti saat lirihan Jungsoo kembali terdengar.

"_Eo-eomma_.. aku.."

"_Eomma_ akan membawa Sungmin."

.

0oKyuMino0

.

_Sementara itu.. _

"Yak! Bocah lepaskan! Kau membuatku sesak!" Yesung berteriak frustasi ketika sebuah lengan cantik itu memeluk lehernya terlalu kencang.

"_Shiroyo_~" bocah manis yang menjadi pelakunya terus menggeleng imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Chagiya~_ lepaskan Yesung-_jussi nde_? Kau bisa memeluknya baik-baik sayang~"Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya begitu lantunan tenor yang begitu ia kenal itu terdengar.

"_Jumma~_" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Yesung kemudian beralih menghambur pada pelukan Ryeowook.

"_Aigo~ bogoshippeo chagiya_~" ujar Ryeowook sambil merengkuh Sungmin kedalam gendongannya. Dalam rengkuhan namja manis itu Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya, kemudian membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan begitu erat.

"_Jumma,_ lama!" Dumal Sungmin menahan kesal. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil kemudian menepuk pelan pundak bocah imut yang begitu dikasihinya itu.

"_Mianhaeyo, ahjumma_ harus mengurus surat-surat yang memusingkan itu baby-_ya_~" jelas Ryeowook dengan lembut. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, walau sama sekali tak menghilangkan kerucutan pada bibirnya.

"_Arraseo_." Gumam Sungmin teredam oleh pundak Ryeowook.

"Yayaya! Berhenti memeluk istriku seperti itu!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendelikkan matanya dengan kompak saat celoteh Yesung terdengar.

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Yesung menantang kedua mahkluk manis yang tengah kompak memandangnya dengan sinis. Ryeowook berdecih, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pada Yesung dan kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Menggelikan, cemburu pada anak kecil." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ck, sudahlah! Sungmin-ah! Dimana ddangkkoma?" Melihat Ryeowook yang mulai memperlihatkan sisi _childish_-nya, Yesung yang tak ingin repot berdebat dengan istrinya itu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ddangkko?" Sungmin yang semula asyik menyandar dalam pelukan Ryeowook kini mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang Yesung.

sang empu yang di pandang hanya mengangguk kecil sambil sesekali menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan sebuah benda kotak-aquarium- ah.. atau sesosok? Atau seekor? Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sejurus kemudian kepala besarnya menggeleng tak percaya. Bagaimana ia berdebat dengan batinnya hanya karena memikirkan sebuah 'penyebutan' untuk sekotak aquarium dan isinya? Kalian pusing? Baiklah lupakan.

"Jadi, dimana ddangkko?" Tanya Yesung mengulang. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum beranjak turun dari kasur dan menyeret lengan Yesung.

"_Eoddiga_?" Tanya Yesung heran karena melihat tubuhnya di seret kedalam kamar mandi.

"_Igeo_." Ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kloset. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa toilet?

"Ada apa dengan kloset itu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ddangkko." Ucap Sungmin sambil memandang Yesung dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Nde? Eoddie_?"

"_Igeo._" Tunjuk Sungmin pada klosetnya. Sejenak Yesung mengerjap, lima detik kemudian mengernyit heran. Sebelum otaknya kembali berputar dan ia pun terbelalak seketika.

"Omona! Ddangkko-_ah_!" Jeritan frustasi Yesung terdengar, kemudian setelahnya namja bersuara _barittone_ itu secepat kilat membuka penutup kloset, dan betapa ia di buat terbelalak saat melihat hewan kesayangannya itu tengah berenang gusar kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar.

"Astaga, ddangkko.. kau tak apa-apa nak?" Ujar Yesung penuh dramatisasi saat mengangkat kura-kura itu dari dalam kloset tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu menyimpan ddangkko kedalam kloset?!" Yesung membalikkan badannya kemudian berteriak dengan kesal di depan wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan bocah kelinci itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika ddangkko pingsan!" Imbuh Yesung lagi semakin kalap.

_**Tak **_

"_Appo_!" Namun tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang keras berbenturan dan suara rintihan kesakitan. Yesung mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut kemudian mengambil benda yang semula telah mencium tempurung kepalanya itu.

"Ya! Wookie-_ah,_ tega sekali kau melempar _remote_ AC itu pada kepalaku?" Tanya Yesung pada sosok namja mungil yang tengah melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Karena kau berlebihan _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat. Yesung menyipit tidak terima.

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Kau tidak lihat ddangkko dikurung di dalam kloset?" Sahut Yesung sambil menunjukkan kura-kura yang tengah berkedip pelan itu dan toilet di sebelahnya secara bergantian.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya memandang scene drama yang tengah Yesung lakoni. Ia beringsut mundur kemudian memeluk Sungmin hingga bocah itu menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Ming, kita keluar.." ujar Ryeowook yang mulai jengah dengan sifat autis Yesung yang benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan.

"Ya! _Yeobo_! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan ku?" Jerit Yesung terdengar menggema dari kamar mandi, namun begitu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah Ryeowook maupun Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Yeobose_o?" Ucap Jungsoo menyapa seseorang di seberangnya.

_'...' _

"_Nde_, itu benar."

_'...' _

"Hn_, arraseo.. nado saranghae_."

_**PIP**_

Jungsso mengantungi ponselnya pada tas kecil yang ia bawa, kemudian beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di belakangnya dengan wajah pasrah.

"_Eomma_, tidak bisakah.."

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar Jungsoo memotong ucapannya dengan dingin.

"_Umma.._ kau tidak bisa membawa Sungmin! Dia anakku." Ujar Kyuhyun mulai gerah karena tak dapat membujuk Jungsoo. Jungsoo berdecih pelan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ya? Anakmu? Anak yang akan kau nikahi maksudmu?"

"_Eomma_!"

"Apa yang salah? Ucapan ku itu benar."

"_Eomma,_ tapi kau tak bisa membawa Sungmin dariku."

"Tentu saja bisa, dia cucuku."

"Tapi _eomma, _Sungmin akan sedih.."

"Awal mungkin iya, tapi dia masih kecil. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama pun pasti akan terbiasa."

"_Eomma_!"

"_Daddy~~"_

Perhatian keduanya sontak teralih pada lantunan suara tenor yang terdengar begitu halus.

"_Wae_, Baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun segera menghilangkan wajahnya resahnya, dan menggantinya dengan satu ulasan senyum manis.

Sungmin yang semula berjalan dalam rengkuhan Ryeowook bergegas berlari menuruni tangga, namun begitu pada _block_ tangga terakhir sebelum turun sandal tidurnya yang kebesaran itu terlepas sebelah, hingga Sungmin yang tak siap akhirnya terjatuh dengan lututnya yang membentur lantai.

"_Daddy~_~~ hiks, _appo_.." Seketika nafas Kyuhyun seolah tercekat, bergegas saja beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

Dengan begitu perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya untuk terduduk diatas sofa. Dengan begitu telaten Kyuhyun menaikan celana piyama panjang yang membalut kaki Sungmin hingga keatas lutut.

Tak ada darah memang, namun sebagian kulit sekitar lututnya sedikit membiru hingga ketika di sentuh Sungmin akan meringis kesakitan.

"Appo, dad~" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Jungsoo dan Ryeowook serta Yesung yang baru turun menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ssh, _gwaenchana _akan daddy obati, tunggu sebentar _nde_?"

_**Chup **_

Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat guna untuk mengompres lutut Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mencium kilat bibir Sungmin, membuat Jungsoo membelalakan matanya.

Bohong sebenarnya jika pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak terkejut setiap melihat adegan itu, hanya saja yang mereka tahu.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu adalah pasangan ayah dan anak, tentu wajar jika mereka hanya berciuman kecil meskipun itu di bibir.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun kembali dari dapur. Kini ia terlihat begitu tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebaskom air hangat serta sebuah handuk kecil di tangannya.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyuhyun segera saja memeluk leher Daddy-nya, tanpa peduli jika bisa saja Kyuhyun kesusahan jika mengobatinya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Tahan sedikit sayang."

"Shh, _appo dad_!" Sungmin semakin mencengkramkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun saat rasa nyeri kembali merambah indra perasanya.

"Ryeowook-_hyung._" Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang semula hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedekatan mereka berdua sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"_N-nde_?" Sahut Ryeowook sedikit tergagap.

"Tolong ambilkan krim pereda rasa sakit di kotak obat."

"_Nde_, tunggu sebentar." Dengan segera Ryeowook melesat munuju tempat dimana kotak obat itu disimpan. Sementara menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook, Sungmin sama sekali tidak melepas pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Sang empu yang di peluk hanya bisa menepuk sayang pundak Sungmin sambil sesekali menghapus airmata serta keringat di wajah Sungmin. Samar-samar terdengar dengusan nafas yang berasal dari di sudut kanan. Jungsoo membuang pandangannya, dengan mata yang sedikit terlapisi bening kaca ia benar-benar tak sanggup menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

"Kyu, apa yang ini?" Seluruh pandangan teralih saat suara tenor itu terdengar. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian bergegas mengulaskan krim itu pada lutut Sungmin yang membiru.

Setelah semua selesai Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun membereskan bekas kekacauan yang Kyuhyun buat saat mengobati Sungmin. Kini isak tangis Sungmin tak terdengar, hanya tersisa beberapa senggalan nafas saat Sungmin terdiam.

Sungmin sama sekali tak melepas pelukannya, malah ia kini beralih terduduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat. Wajar memang jika saat ini Sungmin terlihat _shock_ hanya karena ia terjatuh kecil seperti itu, salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu menjaga dan memanjakannya hingga Sungmin tak terbiasa dengan sedikitpun goresan pada tubuhnya.

Suasana berubah hening sejenak. Jungsoo masih terdiam memandang Sungmin sambil terduduk disisi kanannya. Sementara Yesung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kura-kura nya.

"Sudah selesai, Minnie-_ah_.. apa kau mau main keluar?" Kembali tenor itu selalu memecah perhatian. Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun.

Sang empu yang terpanggil mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, dengan perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukan Sungmin kemudian menangkup wajah bulat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baby, kau tak merindukan _Halmeonnie_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya yang masih dipenuhi jejak airmata.

"_Meonnie_?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_Nde, halmeonnie_." Jawab Kyuhyun menganggukan wajahnya. Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya.

"_Eoddie_?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Yeogie._" Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Seketika wajah Sungmin berubah cerah, bocah itu segera beranjak dari pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menerjang tubuh Jungsoo.

"_Meonnie_! Minnie rindu _meonnie_~" manja Sungmin sambil mengusalkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungsoo.

Empunya hanya dapat terkekeh kecil kemudian mencium sayang pipi cucunya.

"Minnie baru menyadari keberadaan _meonnie_?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan wajah yang sengaja ia buat kesal. Sungmin mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum malu.

"_Mianhae, meonnie_.. tadi Minnie cuma melihat daddy~"

Jungsoo sontak terdiam membeku saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedikit berdehem kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"_Arraseo,_ ah.. baby, apa kau ingin ikut _Meonnie_ ke jepang?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan nada riangnya. Sungmin berjengit, kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Jepang? Apa ada _beoji _disana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan semangatnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum kemudiam mengangguk dengan antusias. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit melirik kesisi kiri dengan ujung matanya, pandangannya mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Apa ada bunga Sakura?!" Tanya Sungmin lagi lebih antusias.

"Tentu saja, bunga sakura banyak sekali disana. Warna nya _pink_, Minnie suka warna _pink_ bukan?" Tanya Jungsoo lagi. Sungmin mengangguk senang, kemudian ia berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy, daddy_ ikutkan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. _Daddy_-nya terdiam, tak dapat menjawab apapun selain memandang Jongsoo dengan resah. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat aura wajah _Daddy-_nya.

"_Dad._." panggil Sungmin lagi, kembali tak ada sahutan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Namun baru sedikit tubuhnya bergerak, Sungmin sudah kembali ditarik oleh Jungsoo agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

"_Meonnie_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya, ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang melarangnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo tersenyum manis, kemudian memposisikan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi lembut Sungmin.

"Minnie tidak usah bersama _Daddy, Daddy_-mu sedang sibuk bekerja disinj. Lagipula di sana ada Meonnie dan Beojie."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka, ia menggeleng pelan kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungsoo.

"_Eomma._."

Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun saat melihat _Daddy_-nya itu melirih begitu pelan dan memandang Jungsoo dengan wajah sendunya.

"_Ahjumma_?" Yesung yang semenjak tadi disibukkan dengan kura-kuranya kini memandan Jungsoo dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"_Nde_?"

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang diimbuhi anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada, _jumma _hanya ingin membawa Sungmin berlibur ke jepang, benarkan Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Ujar Jungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Hal itu semakin membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan menautkan alis mereka.

"_Ahniy, nan shirreoyo_! Minnie tidak mau kalau tidak bersama _Daddy_!"

"Hey, Min. Kau harus dengarkan _Meonnie._. kita kemasi bajumu sekarang _nde_?" Ucapan Jungsoo membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya, tak terkecuali Sungmin sendiri.

Bocah ith kini bergeliat resah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jungsoo.

"_Andwae! Andwae_! _Daddy_! Tolong Minnie." Kini Sungmin berubah histeris saat Jungsoo mendial ponselnya dan terdengar tengah memanggil beberapa orang untuk membawanya.

Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibirnya, ia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia tahu semua nya pasti akan terbongkar, dan ia juga telah memperkirakan dengan pasti bahwa pasti akan ada yang memisahkab mereka nantinya.

Namun jika itu Jungsoo, wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu... Kyuhyun memang sangat mencintai Sungmin, jangan ragukan itu. Namun ia juga akan merasa berdosa jika harus melukai hati Jungsoo.

"_Daddy_!" Teriakan itu kembali membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng gusar, saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah di penuhi air mata.

"_Daddy_, hiks.. tolong Minnie.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali membukanya dan beranjak untuk merebut Sungmin dari pelukan Jungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa _eomma_! Aku tidak bisa jika harus hidup tanpa Sungmin!" Ujar Kyuhyun tegas memandang Jungsoo yang tengah terduduk di sofanya.

"Hiks, _Daddy.."_ Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun masih terus terisak dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun, sungguh.. ia benar-benar tak bisa jika berjauhan dengan _Daddy_-nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau sadar Sungmin itu anakmu!" Teriak Jungsoo dengan begitu nyalang memandang Kyuhyun. Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun semakin mengerut takut.

"Tapi aku mencintainya _eomma._." ujar Kyuhyun melemahkan suaranya, satu tetes liquid bening meluncur jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih menyaksikan dalam kebingungan kini membelalakan mata mereka.

"Ja-jadi, cinta.. apa yang kau maksud Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Yesung yang kini benar-benar di buat tercengang. Kyuhyun beralih memandang Yesung, kemudian sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku _hyung."_ Ujar Kyuhyun dingin, dia tak peduli.

Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi meskipun seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini akan memusuhinya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sungmin dan hidup bersama Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau gila Kyu?!" Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo yang sejak semula memang berdiri saat bersitegang.

"Kau dengar? Kalian tidak normal! Tuhan akan menghukummu Kyuhyun-_ah_.." ujar Jungsoo yang semakin melemah, ia sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tak terjatuh.

"Gila? Ya, aku memang gila! Lalu tidak normal? Yesung-_hyung_, bukankah kau dengan Ryeowook-_hyung _pun tidak normal? Lalu apa bedanya dengan kami?"

"Kau.." Yesung begitu dibuat tercekat oleh kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, kini hanya bisa sedikit menggeram samar tanpa bisa membalas.

"_Daddy_, hiks.. pergi! Ayo pergi dari sini." Sungmin yang semenjak tadi hanya menangis kini memukul-mukul kecil pundak _Daddy_-nya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan berada disana. Ia tak ingin apapun memisahkan ia dengan _daddy_-nya.

"Tenanglah _Baby._" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk sayang pundak Sungmin untuk menenangkan.

"Itu berbeda Kyu, Sungmin itu adalah anakmu.. _eomma _mohon, hiks."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil dan semakin memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jungsoo berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Tidak, Sungmin milikku _eomma_.." sela Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang telah mengalir bebas di pipinya.

"_Daddy_! Pergi! Ayo pergi hiks_..- DADDY_!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di buat terbelalak dengan datangnya beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang berusaha memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas! menjauh bedebah! Jangan menyentuh Sungminku!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan Minnie! Lepaaaass!"

"Ya!"

"Daddy!"

_**Brugh **_

Dan akhirnya ketika tubuh mungil bocah itu terlepas dari pelukannya, Kyuhyun pun jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Bergegas saja Yesung dan Ryeowook membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak! Aku mohon _eomma_!" Dan setelah tubuhnya berdiripun Kyuhyun kembali memberontak berusaha untuk mengejar Jungsoo dan seorang berpakaian hitam lainnya yang tengah menggendong Sungmin.

"_Daddy!_ Hiks! Lepas _pabbo_!"

"Sungmin-_ah_!" Berkali-kali Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar mereka, namun nihil beberapa orang berpakaian hitam itu mencekal pergerakannya.

"Hiks, _hyung_.." Ryeowook yang memang pada dasarnya berhati lembut, meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang begitu tersakiti saat dipisahkan.

Disisi lain Jungsoo pun terlihat membuang pandangannya ketika mendengar raungan memilukan yang saling bersahut. Ia sedikit menunduk saat merasakan ponselnya kembali berderit.

"_Yeoboseo._" Sapa nya sedikit bergetar.

_'...' _

"_Nde, arraseo_."

_'...' _

_**PIP **_

Jungsoo kembali mengantungi ponselnya, kemudian beralih memandang pria bersetelan hitam yang tengah menggendong Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Kita pergi." Ujar Jungsoo kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_! Tidak _eomma_! Aku mohon... hiks." Kyuhyun kembali berusaha memberontak walau pun nyatanya tak mungkin akan berhasil.

Dengan bahunya yang masih bergetar pilu Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya dapat bersimpuh dilantai.

"Aku mohon eomma..." lirih Kyuhyun kembali mengiba.

Jungsoo masih terdiam, dan membeku dalam keputusannya. Airmata meluncur begitu saja tanpa dapat ia tahan.

"Hiks, _daddy_.."

Jungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"_Eomma_, aku mohon.."

Kemudian terbuka lagi, dan kembali menjatuhkan satu garis air basah di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini kebaikan untuk kalian berdua." Tutup Jungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Dan bertepatan dengan itu jeritan memilukan kompak terdengar.

"Daddy!" Jerit Sungmin hampir kehilangan suaranya.

"Tahan dia, tapi jangan sampai melukainya." Ujar Jungsoo pada anak buahnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

"Tidak! Sungmin! Sungmin-_ah!_" Dan disaat mobil hitam yang membawa Jungsoo dan Sungmin benar-benar tak terlihat, beberapa bawahan Jungsoo itu melepaskan cekalannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian pergi menyusul majikannya.

Kyuhyun terjatuh dilantai, pukulan yang sama ia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Bahunya terus bergetar mengimbangi airmata yang jatuh dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Tak jarang sebuah raungan memilukan terdengar, atau bahkan suara bantingan barang-barang disekitar yang dapat ia jangkau.

Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyunpun semakin gencar terisak dalam pelukan Yesung.

Bukan, bukan mereka tak berniat membantu Kyuhyun untuk mencegah orang-orang itu membawa Sungmin. Hanya saja, Jungsoo... Yesung dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak memiliki nyali untuk melawan Jungsoo yang _notabene_ adalah nenek dari Sungmin.

Dan lagipula, masalah ini sepertinya terlalu pribadi keluarga mereka, hingga Yesung sama sekali tidak dapat sembarangan untuk ikut campur.

"Aku pasti…"

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya memandang Kyuhyun saat suara _bass-_nya yang telah bergetar kembali terdengar.

''Aku apsti akan membawamu kemabil Sungmin-_ah_.."

.

.

**:: My Lovely Daddy ::**

**::**

_**To be continued..**_

.

.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa chapter 11 ini bias jadi seperti ini -_,-

Kurang feel sekali, diksi acak-acakan, macam sinetron pun.. kalaupun sedih, feel hurt-nya gak dapat sama sekali..

Hah, maaf mengecewakan..

Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan Riview jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,11102013)**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : **My Lovely Daddy!**

Author : **Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

.

.

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Other Cast : **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hang geng as Cho Hankyung, Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (GS), Choi Minho as Cho Minho, Lee Taemin**

.

Rated : **M**

.

Genre : **Romance, Drama, and a little Hurt**

.

Disclaimer : **The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini milik saya, hasil kucuran dari otak dangkal saya**

.

Warning : **YAOI, BxB, Old!Kyu/Kid!Min, Incest, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, tidak sesuai kaidah dan EYD, Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

Cicitan burung yang berkicau riuh menjadi musik pembuka hari untuk pagi ini. Seringai mentari yang menyebar sudah terasa cukup hangat. Beberapa orang mulai sibuk memulai aktivitasnya, tak jarang pula terdengar kerincing bel sepeda yang beberapa kali melintas.

Jepang. Ya, pagi yang tertib, pagi yang seperti itu identik dengan Jepang.

Dimana para pekerja dan siswa berbaur dengan tertib untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Mereka berbincang, berlalu-lalang sambil bercanda tawa melewati beberapa _block _perumahan.

Dan semua itu Sungmin lihat atas sini, sebuah kamar mewah dilantai dua dengan jendela besar berlapiskan tralis. Bocah manis itu masih terseguk, mencengkram erat satu bagian tralis dengan terus melirihkan orang terkasihnya.

"Hiks."

Lagi-lagi isakan yang kembali meradang. Sungmin menangkup bibirnya saat ia merasa sudah tak dapat bertahan untuk menjerit. Hatinya perih, begitu sakit. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya Sungmin merasakan kepedihan. Sebelumnya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkan airmatanya menetes sedikitpun.

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy_, hiks.." kesal seolah menumpuk dan mencekal nafas dibagian dadanya. Sungmin tak hentinya memukul besi tralis yang semula ia cengkram.

Ia harus bagaimana lagi? Merengek? Menjerit? Menangis? Bahkan membenturkan kepalanya pada daun pintu pun telah ia lakukan. Namun nihil, orang-orang dewasa itu tak pernah mendengarkan keinginannya, tak pernah menggubris kesedihannya.

"Daddy, _bogoshippeo.._ hiks." Tubuh ringkih itu seolah melemas, Sungmin merosot jatuh dan bersimpuh dilantai dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada tralis. Bahu kecilnya terus bergetar pilu, tak ia pedulikan lagi airmata yang berceceran dimana-mana, ataupun matanya yang kini telah membengkak, yang ia inginkan hanyalah.. Kyuhyun, _Daddy-_nya.

"_Daddy_..." dan lirihan lemah itu memulai kembali tangisan baru Sungmin tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Disisi lain suara pintu berderit kecil dan kini tertutup rapat. Jungsoo membungkam mulutnya saat isakan kian gencar mengalun dari bibirnya. Sementara Youngwoon di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam, kemudian beringsut maju untuk memeluk tubuh bergetar milik istrinya.

"Sungmin.. aku tak sanggup melihatnya, hiks.." ujar Jungsoo cukup tersendat sambil memeluk erat tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Youngwoon lirih. Pria kekar itu memejamkan sejenak matanya, sebelum kembali terbuka dan mencium kecil pundak Jungsoo.

"Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan Kyuhyun.. hiks." Lirih Jungsoo lagi semakin parau. Youngwoon mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja kita memang harus melakukan ini. Untuk mereka.." imbuh Youngwoon sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungsoo.

"Hiks.."

.

**0o::KyuMin::o0**

.

Pagi yang kembali menyambut, kali ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih siang dari hari-hari biasanya. Kesunyian dan biasan sinar mentari pagi yang menelusup dari celah gorden tercenung dalam pandangannya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum kecil saat telapak tangan besarnya meraba bagian kasur dimana Sungmin biasa merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi _baby_~"Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar. Lengkungan merah bibirnya masih terangkat membentuk seulas senyum penuh, namun satu sudut dihatinya kini tengah meringis perih, menjerit pilu meneriakan nama seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Rabaan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti, senyum di bibirnya pun perlahan memudar.

"Sungmin.." lirihnya sedikit parau.

"Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali."

Ya, seperti janjinya kemarin, Kyuhyun telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan membawa kembali cintanya dalam dekapan.

"Tunggu aku Min.." dan setelah itu beranjak bangun. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Pagi yang berbeda namun masih dengan rutinitas sama dengan sebelumnya. Samar dentingan sendok yang membentur piring terdengar. Kesunyian yang begitu kental menyelimuti ketiga anak adam yang yang tengah menikmati makanannya dalam keheningan.

Ryeowook memandang gusar, sedari tadi matanya melirik dan bertemu pandang dengan Yesung, setelah itu keduanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu tenang menikmati sarapannya.

Ryeowook menggigit kecil bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini... terlihat lebih menyedihkan ketimbang kemarin. Siratan luka yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya terlihat lebih menyakitkan daripada sayatan luka yang dipenuhi cairan duka. Luka yang sedikit demi sedikit akan membusuk dalam kediaman, Ryeowook merisngis ngeri membayangkannya.

Pria coklat madu itu kembali memandang Yesung, kemudian menyikut lengannya pelan. Sang empu yang diusik hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda terheran dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan.

"_Hyungdeul_." Lantunan suara _bass_ yang mengalun pelan itu membuat keduanya memusatkan perhatian.

"_Nde_?" Sahut kedua namja itu hampir bersamaan.

"Apa kalian akan pindah di sekitar kompleks rumah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menangkup sendok dan garpu nya pertanda bahwa ia telah selesai dari ritual makan pagi nya.

"_Nde_? Mungkin, apa kami merepotkamu Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit tak enak. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam, hanya memandang keduanya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Tidak, aku ingin menitipkan rumah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu memakai jas hitam yang semula tersampir pada sandaran bangku tempatnya terduduk, kemudian meraih ponsel yang berada dalam kantungnya.

"Menitipkan rumah ini?" Tanya Yesung meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ponselnya. Dengan mendial beberapa digit angka sebelumnya, Kyuhyunpun menempelkan ponsel tipis itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseo_?" Sapa Kyuhyun mengabaikan wajah heran kedua _hyung_-nya.

'Tuan Cho, ada yang bisa saya bantu?'

"Hum, sekertaris Han tolong siapkan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Jepang pada hari ini."

Yesung dan Ryeowook sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

'Baik akan saya siapkan, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?'

"_Ye_, tolong suruh orang untuk datang kemari dan menjemputku."

'Ah, _arraseo_. Mohon tunggu sebentar.'

"Hum.."

_**PIP**_

"Kyu, ka-kau ingin menyusul Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung sedikit terperangah. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Yesung dalam diam, tanpa menjawab apapun Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kemudian sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu jawabannya _hyung_." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian beringsut menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dan terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau yakin Kyu? Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja." Tanya Ryeowook sedikit khawatir.

Wajar memang jika Ryeowook bertanya demikian, pasalnya Pria barambut _brunette_ itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan kediamanya.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun cukup siang dari biasanya, akan tetapi pria tampan itu tetap melaksanakan rutinitasnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, memakai kemeja dan setelan hitam, membuat sarapan-meski akhirnya Ryeowook yang membuat- dan lainnnya, namun jika biasanya setiap aktivitas Kyuhyun di temani celotehan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini hanya berlangsung dalam keheningan.

Tentu tidak wajar melihat sikap Kyuhyun kini mengingat namja itu baru saja menangis hebat kemarin. Sejenak terlintas fikiran bodoh dalam otak Ryeowook. _'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah gila?'_ Namun namja mungil itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala setelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku titipkan rumah ini pada kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh, ujung matanya melirik jendela saat sebuah deruman mesin terdengar.

"Jemputanku sudah datang, aku pergi." Dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya hilang tertelan pintu. Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menaiki mobil jemputannya dari jendela.

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka." Lirih Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan sendunya. Yesung mengangguk, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"_Nde_, semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi. Pandangannya menerawang jauh tanpa memfokuskan satu benda pun untuk ia tatap.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kini retinanya seolah terlapisi kaca, kilasan-kilasan _memory_ menyedihkan yang telah lalu kini tengah membelit kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng karena kepeningan yang berpendar.

Sepanjang sisa ia menghirup nafas telah dua kali ia merasakan pukulan yang begitu menyakitkan pada hidupnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, goyangan samar mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya semakin membuat kepalanya berputar.

Pria itu sedikit mengernyit kemudian memijat keningnya pelan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lemah. Sama sekali tidak, sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini, dan ia harus bisa membawa Sungmin kembali kedalam pelukannya nanti.

Nafas Kyuhyun kembali terhela, _namja_ itu memilih merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku meridukanmu sayang.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih sebelum tenggelam dalam tidurnnya.

.

.

.

_**Jepang..**_

Kyuhyun menapakkan sebelah kaki kanannya saat ia beranjak turun dari mobil. Supir taksi mobil yang semula ia tumpangi kini tengah tergesa mengeluarkan koper sedang Kyuhyun yang disimpan di bagasi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_.."

Kyuhyun membungkkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahasa Jepang seadanya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, kemudian beralih membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pekarangan rumah.

_**Tingtong **_

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama agar pintu terbuka. Kini Kyuhyun mendapati seorang maid penduduk asli Korea tengah tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_ dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya ada didalam, silahkan duduk Tuan muda."

"_Nde_."

Kyuhyun menatap rindu pada sekeliling rumah, siratan yang begitu sendu, kadang retinanya menangkap sebuah kilasan bahagia saat mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama Sungmin saat berlibur kesini.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, sedikit demi sedikit menapaki lantai dan kemudian meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia memang sudah sangat hafal setiap sudut rumah ini, karena setiap tahunnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung, ataupun sebaliknya Youngwoon dan Jungsoo yang mengunjungi mereka ke Korea.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang membentang dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia memegang kenop dan memutarnya, namun nihil pintu itu terkunci.

Tidak, entahlah.. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bahkan tak tahu dimana Sungmin saat ini. Hanya saja, rasa rindunya yang terlalu kuat menuntun langkahnya untuk kemari. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tangannya dari kenop pintu yang terkunci itu pada permukaan pintu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya pedih, ia seolah dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di balik pintu ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_..." panggil Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan.

Ia tak tahu apa nalurinya benar atau tidak, ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"_Baby_~ Ming, ini _Daddy._." lagi, kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin parau. Berkali-kali wajahnya menengadah, ia benar-benar tak boleh menangis saat ini.

"Ming.. Baby-_ya~_" panggil Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun demikian tak ada satupun sahutan suara.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian bersiap untuk melangkah turun, namun sebuah lirihan kecil suara tenor yang begitu ia kenal membuat tubuhnya tersentak.

"Min?" lirih Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pintu kemudian mengetuk nya ringan.

"_Daddy_... hiks!"

Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar isakan khas milik putranya.

"Baby-_ya_, kau dengar Daddy?"

"_Daddy_, Minnie ingin keluar.."

"_Nde, chakkamanyo_." Bergegas Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik koper nya untuk mencari kunci duplikat yang ia simpan, kamar ini adalah kamar yang disiapkan untuk Kyuhyun jika ia berkunjung kemari.

Ada! Kyuhyun dengan wajah bahagianya segera saja mengarahkan kunci itu pada lubangnya. Namun bahkan kunci belum berputar, benda kecil itu telah di rebut paksa oleh seseorang.

"_Appa_!" Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentar, saat pria paruh baya bertubuh kekar itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kembalikan _appa!_" Kyuhyun memandang Youngwoon dengan tatapan tegasnya ia tak boleh kalah untuk kali ini.

"Tidak." Sahut Youngwoon dengan datar. Jungsoo yang berdiri disisinya menggigit bibirnya resah.

_'Daddy!'_

Sebuah teriakan keras dari dalam ruangan membuat Kyuhyun kembali mencoba merebut kunci kamar itu dari tangan Youngwoon.

"Kembalikan _Appa!_"

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun!"

"_Appa! Eomma_! Kalian tidak berhak memisahkan ku dengan Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Youngwoon tersenyum sinis kemudian sedikit berdecih.

"Aku berhak, dia cucuku!"

'_Daddy_! Hiks..'

"Tapi Sungmin milikku! Dia hanya milikku! Tak ada yang berhak memisahkan aku dengan Sungmin!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin di dalam sana semakin bergetar ketakutan mendengar teriak yang saling bersahutan.

"Dia bukan milikmu Kyuhyun! Dia anakmu!"

"Tapi dia bukan anakku!"

'_Daddy_!'

_**Bugh bugh **_

Sungmin semakin menjerit ngilu ketika teriakan _'dia bukan anakku'_ menyapa telinganya. Dengan brutal ia menggedor pintu berkali-kali, tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di tangannya.

"Ming, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun khawatir, mendengar Sungmin yang tak hentinya berteriak dan menggedor pintu dengan kasar.

"Sungmin adalah anak dari Minho dan Taemin _Appa,_ jadi biarkan aku membawanya." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang wajah Youngwoon yang masih tetap datar.

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan singkat Youngwoon.

"Ba-bagaimana-"

"Kau fikir kami bodoh? Kau dan Taemin menghilang saat kalian bulan madu saat itu, tapi salah satu bawahanku melihatmu tengah berlibur ke busan, dan pada saat yang bersamaan.. Minho pun menghilang."

Penuturan Youngwoon benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terperangah, kalau begitu..

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian memisahkan kami?!" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Youngwoon masih terdiam tak menunjukkan satu ekspresi yang berarti.

'Daddy!'

_**Bugh bugh **_

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri sayang." Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar Sungmin menggedor pintu semakin brutal.

'_Andwae_ Daddy!'

**Bugh bugh **

"Cho Sungmin! Hentikkan!"

'Hiks..'

Kyuhyun menatap Youngwoon dengan nyalang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin. Apapun itu." Gumam Kyuhyun hampir mendesis. Jungsoo yang ada di sisi Youngwoon menyikut lengan suaminya dan menatapnya penuh permohonan.

Youngwoon menghela nafas dalam, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membawa kabur Sungmin, kita selesaikan masalah ini sampai tuntas." Ujar Youngwoon begitu serius. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Aku berjanji." Dengan sedikit enggan Youngwoon memberikan kunci itu pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun setelah menerima benda besi itu bergegas saja memutar kunci dalam lubangnya dan membuka pintu.

"Ming."

"_Daddy_!"

Suara berat dan tenor yang mengalun bersamaan, keduanya sontak berpelukan erat melepas rindu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari dua orang yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"_Bogoshippeoyo _Daddy~" lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun memejamkan erat matanya, semakin merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"_Nado._." gumam Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar. Youngwoon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, sementara Jungsoo sudah tak sanggup menahan airmatanya kini terisak pelan dengan membungkap mulutnya.

"_Saranghae_ Dad.."

"_Nado saranghae chagiya_.."

.

.

.

Kini keempatnya terduduk dan merebahkan masing-masing tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada diruang keluarga, pasca dipisahkannya Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, bocah manis itu sama sekali tak berniat beranjak sedikitpun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sulit memang, jika hidupmu telah bergantung pada seseorang.

"Aku mohon _Appa_, ijinkan aku dan Sungmin bersama.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Tidak bisa belum saatnya." Sahut Youngwoon singkat. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud _appa_?"

"Sungmin sama sekali belum mengerti apapun Kyuhyun, dia begitu tergantung padamu karena ia menganggap kau adalah Ayahnya."

"Tapi _Appa._."

"Tidak Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tetap tidak boleh membawa Sungmin pulang."

"Mengertilah Kyu.."

kali ini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo.

"Tapi, _eomma._."

"Daddy.. hiks, Minnie ingin ikut Daddy.." uajr Sungmin sambil mengusal dan terisak di dada bidangnya.

"Kami akan merubah marga Sungmin menjadi 'Lee'."

Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat yang Youngwoon lontarkan.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa? Biar begitu Ayahnya juga bermarga Cho." Imbuh Kyuhyun tak habis fikir.

Diam-diam Sungmin memasang telinganya untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang orang-orang dewasa itu lontarkan, ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun kalimat-kalimat _'bukan anak' 'bukan ayah'_ dan sebagainya terlalu sulit untuk Sungmin abaikan.

"Tapi tetap saja Minho dan Taemin tidak menikah, kau juga yang bermarga 'Cho' ternyata bukan ayah dari Sungmin, terlebih Taemin pun sudah tiada. Jadi kami akan merubah marga-nya menjadi 'Lee'."

"Tapi _appa,_ bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Sungmin harus tahu yang sebenarnya, dan aku yakin lambat laun ia akan faham.."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam mendengar penuturan Youngwoon, itu benar.. semuanya benar. Hanya saja yang ia takuti adalah bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana jika Sungmin malah akan membencinya? Dan yang terpenting adalah, _bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Cho Sungmin? _

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih senantiasa menelusupkan wajah di dadanya. Perlahan detak jantungnya seolah berganti dengan detakan mundur bom waktu yang siap meluluh lantahkan hatinya kapan saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kemudian mengecup kecil puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Lalu.. apa ini berarti aku akan kehilangan hidupku lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertepatan dengan itu satu tetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah aku... harus melepaskan Sungmin?" Suara beratnya terdengar semakin parau. Youngwoon sedikit tergetar dengan tubuhnya yang menegang, sementara Jungsoo selalu tak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Lalu, apa setelah ini aku akan kembali hancur?"

"Tidak, Kyu-"

"Apakah aku harus mati?"

"Kyuhyun-"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin!?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hiks, _Daddy_!"

Teriakan Youngwoon dan Sungmin menggema setelah mendengar teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya menjadi sangat erat saat mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak, terlebih ketika bocah manis itu mendengar kata 'mati' dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. _daddy.."_

Dan setelahnya sahut dua isakan yang memilukkan kembali terdengar. Hanya Youngwoon yang masih menampakkan raut datar, walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika matanya kini telah berlapiskan bening kaca.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku dan Sungmin bersama.." kembali mengiba, Kyuhyun dengan pundaknya yang bergetar dan kedua tangannya merengkuh Sungmin mengiba dengan suaranya yang telah parau.

"Aku mohon.." kali ini terdengar begitu putus asa. Youngwoon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian menghela nafas dalam.

"Kau akan kubiarkan menikah dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

"_Appa_.."

"Hanya saja tidak sekarang."

"_Appa_?"

"Tunggu hingga Sungmin berumur 17 tahun, dan saat menunggu waktu selama itu kau harus membiarkan Sungmin tinggal bersama kami."

"Tapi _appa_.."

"Sungmin masih terlalu kecil Kyuhyun, biarkan ia yang memutuskan nanti. Aku hanya tak ingin, saat dewasa nanti kau dan Sungmin ternyata berbeda, dan Sungmin akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Jangan menyela ucapanku! Dengarkan aku, jika memang Sungmin mencintaimu sama sepertimu, pasti ia akan selalu mengingatmu, dan jika memang Sungmin sama seperti mu ia pasti akan mencarimu, untuk saat ini biarkan Sungmin bersama kami, bersekolah di jepang dan biarkan ia membaur dengan teman sebayanya."

"Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya?"

"Tidak, tapi jika hanya berkomunikasi aku ijinkan. Lalu saat Sungmin telah genap berusia 17 tahun, kau boleh menjemputnya, dan membawanya jika memang dia menginginkan."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna penuturan Youngwoon.

"Jangan lupa, aku juga akan merubah marganya menjadi 'Lee'."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya memandang Youngwoon.

"Dan aku akan mengubah kembali marga-nya saat kami menikah nanti." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan begitu yakin.

"_Appa_, untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mohon, biarkan aku bersama Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Youngwoon dengan segala siratan memohonnya.

"_Eomma_.." kali ini menatap Jungsoo. Jungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Youngwoon.

"_Yoebo_, aku mohon.." pinta Jungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku bersumpah, akan membawanya kembali pukul sembilan malam nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Youngwoon menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"_Appa_ pegang janjimu..."

.

**0o0 JOY 0o0**

.

"_Daddy,_ kita kemana?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Kyuhyun tanpa melepas gendongannya membawanya berjalan menelusuri kota.

Beberapa orang memandang heran mereka berdua, bukankah bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu sudah bisa berjalan sendiri? Kemudian memandang takjub pada Kyuhyun yang sanggup menggendong Sungmin sambil berjalan sejauh itu.

"Kita akan membeli camilan untuk dikamar nanti, kau ingin apa _Baby_?" Kyuhyun memberi jawaban dan melempar pertanyaan disaat bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis.

"Uung.. Minnie ingin _ice cream_, dan.. ah! Kembang gula juga." Ujar Sungmin sedikit sumringah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat bocah yang begitu ia cintai itu tersenyum begitu sumringah dengan kedua matanya yang masih sembab.

"_Arraseo_, kita cari." Setelah membeli beberapa makanan dan camilan untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari hotel yang akan meraka berdua tempati malam ini. Ya, paling tidak.. sampai Sungmin tertidur nanti.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, Sungmin terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sambil menjilati ice cream yang di pegangnya. Pandangan keduanya melirik tak tentu, tak jarang pula mereka mengabaikan cahaya tv yang bersinar dan menampakkan beberapa animasi disana.

Kini Kyuhyun mem-fokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sayang puncak kepala anaknya-ah, apakah ia masih pantas menyebut Sungmin sebagai anaknya? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah, tidak.

"Sungmin-_ah_.."

Sungmin menengadah memandang Kyuhyun saat namanya terpanggil.

"_Wae_ daddy?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apakah kau mencintai _Daddy_?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, bergegas saja ia menaruh kembali _ice cream_ yang tengah dimakannya pada _box_ diatas meja.

"_Wae_ daddy?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_Ahniya_, jawab saja."

"Ung! Minnie sangat mencintai _daddy_~" ujar Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah bocah manis yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Apa Minnie akan mencintai _Daddy_ sampai nanti?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala belakang Sungmin, namun bocah itu malah terlihat berjengit serta meringis perih.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Appo _dad.." adu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat selesai memeriksa kepala Sungmin. Bagian belakang kepalanya yang tertutupi rambut hitam tebal itu sedikit memerah.

"Minnie kesal karena _Meonnie_ tidak mau membuka pintunya, jadi saat Minnie menangis Minnie membenturkan kepala Minnie pada pintu." Ujar Sungmin dengan aura wajahnya yang semakin menyendu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian beralih mencium bagian yang memerah itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan yang seperti itu lagi _arrachi_? Tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu _yaksok_?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Cho Sungmin.."

"Ck_, arraseo_ Dad.."

"Anak pintar.."

"Daddy." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_Nde_?"

"Jangan pergi lagi.."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat yang Sungmin lontarkan. Pria tinggi itu tak menjawab, hanya beralih memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, airmata sialan itu seolah tengah memaksa dan merangsek keluar menjebol pertahanannya.

"_Daddy_.." Sungmin yang tak mendengar jawaban apapun kembali merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"_Daddy_ jawab Minnie.." ujar Sungmin lagi hampir menangis. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris memandang raut menyedihkan bocah yang sangat ia cinta.

"Bolehkah _Daddy _menciummu?"

"_Daddy_-"

"Pakai lidah _nde_?"

"Dad-hmmfft~"

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir yang saling merindu itu kembali bertemu. Lumatan halus yang perlahan semakin bertambah intensitas-nya. Semakin dalam memagut dan menyerap cinta dari sang terkasih. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu satu airmata turun membasahi pipinya.

Tak ada satupun yang menghentikan pagutan, tak ada pula isakan. Hanya saja airmata yang tanpa persetujuan meluncur itu adalah satu pelepasan, dari sekian banyak luka yang terbendung dihatinya.

"Nghh~" Desahan mengalun ketika Kyuhyun seakan menghisap seluruh saliva dalam senggamanya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Satu perlahan menelusup masuk dan menyentuh dengan sensual benda kecil di dalam sana, satu lainnya turun dan menekan bokong Sungmin agar menempel dengan selangkangannya.

"Ahh.." tak pernah merasa seperih ini ketika ia mendesah, satu kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun rasakan kini seolah sebuah granat yang saat bersamaan akan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Nghh, _dad~_" lenguhan itu terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menaikan _t-shirt_ yang Sungmin kenakan dan mengulum satu titik yang mencuat disana.

"Aku mencintaimu Min." Bisik Kyuhyun begitu sensual diatas bibir Sungmin yang masih terbuka.

"Mmfh~" kembali dipagut, lengkungan merah yang begiitu memabukkan itu kembali ia sesap. Tangan Kyuhyun tak hentinya memelintir dan meremas _nipple _mungil Sungmin, satu tangan lainnya pun semakin panas menekan bokong Sungmin agar menggesek selangkangannya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan dirinya, terhanyut oleh hasrat dan pelepasan cinta yang selama ini ia bendung. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya dan merengkuh sarinya.

Namun kembali cinta itu yang menyadarkannya. Membawanya keluar dari keegoisan yang mungkin nantinya akan menyakiti bocah yang dikasihinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin meraup nafas dengan kasar. Sedikit meringis sepertinya ketika hatinya kembali terasa ngilu saat ingat jika ia harus berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"_Dad_, hh.. " dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae_.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"_Nado saranghae_.."

.

.

.

Malam yang terlihat mendung untuk malam ini, tak terlihat satupun bintang atau pun bulan yang biasa memberikan bias cahaya untuk menyinari malam. Kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam dudukya.

Mobil taksi yang membawa tubuhnya bergoyang samar dalam keheningan. Satu tangannya tak pernah berhenti menepuk sayang pundak Sungmin yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

Sudah pukul 20:24 malam, hanya tinggal menghitung detik sampai Kyuhyun akan kehilangan senyum manis itu untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar lelah.."

.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman Youngwoon Kyuhyun segera bergegas menaiki tangga untuk merebahkan Sungmin di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tawaran para maid untuk membantunya membopong tubuh Sungmin jika ia lelah. Setelah merebahkan Sungmin Kyuhyun pun beranjak naik keatas tempat tidur dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

"_Daddy_ akan merindukanmu Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun tersamarkan leher Sungmin yang tengah ditelusupinya.

"Daddy mencintaimu, sangat sangat... mencintaimu."

_**Chup **_

Dan setelah berhentinya kecupan lama di bibir itu Kyuhyun segera meraih selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Satu tetes air mata meluncur membasahi benda rapuh itu, setelah selesai kemudian Kyuhyun menyelipkan kertas itu kebawah bantal yang tengah Sungmin tiduri.

Setelah itu satu kecupan panjang ia berikan bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang kembali meluncur.

"_Saranghae_." Ujar Kyuhyun parau, kemudian namja itu bergegas keluar untuk menyapa Youngwoon dan Jungsoo untuk berpamitan.

"_Appa, eomma_.. aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa tujuh tahun lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun saat menjumpai kedua orang yang tengah dicarinya itu di ruang makan.

"Makanlah dulu Kyuhyun-_ah._"

"Tidak usah, aku terburu-buru."

Youngwoon hanya menghela nafas saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Duduklah dulu, _Appa _mohon jangan membenci kami. Ini yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

Dan akhirnya airmata itu tak dapat terbendung lagi. Kyuhyun terduduk dan menangis terisak disana.

"Aku mohon.. jaga Sungmin untukku, aku sangat mencintainya.." Jungsoo perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, kami akan menjaga Sungmin sebaik-baiknya."

Lama Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Jungsoo menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkumpul dan menggumpal dihatinya. Dulu satu pukulan sukses membuatnya tersungkur pilu, namun Kyuhyun sangat berharap itu tak terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun mempercayai kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya ini dapat menjaga nafas Kyuhyun yang dititipkannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun sangat mempercayai mereka.

"Aku pergi, _Appa.. Eomma_.."

.

.

.

Mentari mulai kembali menempati singgasananya dibagian bumi yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Awan mendung semalam perlahan beringsut menjauh dan kabur terbawa angin menuju bagian bumi lainnya.

Sinar-sinar hangat mulai mendominasi, perlahan memenuhi bumi dengan kehangatannya, memberikan rangsangan hangat tersendiri untuk membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih sibuk bergelung dalam selimutnya, menelusup dan melewati celah gorden yang terbuka.

Geliat samar terlihat, bocah yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi selimut itu mengusal pelan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk meraba kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang begitu ia kasihi.

"_Daddy_?"

Suara parau khas bangun tidur terdengar. Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak mendapati siapapun yang tengah memeluknya.

"_Dad_?" Bocah itu memaksa bangun dari tidurnya dan menengok kesana kemari.

"_Daddy._." kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, suaranya pun terdengar sedikit bergetar. Sungmin menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, bocah itu bergegas turun dari _bed_-nya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia berharap jika Daddynya ada di sana dan akan tersenyum kepadanya.

_**Blam **_

Tidak ada, Sungmin melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

"_Daddy,_ hiks!"

Dan setelahnya sebuah jeritan terdengar, menyusul kemudian bantingan barang-barang dan uraian pecahannya membuat suara yang memekakan. Kegaduhan itu sontak saja membuat Jungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Astaga Sungmin!" Jungsoo begitu tersentak mendapati Sungmin tengah terduduk dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya beserta dengan serpihan barang-barang cukup berbahaya yang bercecer di sekitarnya.

"Minnie.." panggil Jungsoo hampir kehilangan suaranya. Airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi melihat cucunya terpuruk seperti ini.

"Ming." Kali ini Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan, bocah itu masih terisak dan tergugu begitu memilukan.

"_Meonnie_, daddy eoddiga? Hiks.."

"Sayang, tenanglah.."

"Daddy! Daddy! _Eoddigaa_? Hiks.. daddy..."

Dan itulah awal tangisan dihari yang baru sebagai pembuka untuk tangisan keduanya, hingga sepuluh tahun kedepan.

.

.

**= My Lovely Daddy =**

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

.

.

Silahkan kalau mau guebukin saya karena diksinya yang lagi-lagi acak-acakan, bukan apa.. tapi sepertinya minggu-minggu ini saya sedang kehilangan feel, jadi maaf sekali..

Terima kasih pada beberapa orang yang sudah meneror saya, saya paling gak enak kalau bikin orang nunggu, akhirnya chap ini update lebih awal dari jadwal deh..

Baiklah terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,11132013)**


End file.
